In No Particular City
by Halawen
Summary: Clare, Drew and Owen have been friends all their lives, but as they enter their junior year so many things will change. Inspired by Dawson's Creek & intertwining some Dawson's Creek plots with some DeGrassi plots. This is totally A/U & is not an x-over. Features most of the DeGrassi cast at some point or other. Please ready A/Ns.
1. Gotta Feeling it's Going to be a Good

**Welcome to the premier of this much requested story. This is dedicated to Elena because she requested it, and to all the Dawson's Creek fans that rallied for this story.**

**Legal: I do not own and am not affiliated with DeGrassi, Epitome or Dawson's Creek.**

**Important things to know before reading:**

***This story is inspired by Dawson's Creek it is not a crossover. I have blended characters from both shows, I use plots from both shows, I've also changed things from both shows to suit the story. You will not see Dawson's Creek characters showing up.**

***This story begins at the start of Clare, Drew and Owen's grade 11 year.**

***I have messed with the families a bit, here are the basics, though some of it is repeated in this first chapter ~ Clare and Darcy are still sisters, age difference is greater, Jake is not now and never will be Clare's their stepbrother ~ Owen is an only child ~ Drew and Adam are brothers by blood, Audra and Omar are still their parents, and they have an older brother and an older sister.**

**That should pretty much do it, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!**

**Ch. 1 Gotta Feeling it's Going to be a Good Year**

**(CLARE)**

"Who's that?" Drew suddenly asks breaking the mood of the movie we're watching. He's watching the taxi that just pulled into the yard next door. Rather I should say he's watching the girl that just emerged from the taxi.

"I don't know," Owen replies. Both boys get up to look over the fence, and the tradition of movie night is ruined by a mysterious girl in a red dress.

Owen's property and the neighbor's property sit on a nice plot of land, both houses were built at the turn of the century and modernized over the years. The fence between them really just exists to mark property line, it's a white picket fence, you can see through the slats and it's only four feet high, it provides no privacy.

The girl in the red dress sees that she's being watched of course. While the cab driver begins getting her bags from the trunk she turns and smiles at the two boys drooling over her. She has dark curls that cascade down around her face, she's curvy and tall, I'm pretty curvy too, a rather recent development, but I'm short and the curves are not as noticeable. I'm also wearing a t-shirt and cut off denim shorts, the shirt is too big, the shorts are stained with paint. The mystery girl's red dress hugs her curves as though Michelangelo painted it on her body himself. It has short sleeves and plunges just enough to show off her cleavage. It's not too short, but short enough that her long legs lead you down to her strappy red and black sandals. The dress has black buttons all the way up the front. By the look on both Drew and Owen's faces, I think they are both imagining undoing every single one of those buttons.

"Owen right?" The girl in red asks with a smile. Owen blushes and grins back in a way that makes my stomach tie in knots.

"Yeah, bu…"

"I'm Bianca, Jack and Ellie's granddaughter. We met when I was out here four summers ago," she reminds him.

"Of course, I remember you now. You really changed, I mean you've grown up," Owen grins stupidly, and my stomach ties in more knots.

"So have you," she replies.

"Bianca, come get your things unpacked," her grandmother calls to her, much to my relief.

"Hey, you should come join us after you unpack. We're watching movies, it's a summer tradition," Owen offers. My stomach ties in knots again, and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to vomit.

"Thanks, I'll try and join you," Bianca grins before picking up her suitcases and going inside with her grandmother.

"She's gorgeous now," Owen smiles.

My stomach churns, I'm sure I'm going to vomit now and I stand up, "Excuse me."

I go inside to the washroom while the guys begin talking about her perfect figure. I don't actually vomit, but I splash some water on my face and stay in the washroom for a long time.

"Clare?" Owen's mom calls knocking on the door softly. "You okay Honey?"

I open the door and smile at her, "I don't think the pizza is sitting well with me, I'm okay."

"You want some ginger ale?" Susan offers.

"Thanks," I smile.

She gets me some ginger ale, gives me a tender hug and I return outside. Owen and Drew are no longer talking about Bianca and have returned to watching the movie. It's been a tradition the last five years to do a movie marathon in Owen's backyard the day before school resumes. We start just as it's turning to evening and stop around midnight usually, whenever the last movie ends. It's been one of my favorite things about summer since we started the tradition, this year it's been soured.

"You okay Clare?" Owen asks as I resume my seat in the lounge chair.

"Stomach ache," I reply opening the can of ginger ale.

For a while we sit there silently watching the movie as it starts to slowly get darker and darker. It begins to feel like the tradition that I love once more, and just as I'm relaxing and enjoying the tearful end to the movie Bianca saunters through the fence.

"I can only stay until ten," she tells us.

"That's perfect, the movie just ended, that should be just enough time for the next movie" Owen grins motioning for her to sit on his lounge chair. "Oh these are my best friends Drew and Clare," Owen introduces us.

"Yeah, we met before when I came out for the summer, briefly though," Bianca comments.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting you," Drew remarks.

"You don't remember what you had for breakfast," I shoot back in a snarky tone, "I remember, you were about to leave for the zoo with your grandparents."

"Yeah, that's right. That's a good memory you have Clare," Bianca smiles.

Owen starts the next movie, he grabs a blanket and sits on the ground. I try to concentrate on the movie, but it doesn't escape my attention that Bianca and Owen are flirting. I see her batting her long, and I'm sure fake eyelashes, at Owen whenever people on screen are kissing.

"Bianca, it's time to come in now," her grandma calls at precisely ten.

"There's only 10 minutes left Mrs. DeSousa," Owen says.

"I'll be in as soon as the movie is over Grandma," Bianca insists. Eleanor DeSousa twists her mouth at her granddaughter, but she does return inside and we finish the last few moments of the movie. "That was fun, thanks for letting me join your tradition," Bianca says standing up when the movie is over. "I should get inside, before my grandma comes out again."

"Isn't it a bit late in the summer to be visiting your grandparents?" Drew asks as Bianca goes through the gate.

"Oh, I'm not visiting, I'm moving in. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Bianca smiles and then disappears into the house.

"_Moving? She's invading! How am I supposed to compete with her?" _I think to myself while gritting my teeth.

"Gotta feeling it's going to be a good year," Owen grins. Not his usual sweet grin, a hormone driven dopey grin. I grind my teeth more and Drew chuckles. We help Owen clean up the backyard and bring everything inside.

"We should get going before Darcy and Spinner start wondering where Clare is and Mom sends some uniforms out looking for us," Drew remarks.

"Yeah, see guys tomorrow," Owen smiles hugging us both.

"Later, come on Clare," Drew says. I didn't bring anything to Owen's, so I have nothing to gather and take home.

"Can't believe school starts tomorrow," Drew sighs.

"I can't believe Owen invited her to our end of summer movie fest. Guys are so pathetic, you see an, admittedly, attractive girl in a slinky dress and you cease to think, just stare and drool."

"I don't remember drooling," Drew replies holding the chain link fence open so I can slip through it. We're at our high school and using it to cut through the woods to the ravine. Drew and I both live along the ravine, our houses are only a couple blocks from each other, but I live in the poorer side. The wrong side of the tracks so to speak, and Drew lives in the middle class area, Owen lives in the upper middle class area on the other side of the school.

We almost always hang out at Owen's house, then Drew and I walk home together. His house is closer to the school than mine, but he'll walk me all the way to my house before going home. I'm fairly certain either Darcy or Audra insisted on this. Drew's mom is a detective with the Ontario Provincial Police, she's pretty strict too and expects a lot of all four of her children. Their dad is a lawyer, but he's not a high priced criminal defense lawyer or anything he's a family lawyer. Which is why they live closer to my side of town than Owen's.

"You were both drooling trust me. I don't understand how guys can be so incredibly hormone driven."

"Maybe you should just tell Owen how you feel instead of ranting with jealousy," Drew advises.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Clare, I've known you since preschool, I see the way you look at Owen."

"If you see it, then why doesn't he?"

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't want to," Drew shrugs. I glower at him and fold my arms over my chest. "I didn't mean it like that, he's known you longer than I have, your moms were friends when they pregnant together. Maybe he can't see past you being his longtime friend, you're practically a sister to him."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I complain heaving a heavy sigh as my arms fall to my sides. "I've known him my whole life, the way he looked at Bianca today is the way I want him to look at me. He probably never will, I doubt any guy will ever look at me that way."

"Now you're just talking crazy, trust me it didn't go unnoticed when your boobs came in. Guys do look at you like that, you just aren't paying attention. You don't seem to notice when guys are flirting with you, or you bite their heads off and call them a prehistoric pig."

"You and Owen didn't say anything when I started wearing a bra," I counter. It's a weak argument, but I'm thinking about what Drew just said.

"What were we going to say? You're wearing a bra now let us see your boobs? Actually, the thought did cross my mind," Drew says. I can't tell if he's teasing or not, but I do hit his arm.

"You should talk to Owen, you've known each other for too long to keep secrets."

"Goodnight Drew," I reply as we've now reached my house.

"Night," Drew waves turning to walk to his house.

"How was the movie marathon?" Spin asks when I come in. Darcy is in bed, but Spin closed tonight and probably just got home himself.

"Good," I reply.

"Just good? You love that marathon," Spin comments.

"Just good, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed," I tell my brother-in-law before going to my washroom.

Darcy is five years older than me, and she was by no means the good girl, though we haven't had things very easy. Seven years ago our mom became ill, she battled cancer for two years before dying. Sometime during her illness our father started having an affair, he also started manufacturing and selling drugs. Both things were exposed before our mom actually passed away, I'm still convinced that these revelations are what finally killed her. I still haven't forgiven my father for the affair or the selling of drugs. He's now four and half years into a seven year prison sentence and I've never been to see him.

It was somewhere around the time of dad's arrest and mom's passing that Spinner moved to town. He and Darcy began dating and they eloped, not the smartest thing to do, but they didn't abandon me. Spin moved in, got a steady job as manager of The Dot and he's stuck around. Darcy and I don't always get along, but she stuck around and has been raising me and she does her best. Spinner is a good buffer for us, he and I get along very well. I work with Spinner at The Dot, he's a good boss too, I'm really glad he came into our lives. Another person I'm glad came into our lives is their son Julian, he'll be four months old next week. He's adorable and I'm a proud aunt.

I undress and get in the shower, all I can think about is Owen flirting with Bianca tonight. I wonder if I'm going to have to watch them flirt at school tomorrow? Maybe Drew is right, maybe I should talk to Owen, I'm just not sure that I can bring myself to do so.

**(OWEN)**

"See you at school Son," Dad says when I come out to the kitchen Monday morning. My dad is a coach at my high school, which is both good and bad.

"See you Dad," I wave while I grab a bagel.

"I might be home late Honey, but there's plenty of leftovers you two can heat up," Mom says putting in her last earring before she dashes out the door. She works as a producer at a local TV station. She has some crazy hours sometimes, but it's a good job, she makes good money and she loves it.

Both parents gone I eat breakfast and then drive myself to school. I was really happy to get a car for my birthday last year, and as the only one of my friends with their own car I'm usually the one doing all the driving. Just as I'm locking up I see Bianca leaving her house, she looks over and smiles at me. She's wearing short dark denim pants that stop at her knees and a pink top that scoops low enough to show just a bit of her cleavage.

"You want a ride to school?" I offer.

"Thanks," she grins.

"Do you know your classes yet?" I question when we're in my car and I start it up.

"Yeah," Bianca says leaning down and opening her book bag. She pulls a piece of paper from her backpack and unfolds it. "English first period, drama second, biology after lunch and math last."

"Which math class do you have?"

"Foundations for college math."

"Me too, we have all of our classes together except for homeroom, Clare has English first period you're probably in the same class as her. She has biology with us too, and Drew has math with us."

"Cool," Bianca smiles.

"So, how come you're living with your grandparents now?"

"I wasn't getting along with my parents, so they shipped me off to my grandparents," she shrugs. She sounds like she doesn't want to talk about it, so I drop it. We're at the school anyway, I park and we get out of the car. Some kids are hanging out on the steps and see me walk up with Bianca.

"What's your locker assignment?" I ask Bianca. She pulls out the paper with her classes and shows me. "That's near mine, Drew and Clare's too, come on lockers are this way."

"Your dad works here doesn't he?" Bianca questions.

"Yeah, as a coach and physical education teacher, you'll see him around. Here we go, this is your locker, mine is across the hall right there," I tell her pointing to my locker.

"Hey guys," Drew says from behind us and we turn around.

"Bianca this is Drew's baby brother Adam," I introduce her. Drew, Clare and Adam always come to school together because they live so close. In good weather they walk, when Drew needs to come early for practice or it's bad weather Mrs. Torres or their older brother Sean drops them off.

"Dude, I'm a year younger than all of you," Adam grimaces at me.

I just like teasing him because he's the youngest of four Torres kids. The Torres parents had two boys and two girls, but Adam is an FTM, so really they had three boys and one girl. I like Adam, he's cool and I admire him for being who is and being confident enough to put it out there no matter what other's think.

"It's nice to meet you Adam," Bianca smiles shaking Adam's hand.

"You too, Drew told me you were going to DeGrassi now," Adam grins.

Clare seems to be in a bad mood, she hasn't said a word and she's ignoring us, opening her locker to get her books. Usually she loves the first day of school, so I have no idea what's going on.

"Yeah, staying with my grandparents, right next to the Milligans. I never would have thought you two were brothers, you look nothing alike," Bianca remarks.

"It'll make sense when you see their mom," I tell her. Bianca squeezes her eyebrows together in response.

"We have an older brother, and an older sister, but I was the only one to get mom's olive skin and dark hair," Drew explains and Bianca smiles.

"You should probably try and get your locker open with whatever combo they gave you, sometimes the lock sticks," I advise Bianca.

She smiles, we all go to our lockers to make sure our combos work. Adam's locker is also in this hallway. Clare manages to slip away while we're getting our lockers open. Bianca's locker works and I walk her to class, Clare is in here at a desk and I wave to her. She smiles and waves back, maybe she's just tired because Julian woke her up or something.

"I'll see you in second period drama. Clare can show you where the classroom is, right Clare?" I request.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she replies slowly.

I grin at the girls and walk to class. My first class is personal fitness, Drew is in the class and my dad teaches. He does not play favorites though or Drew wouldn't be able to take his classes either. My dad is a good coach and teacher, I enjoy taking his classes. After showering I head for the auditorium where the drama class is held, arriving at the same time as Clare and Bianca.

"Miss Dawes teaches this class too," Clare tells Bianca.

"Hey," I grin at the girls.

"I have to get to photography," Clare says.

"See you at lunch," I say to her then motion for Bianca to enter the classroom first.

Miss Dawes is on the stage, there are chairs set up in a circle on the stage. Bianca and I go up on stage and sit in a couple of chairs. As everyone comes in and sits down Miss Dawes hand them a folded paper.

"Everyone look at the paper I handed you when you walked in, there is a play title at the top. One of the students sitting near you has the same title on their paper. Each of these is a brief scene from a play with two or three people. Find your partner or group and read over your scene, you'll have half an hour to read over it and get comfortable with it before performing for the rest of the class," Miss Dawes announces.

"Boy, she doesn't waste any time does she? We're just jumping right in," Bianca comments.

"Miss Dawes is a teacher that likes action," I reply with a smile. I'm not smiling because of what I said, but rather that Bianca is my partner and our scene includes a kiss!

**(DREW)**

"See you at lunch," I wave to Owen as we both leave the boy's locker room.

My next class is photography and digital imaging. It sounded like an easy class, Clare's also in the class, so at least I'll have a friend. Clare isn't in the class yet, but we also don't have normal desks there are high tables that seat two people, more like some of the science labs. I start to grab a table in the back for Clare and I, until a woman walks in capturing my attention. She walks to the teacher's desk and starts writing on the whiteboard. She must be the teacher, she's beautiful with long dark hair and dark eyes, fair skin, not as fair as Clare as this woman has a slight tan tone to her skin.

Rather than sit in the back I grab a table at the front of the room. I put my bag at my feet, sitting on the stool just as the teacher turns around. She sees me and smiles, this alluringly gorgeous smile that lights her whole face. I grin back and I'm pretty sure that her smile grows a bit.

"You're actually sitting at the front?" Clare questions when she comes in. She sits on the stool next to me, sets her bag down, looks at me, the teacher and back to me. "She's too old for you Drew," Clare whispers in my ear.

I just grin and keep gazing at the teacher, the whiteboard says her name is Miss Ashley Kerwin. It's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. When I don't stop staring at Miss Kerwin Clare hits my arm.

"Good morning students, this is my first year teaching at DeGrassi and I look forward to getting to know all of you. I am Miss Kerwin, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves, and be sure you are sitting in a place you will be happy with all semester," she says as soon as the bell rings.

We go around the room giving our names before Miss Kerwin begins class. She tells us what to expect this semester and how she grades, and then we go over the equipment that we'll be using in class. Just as she's finishing the bell rings for lunch. I linger at the table, wanting to stay after class and talk with Miss Kerwin, but Clare grabs my arm and pulls me from the room.

"Hey, just because you're too chicken to tell Owen how you feel doesn't mean you can ruin my opportunity," I grumble as she continues pulling me down the hall.

"She's a teacher Drew, she's too old for you and it's never going to happen," Clare remarks though she does finally let go of my arm.

"She's like 22 or 23 that's not that much older than me," I argue.

"Six or seven years older Drew, she's Sean's age. Besides which she's a teacher."

"Hey, it's not as though it's never happened before," I shoot back.

"What's never happened before?" Owen asks joining us with Bianca.

"Nothing," Clare and I reply together.

We all put our books away in our lockers and walk to the caf to eat lunch. My brother is already in here eating with his friends and nods to me. The four of us get lunch and sit down at one end of the long tables.

"How was photography class?" Owen asks us.

"Great," I grin.

"Good, Miss Kerwin seems a bit nervous at times, but she's nice. How was drama?" Clare asks.

"Good," Owen and Bianca say at the same time.

We're silent for a few moments and then Owen and I begin talking about football tryouts after school. Bianca seems interested, Clare seems bored, which is typical of her when we start talking about sports. We finish lunch and toss our trash, wandering slowly back toward our lockers.

"Bianca, would you like to go out Saturday night? I could show you around some," Owen says suddenly. I look over at Clare to see that she's clenching her jaw tightly.

"I'd like that," Bianca grins.

"Excuse me, I need to use the washroom," Clare remarks and her teeth are still clenched.

"I'll come with you," Bianca speaks up.

"Great," Clare replies forcing a small smile onto her lips.

"So, what's Miss Kerwin like?" Owen asks.

"Gorgeous," I grin back and Owen laughs.

"Crushing on the teacher."

"Wait until you see her, she's beautiful and sexy, she's perfect."

"It's probably a good thing that Clare is in the class with you, she can make sure you concentrate and don't spend the whole time fantasizing," Owen chuckles.

"Speaking of fantasizing; you should probably sit with Clare in biology and not Bianca so you don't spend all of class fantasizing about Bianca," I shoot back.

Owen glowers at me and then shrugs, "Yeah, probably."

We get to our lockers and put in our books, the girls join us a moment later, putting their books away. Owen walks off with Clare and Bianca on either side of him, I close my locker and walk to parenting class. Extremely happy to find Miss Kerwin in the classroom.

"You teach this class too," I grin.

"Yes, and a few of the other media electives. Drew wasn't it?" She smiles.

"Cool, don't suppose I'm lucky enough to have you teach my math class?"

"No," she laughs, "I don't teach math."

Other kids start to come in, so I take a seat at the front of the room. Right in front of Miss Kerwin's desk, so that I have the best view of her. I had to convince Mom that parenting was a vital class for me to take, and not another easy class. I'm really glad I managed to do so, with some help from my brothers. I know most of the kids in this class, but I'm not really friends with any of them, doesn't matter I spend all of class gazing at Miss Kerwin. I even linger after class, only walking out when I know I'm going to be late for math.

"Get lost?" Owen teases when I finally slip into math.

"Miss Kerwin teaches parenting too," I grin and Owen shakes his head.

Coach Armstrong teaches math, he's also one of the football and basketball coaches, both sports I play. I like Armstrong, he's a good coach and a decent teacher, but I hate math. I've never been good with numbers or science, a fact that my mom is sure I can overcome. Sean never did, but he also followed in Mom's footsteps and became a cop.

"I'd offer to walk you home, but Drew and I have football tryouts today. Clare's in the opposite direction and she works after school at The Dot anyway," Owen tells Bianca as we walk out of class.

"That's okay, I can find my way home. We passed The Dot on the way to school," Bianca comments.

"Yeah, it's a café right down the street. Clare's brother-in-law runs it and Clare works there after school and on the weekends," I remark as we reach our lockers.

Clare is not at her locker like I expected her to be, but maybe she went straight to work. Bianca gets her books, Owen and I stash ours, we say goodbye to Bianca and head to the boys locker room to change for football. Owen's dad is also one of the football coaches, Owen and I both call him coach when we're on the field. Since both Coach Milligan and Coach Armstrong know what we can do we spend most of the try outs helping with the newbies. After practice we shower and Owen drops me at home before heading home himself.

"I'm home," I call into the house.

"Hey, Dad's working late and so is mom. I ordered pizza and Dave's here doing homework," Adam informs me coming out of his room.

This happens a lot, both parents working late. Dave is also over a lot, not only is he Adam's best friend, but Dave's dad is mom's partner on the force.

"Cool, did you order pop? I think we're out," I tell him setting down my backpack.

"No didn't think of it, I can call them," Adam offers.

"Nah, I'll walk down to the store at the corner. I can start my homework after dinner," I reply.

Adam just shakes his head, he knows I'll do anything to put off doing homework as long as possible. Leaving the house again I walk down to the store, it's just a small convenience store but it's right on the corner. It sort of marks where the neighborhood starts to get poor, Clare lives on that side, but we can cut through the ravine to get to her house too.

I enter the small store and start looking at the pop section. I get what I want, and what I know Adam and Dave like. I get what Sean likes too, just in case he drops by. Sean is our oldest brother, he's 22 and he's a beat cop in town. Like me, he was never very good in school, he played basketball and wrestled, got into some trouble at my age but nothing too bad. Then he decided he wanted to be a cop like mom, she couldn't have been prouder when he enrolled in the academy. Next was Terri, she's 19 and goes to college in Vancouver. She wasn't into sports but did okay in school, she enjoyed acting and is majoring in dram at college. She comes home for the holidays usually, but we don't see much of her anymore. I think she always felt a little out of place, as Adam was never a girl and never wanted to play with her.

I take the armful of sodas to the cash register, pay and walk out with my bag. I nearly bump into Miss Kerwin, I grin upon seeing her and kind of wish we had actually bumped into each other.

"Hi Miss Kerwin," I grin.

"Hello Drew, getting an after school snack?"

"Huh?" I ask and she motions to the bag in my hand.

"Oh, uh pop for pizza my brother ordered. We live just down the street."

"Me too, and I forgot to pick up milk on my way home. I'm from a very small town, I still don't know where everything is here."

"There's a bigger grocery store close by. I'd be happy to show you around, say this weekend?" I venture.

She smiles, it's a gentle, flirty, softly sexy smile and my heart skips a beat, "I might just take you up on that."

**Update soon likely picking up that weekend when Bianca and Owen have their date, and Clare gets a new crush. Next to be updated is **_**Live in My House I'll be Your Shelter.**_


	2. From the Ballrooms to the Suburbs

**A big thank you to everyone that read, followed/favorited the premier. An especially big thank you to everyone that reviewed. **

**Also, a special thank you to Elena for requesting this story, and I am so very happy you are loving it.**

**I'm happy everyone is enjoying this story so far. I hope everyone continues to do so.**

**And, enough talking from me, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Ch. 2 From the Ballrooms to the Suburbs**

**(CLARE)**

"It's slow for a Saturday," I complain leaning on the counter.

"First Saturday after school's been back in session, I think most of the teenagers are sleeping. Or getting ready for a party," Spinner comments.

I have another three hours on my shift, it's been slow most of the day. I like working with Spinner, but when it's this slow and we have nothing to do, it's really boring.

"It's almost two, they could be doing either," I sigh wiping down the counter for about the eighth time this hour. When the door opens I look up, Drew grins at me as he walks in.

"Hey Clare, Spin. I'll take a double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake," he says. I start ringing it up, and then Drew notices Miss Kerwin out the window. "Actually, make that just the shake to-go," Drew grins.

I shake my head, but ring up his shake, as Spin starts making it. Drew pays and Spinner gives him his shake when it's done. Then Drew runs out the door as fast as he can, following after Miss Kerwin.

"What's he chasing after?" Spinner questions.

"A dream," is my only reply.

Spinner doesn't ask any more questions, and we go back to work. If you can call it that, in the next hour we get three customers. I'm dying of boredom, and the café is empty by the time Owen and Bianca come in. I smile at Owen, but my smile fades when I realize the two are on their date.

"Hi Clare, hey Spinner," Owen smiles, "can I get a strawberry shake with two straws and a basket of fries?"

"Coming right up," I respond ringing them up.

"I'll get it, you might as well take your break, we've been very slow all day," Spinner comments.

"I know, I feel like I've been taking a break all day," I remark.

"Go sit with your friends for a few minutes, maybe it will wake you up," Spinner urges. I smile at him, take off my apron, grab a cup and get myself some pop, then follow Owen and Bianca to their table.

"Pretty slow today?" Owen questions.

"Yeah, everyone seems to be sleeping or getting ready for their evening. Speaking of which what are you kids up to tonight?" I ask politely, I couldn't care less what they have planned for their date.

"Dinner and a movie later, right now a snack and maybe we'll go down to the beach for a bit, cuddle in the sand," Owen says in a slightly cooing voice. Bianca grins, I want to vomit.

When the door opens I look over, honestly I'm hoping it's a lot of people and we're suddenly very busy. If only to get away from Bianca and Owen making twitterpated eyes at each other. It's not a lot of people, just one boy, but he walks in and looks right at me. At first, I think it's because I'm wearing my work t-shirt, but he couldn't see that from where he is. He's looking at me and I smile, inadvertently biting my lip. I don't even realize I'm doing it until Owen kicks my leg under the table. I look at Owen and he's giving me an odd look, Bianca however is smiling knowingly.

"Hey, you want to join us?" Bianca offers the boy.

"Thanks, I'm Johnny," he grins. He has a wonderful smile, with an angelic face, blonde hair, and green eyes, set so nicely in a round cherub face.

"I'm Bianca and this is Owen. We're just grabbing a quick snack on our first date. And, this is our friend Clare," Bianca tells Johnny.

"It's nice to meet you all," Johnny says with a smile. He's looking only at me though, I roll my lower lip between my teeth and brush a curl behind my ear.

"What can I get you?" Spinner inquires coming over to the table and handing Owen and Bianca their fries.

"I don't know, what's good here?" Johnny asks.

"Everything, is good here," Owen says and kicks me under the table again.

"Bacon burger, fries and a coke," Johnny orders.

"You know, we should get ours to go and head down to the beach," Bianca comments.

"But w…" Owen is saying, Bianca must elbow him or something because he stops, clears his throat and starts over, "Yeah, the beach. Can we get ours to-go Spin?"

"Yep, no problem, let me just get Johnny's order in," Spinner replies before walking back to the counter.

"I'm new in town, what is there to do on a Saturday night?" Johnny asks.

"I just moved last week, but Clare knows lots of things to do, don't you Clare?" Bianca asks. I realize she's helping me flirt and I flash her a grateful smile.

"There's a club upstairs, it will open at eight and closes at one. There's movies, and downtown, beaches, shows," I start rattling off things and then stop myself before I continue. Thankfully, Spinner comes over with Owen and Bianca's food ready to-go.

"We should get going, see you later Clare," Bianca grins pulling Owen up from the table. She kind of pushes him to leave, but they're finally gone and now it's just me and Johnny, and Spinner.

"I should probably get back to work," I comment after a moment of awkward silence.

"What for, we have no other customers," Spinner comments bringing Johnny his drink.

"I didn't notice the shirt, I was too busy looking in your eyes," Johnny comments.

"Despite what Spinner said I really should get back to work," I smile feeling my cheeks get hot as I blush from his compliment.

Johnny grins back and I go behind the counter again. Spinner smiles, but he doesn't say anything. When Johnny's food is ready I take it to him, and he grins at me. Johnny eats slowly, a few other customers trickle in and out while Johnny eats. He leaves quietly while I'm ringing up another customer. I only notice he's gone when I see the table empty and I go over to clean the table. I start clearing the table and notice something under his glass, he already paid the bill Spinner rung him up, yet there's a ten dollar bill under the glass. I pick up the bill and see a note under it.

**Call me if you have time to show me around.**

He included his phone number on the note. I grin and put the note and money in my pocket then finish cleaning the table. I take the dishes into the kitchen and return behind the counter.

"I'm surprised Johnny left without saying anything," Spinner remarks.

"He left a ten dollar tip, and a note to call him," I remark putting the ten dollar bill into the tips and showing Spinner the note.

"You know, it's pretty quiet and you're off in a little over an hour anyway. Why don't you go after Johnny, he can't be too far," Spinner comments.

"Thanks Spin," I grin hugging my brother-in-law tightly. I go into the back, quickly change out of my work t-shirt and into the powder blue one in my locker. I grab my purse and run out through the back. I see Johnny up ahead, walking toward a car. "JOHNNY," I call to him and he turns back.

"You know I left my phone number on the note for a reason," Johnny laughs.

"I know, but you weren't that far away. Spinner let me off early, so I have time to show you around now."

"Great," he grins. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. "So, where to?"

**(OWEN)**

"You were helping her flirt," I scold Bianca as I drive us to the beach.

"So? She likes him," Bianca shrugs.

"Clare's never really had a boyfriend."

"Well, she has to start some time. Clare's an attractive girl, she must attract male attention," Bianca counters.

"Yeah, she does but…"

"No buts, she likes the boy. You're not jealous are you?"

"No," I snap quickly, "no I'm not jealous, she's like a sister to me. I just don't like the idea of her with some guy we don't know."

"Owen, she's a big girl she can take care of herself. I think that you should stop worrying about Clare and start worrying about this date," Bianca comments.

"Sorry, I'm just worried. Let's go enjoy the sun and our shake," I smile parking at the beach.

I grab a blanket from the back of the car and we walk down to where the sand begins. We stop to take off our shoes, then walk through the sand toward the water. Finding a spot we like I spread out the blanket. Bianca sits close to me, sipping at her shake and we watch the water. After a while we walk along the edge of the water, my arm around her, our feet cooled by the gentle lapping of the cold water. Suddenly, Bianca stops us, turning to me, looping her arms around my neck and crushing her lips to mine. When she kisses me there's a spark that runs from my lips and down my entire body. Bianca is like no girl I've ever met and I like her so much.

"I'm hungry again, let's go eat before the movie," she says.

"Anything you want," I grin.

We walk back to the pavement, brushing the sand from our feet before getting back in the car. I drive us to Queen Street and we look for a place to eat. I try asking Bianca about her parents and her home town over dinner, but she deflects my questions and changes the subject every time I do. So, I stop trying, we end up talking about school mostly, and the kids at school. After I pay for dinner we walk down to the theater. We have some time before the movie starts still.

"You want some dessert?" I ask Bianca.

"Yeah, an ice cream sandwich and a drink, with two straws," she grins, "I'm going to use the washroom."

She kisses my cheek before walking off. I grin and look at the concession stand menu, and then someone catches my eye, that Johnny guy from earlier. He seems to be with someone, and when the person standing in front of me leaves I see that Johnny's with Clare! He's got his arm around her shoulders, saying something to her, talking very close to her. They are a few people ahead of us in line, and I watch them closely. He gets a large popcorn and two drinks. I watch them and see that they go into the theater for the movie we're going to see.

Bianca returns just as I'm paying for the snacks. We go into the theater and I spot Clare immediately. I don't think Bianca sees them, I take her hand and we walk down the aisle. I pull Bianca into the row just behind Clare and Johnny, but sit a few seats over. Bianca is talking, but I'm just watching Johnny and Clare. In fact, I watch them more than the movie, he keeps his arm around her, but they don't do anything other than eat popcorn and watch the movie.

When the movie ends the lights come up a little so people can see the way out. Bianca and I stand up waiting to leave, but I'm still watching Clare and Johnny. The theater is crowded; people start lining the aisles and shuffling out slowly. Clare and Johnny stand up and she sees me, Bianca sees them too.

"I didn't know you guys would be at this theater," Clare comments sounding rather disappointed.

"I didn't know you two would be on a date," I quip back.

"I've been showing Johnny around town, we decided to come to the movies and get out of the heat," Clare replies.

"Why don't the four of us get some coffee," I suggest as we exit the theater.

"Actually, I still have some things to show Johnny. Let's go Johnny," Clare insists taking Johnny's hand and pulling him down the street. I start to follow them, but Bianca grabs my arm.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asks.

"Going after them," I reply slightly annoyed because I don't know why she's stopping me.

"Owen, are you on a date with me or are you spying on Clare? If you'd rather spy on Clare then I'm going home," she tells me with a voice laced with irritated ire.

I deflate a little, hanging my head as I turn to face her, "I'm sorry, you're right. Tonight was about us, and I've spent far too much time worried about Clare."

"Clare's a big girl, and very smart, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. You should be worried about taking care of me tonight," Bianca says with an annoyed huff. I can't blame her; it hasn't been much of a first date.

"I am, I really like you Bianca. Your curfew isn't for a couple of hours, I think I can salvage this date still if you'll let me try?"

Bianca smiles, I put my arm around her and we walk back to my car. I take us to the school, parking near the football field, and get the blanket from the back of the car again. Taking Bianca's hand, I walk us out to the 50-yard line and lay the blanket out. I lie down, and put my arm out, Bianca smiles, and lies down with me using my arm as a pillow. We lie there looking up at the stars, it's peaceful and it's just the two of us.

"This is perfect," Bianca smiles turning her head up to kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry for tonight, I wasn't a very good date. I really like you though, you're beautiful, smart and sexy. I know tonight wasn't great, but would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," she smiles moving up to attach her lips to mine.

**(DREW)**

"Hey Clare, Spin. I'll take a double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake," I order as soon as I walk into The Dot. Clare starts ringing me up and I look out the window absentmindedly, that's when I see Miss Kerwin walk past the window. "Actually, make that just the shake to-go."

Clare shakes her head, but rings me up for the shake while Spinner makes the shake. I take it and run out the door following Miss Kerwin. Ever since seeing her on the first day of school she hasn't left my mind. I'm good in class, though Clare knows I like Miss Kerwin, but no one else seems to. Except for Miss Kerwin, I've found reasons to stay after class, and we've been sort of flirting all week.

With a burst of speed I get ahead of Miss Kerwin. I must scare her because she gasps, but then she smiles when she sees it's me.

"Thirsty?"

"Drew, what are you doing?" Miss Kerwin laughs.

"I offered to show you around remember?"

She smiles a little and her eyes move slowly as she considers it, "Stay here, my car's at the school."

I grin and watch her walk down to the school, I lean against a building waiting for her. A couple minutes later she pulls up and I get into her car.

"Have you seen Queen Street yet Miss Kerwin?"

"Not yet," she replies.

"You'll have to turn around I tell her."

"Okay, turning around, and Drew when we're away from school call me Ashley," she says.

"Ashley's a beautiful name," I grin.

I tell her how to get to Queen Street, she drives down it first and then she parks and we walk back down some of the street. We don't walk too close together, just in case someone from the school is down here. We don't stay on Queen Street very long, we get back in the car and she lets me drive. I spend the afternoon showing her around, showing her all the big sights and things like the local grocery stores.

"Are you hungry? The least I can do for showing me around is make you some dinner," Ashley says.

"Dinner would be great, I'm starved."

Ashley smiles and gives me her address, I drive us back to her house and she opens the garage. I pull the car in, she closes the garage door and unlocks the door to the house. I follow her in and look around, it's a simple row house, the garage leads into the kitchen. She hasn't entirely unpacked yet, there's boxes all over. Her kitchen is pretty simple, the landlord has it painted in an awful green color though. She's got a dining table with a couple chairs set up, a sofa, and a coffee table with a TV on it, though the TV doesn't seem to be plugged in.

"I hope you like spaghetti, I'm not much of a cook," Ashley says.

"I love spaghetti," I grin looking at the TV.

"I haven't got it plugged in yet. I was never good with those things, my stepbrother always did it," she tells me as she starts getting out pots from a box.

"I can hook up the TV for you," I offer.

"If you don't mind, that would be a big help," she smiles.

She starts cooking and I get the TV hooked up, I even test out that it works, but don't keep it on. I catch her watching me as I work, it makes me grin, but I don't say anything.

"TV works, can I help with dinner?" I offer while washing my hands.

"No, I'm almost done. You can get out plates though, they're still in that box, I've been eating frozen dinners the last couple weeks," Ashley comments nodding to a box marked **Dishes**.

I get out a couple of plates from the box and find the silverware. I set the table, Ashley brings over a pot with the pasta, she's poured sauce on it and mixed it up. She brings over parmesan cheese and garlic bread, it's all store bought, I don't care though.

"So, tell me about your family," Ashley says as we start eating.

"My dad is a family lawyer, he works a lot. My mom's a D.C. so she works a lot too, my older brother Sean is a beat cop, I'm probably most like him. I was surprised he became a cop, I think we all were. My sister Terri is in college in Vancouver, she'll probably come home for Christmas. Then there's me, and Adam's the baby, he's only a year younger than me though."

"No, Drew, tell me about your family, not what they do, but who they are. Your relationship with them, what they like to do, what you like to do," Ashley says.

"My mom always expects too much of me, she wants me to be smart like Adam and Terri, but I'm not. I'm good at sports, sports and cars, so was Sean. My dad's a good guy, he believes in things, it's why he became a lawyer. He works hard, but he loves us all for who we are. Mom loves us, she just constantly wants us to be better, be something we're not, it's like we're never good enough. I know she loves us though, she always wants something more, and I can't give it to her. Terri kind of kept to herself, she liked acting, she's majoring in drama at college. I think she always felt out of place as the only girl, I don't think any of us really got close to her. I'm closest to Adam, it's more than just our ages, even though we're pretty much opposites we're close. He's smart, and brave, he's been through a lot, but he's not bitter or mean, he's lighthearted, he uses humor instead of his fists. He started out life as Gracie, he was never a girl though, it's been hard for him. I admire the strength that he has."

"That must have been really hard for Adam, and for your family. I don't have your brother in any of my classes but I look forward to meeting him. Your family sounds great, it must be nice to have so many siblings. I've only got my stepbrother Toby, he's younger than me, but he's a good guy. We're pretty different though, he's really smart. My mom and I have a good relationship and my stepdad and I do too. My father is gay, he and his husband live far away. It was hard for me to come to terms with my dad being gay at first, but he's happy and that's what was important to me. I love my dad and my stepdad too, he's a good guy."

"Sounds like you're close to everyone in your family, that must be nice."

"Yeah, it is, but you're close to Adam right? And Sean it sounds like," Ashley comments.

"Sean and I are pretty far apart in age, I'm similar to how he was in high school, but we're not that close really. I'm close with Adam, and my two best friends Owen and Clare."

"Clare Edwards, from photography class?" Ashley asks and I nod. "She's a sweet girl, seems very bright."

"She is, smart like Adam, very smart."

"I don't have Owen in my classes."

"He's on the football team with me, his dad is one of the coaches. The three of us grew up together, Clare lives around the corner from us."

"That's good, I never really had friends like that. I had a best friend in high school, we lost touch when I went to college though. I got pretty close to my college roommate, but I don't know anyone here, aside from some of the other teachers. My students of course, but I can't socialize with them," Ashley remarks and I chuckle.

"What do you call this?"

"This is different, you showed me around town and the dinner was a thank you. Not even a very good dinner," Ashley says.

She stands up quickly taking her plate to the sink, she starts washing it and she's not looking at me. I follow her, gently taking her hand and turning off the water. I turn her to face me, placing my fingers under her chin.

"We both know that's not what this is."

Before she can say anything I capture her lips with mine. For a second she's frozen as my lips massage hers. Then her fingers comb into my hair, gently scratching at the hairs at the back of my neck. Her lips part for me and I smile as I deepen the kiss.

**(CLARE)**

"What's wrong with him?" I question dragging myself out of my room at dawn. Julian had been screaming all night, the only one of us that got any sleep was Spinner. The only reason he did is because he left around three to go sleep at Above the Dot.

"Colic I think," Darcy yawns. "I've looked up a lot of cures and suggestions online, none of them worked," she complains lying her head on the kitchen table.

"Clearly," I yawn taking Julian from her.

"Spin is going to come home when he wakes up and take Julian for a few hours. He'll take him into the doctor's to see what's wrong, and so I can sleep. Why don't you go to Drew's and get a few hours of sleep, I'm sure Audra will let you use Terri's room."

"Good idea," I nod handing Julian back to her.

I stuff some things into a bag, put on a hoodie and shoes, I don't bother getting dressed. I can walk through the ravine and get there in a few minutes. I doubt very much that Drew or Adam will be awake this early, Audra and Omar will though. Normally, I come in through the basement, but as it's very early I knock on the front door.

"Clare Sweetie, you look terrible. You don't look like you slept a wink," Audra remarks when she opens the door.

"I didn't, Julian was up screaming all night, he still hasn't stopped," I yawn.

"Well, you can rest in Terri's room. The boys are asleep, I have to leave for work soon and Omar will be out most of the day, so it should be nice and quiet," Audra smiles bringing me into the house.

"Thanks Audra," I grin.

I smile at Omar sitting at the kitchen table, walk back to Terri's room and slip off my shoes. I'm asleep before my head even hits the pillow, and I sleep for several hours. It's just after noon when I wake up, I got six hours of uninterrupted sleep and I feel so much better. I yawn and stretch, get up to use the washroom and then go to the kitchen to eat. Adam's in the kitchen eating breakfast and gives me a curious look when he sees me in pajamas coming from the hallway.

"You sleep over?" Adam asks.

"Sort of," I reply getting some frozen waffles and sticking them in the toaster, "Julian was screaming all night. I came over at dawn, your mom let me sleep in Terri's room."

"Julian was screaming all night?"

"Yeah," I yawn grabbing the orange juice from the fridge, "if I'd known he was going to scream all night I would have just slept at Johnny's."

"Who's Johnny?" Adam inquires.

"This boy I met yesterday, he c…"

"You met him yesterday and you were going to stay at his house?" Adam questions.

"Not exactly," I respond. My waffles pop up and I look down the hall to see if Drew is awake before I explain. "He came into The Dot," I begin as I sit at the table with Adam, "I was on break, not that we were very busy. Anyway, Johnny's new in town and after leaving me a $10 tip and his phone number Spinner let me leave early, told me to go with Johnny. I showed Johnny around town, and then we went to the movies, only we happened to end up at the same theater as Owen and Bianca. I didn't realize it until after the movie, Owen was spying on us I think. He wanted the four of us to get coffee, I got annoyed and pulled Johnny away. He suggested we go back to his place, so I said okay thinking it was a house, and his parents would be there."

"His parents weren't home?" Adam inquires when I pause to take a bite of waffle.

"They probably were," I reply taking another bite of waffle.

"You're not making any sense," Adam grimaces.

"We didn't go to his house, that is he doesn't live at home," I reply.

"Then where does he live?"

Momentarily ignoring Adam's question I finish my waffles, and drink down my juice really fast. When I have nothing more to avoid his question I sigh and answer him.

"The dorms at U of T," I respond.

"You're dating a college guy!" Adam exclaims.

"We're not dating Adam, we went on one sort of date," I reply.

"But, you went back to his dorm room with him."

"I didn't know he lived in the dorm rooms. Nothing happened, we just talked," I reply.

"Does he know you're in high school?"

"It didn't really come up," I respond getting up quickly to take my dishes to the sink.

"But, he offered to let you stay over?"

"Well, yeah he said I could stay if I wanted," I respond putting my dishes in the dishwasher, "I told him I should go because I had work in the morning."

"Did he take you home?"

"I took a cab. I'm going to get dressed," I say before Adam asks any more questions. When I turn the corner I gasp nearly running into Drew. He's standing just on the other side of the wall and out of sight, meaning he was listening in. "Don't scare me like that," I scold Drew.

"College?" Drew queries arching one eyebrow and twisting his mouth.

I grab his hand and pull him into his room, "Don't even think about lecturing me. What happened with you and Miss Kerwin yesterday?"

Drew's response is to grin goofily, so I know something happened. Then he straightens up and scowls at me again, "We kissed and that's different, I've been in relationships before. You've been on what four maybe five dates, and most of those to dances at the school."

"Johnny and I didn't even kiss, and it was barely a date. Don't you even think about telling Owen I went back to Johnny's dorm room."

"You'll be careful?" Drew requests sighing heavily.

"Aren't I always?"

I leave his room before he can respond. I do get dressed, brush my hair and everything. I spend the day at Drew's, mostly watching him and Adam play video games. Darcy texts to say that Julian is sick, he's still very fussy and recommends that I stay at Drew's tonight as well. Audra says it's fine, I go to school in the morning with Drew and Adam anyway. I do go home for a short time to pack fresh clothes into a bag and grab my backpack, thankfully Julian is asleep while I'm there and I'm quiet.

Sean is here for dinner; he leaves right after dinner though. I watch TV with the brothers until we go to bed, I sleep very well and walk to school with Drew and Adam Monday morning. As we're walking up the steps I see Owen pull in, and I see Bianca in the passenger seat. I know they live next door, but for some reason it still hurts to see them together.

"See you two," Adam waves when we're inside. We wave to Adam and go to our lockers.

"So, you going to see Johnny again?" Drew inquires opening his locker.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard from him since Saturday," I shrug putting books into my locker.

"He's a guy, he'll wait a couple days to call," Drew says.

"Sounds like things went pretty good with Johnny," Bianca grins. She and Owen are together and his arm is around her.

"Uh, yeah," I nod exchanging a quick look with Drew.

"That's good, he seemed really nice," Bianca says. Owen rolls his eyes, going with Bianca to her locker, he even stays with his arm around her while she opens her locker.

"He is," I reply closing my locker.

"Owen asked me to be his girlfriend Saturday night, I said yes," Bianca smiles before smashing her lips to his.

"Nice," Drew grins.

"That's great," I reply with a smile I pasted on my lips. Owen and Bianca still haven't broken from the kiss and I feel like vomiting again.

"Drew," Miss Kerwin says from the end of the hallway, "can I see you for a few minutes? We need to discuss that extra credit project you requested on Friday."

Drew gives me a grin and follows Miss Kerwin. Owen and Bianca finally break from the kiss, Owen goes to his locker before looking at me.

"Isn't it a little early for Drew to request extra credit?" Owen asks as he gets some books from his locker.

"You know Audra, she probably made him since he's taking two fairly easy classes this semester," I respond.

Audra is like that, but I know that's not why Miss Kerwin wanted to talk to Drew. It's just not my place to tell Owen, I'm sure Drew will brag about kissing Miss Kerwin to Owen at some point. Boys like to brag, Drew especially. Although I do hope Miss Kerwin is telling Drew they can never be together. A teacher having any kind of intimate relationship with their student is dancing a very dangerous line.

**Update soon will pick up from about here in Drew's pov talking with Miss Kerwin. Next story is the premier of **_**I Wanna be Your Man like No Other Can **_**a Flare friends with benefits story!**


	3. It Doesn't Always Have a Shape

**Thank you to everyone that reads and especially those that review this story. I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so much.**

**Ch. 3 It Doesn't Always Have a Shape**

**(DREW)**

I follow Ashley into the digital media classroom where she teaches photography and digital imaging. She leans against her desk and I lean against the table where Clare and I sit.

"What happened Saturday was…" Ashley begins, but her sentence trails off and she looks at her shoes.

"Amazing?" I finish for her.

"It can never happen again Drew," she says.

"You don't mean that," I reply crossing my arms.

"I do mean that Andrew, I am your teacher, this can't happen, we can't. I could be fired and worse," she replies.

"I'm above the age of consent."

"It doesn't matter, I'm your teacher and our relationship must remain teacher and student. I'll see you in class," she says with finality pointing to the door.

I leave the classroom, but I am not giving up that easy, there isn't a snowball's chance in hell I'm letting Ashley go. I walk to the locker room and start changing for class when Owen comes in.

"Did Clare tell you anything about this Johnny guy?" Owen questions.

"Just that she saw you guys at the movies, and she went to his place afterwards," I reply getting my gym clothes on. She told me not to tell Owen that Johnny is in college, and I haven't. I simply told him that she went to his place, I didn't mention it was a dorm room.

"There's something I just don't like about him," Owen remarks as he starts changing.

"Yeah, well you had plenty of opportunity to ask her out and now you're dating Bianca."

"I don't want to go out with Clare, I just don't trust this Johnny guy."

I chuckle and shake my head, but I don't say anything else. While Coach Milligan has us running around I'm not thinking about Ashley, but of course my next class is with her. After I shower and change from homeroom I go into her classroom, she isn't in here, but Clare is.

"How did the talk about your _extra credit _go?" Clare questions.

"Miss Kerwin said we had to stop, she's just scared we won't be able to do it. I'll convince her otherwise," I grin.

Clare shakes her head and swats at me, I just chuckle. Ashley doesn't come into class until right before the bell rings. She barely says anything and then shows a movie, she's purposely avoiding me.

"She was avoiding you," Clare comments as we leave the classroom.

"She's just scared, she'll come around," I reply with a grin.

"It's amazing how cocky you can sound," Clare shoots back in a snarky tone.

"I can sound cockier, but it might just kill you," I retort and she swats me again.

We stash our backpacks in our lockers and walk to the caf for lunch. Owen and Bianca are already sitting a table, Adam walks in at about the same time and he sits with us. Owen and Bianca spend a lot of time talking about what they did over the weekend. Owen very carefully never mentions Johnny, Bianca does though. Neither Clare nor I talk very much over lunch, I think she's thinking about Johnny. I'm thinking about how to convince Ashley that we can be together and be discreet, and that it's worth it to try. In fact, I spend most of the afternoon thinking about how to do this. Well, I spend most of parenting class staring at Ashely and don't pay attention in class, but she can give me a private lesson later.

I pay no attention at all in math, Owen will have to text me the homework later. I'll probably have to have Adam or Clare help me with it. I absolutely hate math, and don't see the point in learning it when we have cell phones that have calculators, and I can search for the answer to more complex problems online. I'll never go into an industry where I have to do complex math though, I am not smart enough for that.

After school I go to football practice with Owen, Clare goes to work at The Dot and Adam goes to The Dot to do homework. I'm tired after football practice, but I have a plan now and I go to The Dot to find my brother.

"I'm going to Owen's to do homework, I texted Mom already," I enlighten Adam.

Clare gives me a look; she knows I'm not going to Owen's. She doesn't say anything though, and no one else sees the look she gives me.

"Okay," Adam nods.

I leave The Dot and walk through the ravine to the corner store. I want to buy wine, but I'm not old enough, and they know who my mom is. So, I get other things, candles, roses, steak, some herbs and spices because I don't know what Ashley has on hand. I also get some chocolates, after paying for it all I walk the back way to Ashley's house and knock on the back door. She doesn't answer, but I know how to pick locks and her backdoor has a very easy lock to pick.

I call out, but she must still be at school or running errands. I go into her kitchen; I know where everything is because I was just here on Saturday. I start cooking and I hear Ashley come home, I don't want to scare her, so I open the front door for her to let her see that I'm here. I'm careful to be out of view of anyone walking down the street though.

"Drew what are you doing here?" Ashley gasps sort of shoving me back inside.

"Cooking you dinner," I reply waving my hand toward the kitchen.

She smiles, her eyes twinkle and then she looks mad again. "I told you we couldn't do this, you shouldn't be here, and how did you even get in?"

"I can pick locks, you backdoor isn't very secure."

"I thought your mom was a cop?"

"She's a D.C., my brother is a cop, he taught me how to pick locks. I'm not letting you go Ash, not that easy. You are the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever known; I'm not letting you go because you're afraid of people finding out about us."

Before she can answer I cup her chin and lure her lips into a kiss, soft and tender but passionate.

"This is such a bad idea," Ashley says under her breath when I pull away.

"Sometimes very bad ideas lead to very good things. You should get comfy, pour yourself a glass of wine and relax, dinner will be ready very soon."

She doesn't argue, she just smiles and goes to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine. "Can I help?"

"No, you sit it'll be done very soon, it's very easy," I reply as I check the vegetables and fingerling potatoes.

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"Both my parents are great cooks, they don't usually have time with their jobs, but they taught all of us to cook."

"It smells divine," Ash smiles before taking another sip of her wine.

"Steak strips in a balsamic herb sauce, pan roasted carrots, fingerling potatoes, onions and green beans. Easy and delicious," I grin.

"And pricey it sounds like," she replies.

"You're worth it, besides I have a job."

"You didn't mention you had a job ."

"I work at the cell phone kiosk at the mall, the manager is great and he gave me some time off for the beginning of school. It also helps to know the football season and the schedule for our first few games. I go back to work on Wednesday," I reply turning off the stove.

"It's good to have a high school job," Ash smiles.

"Yeah, our parents insisted on it, I started last year. Adam will probably start working this year. Dinner is served," I grin setting a plate in front of her and sitting down with my plate.

"This is delicious Drew," she moans after taking a bite. The way she moans turns me on, I'm just thinking about kissing her now. "If we are really going to do this, us I mean, there has to be rules," Ash comments in her serious teacher tone of voice.

"Of course, I can follow rules, when I want to. I'll do just about anything to be with you, so what are the rules?"

**(CLARE)**

"Hang on a sec," Darcy says catching my arm as I'm about to go out to the breakfast table. I can hear Spin in Julian's room, probably getting Julian dressed. "It's Dad's birthday on Saturday," Darcy reminds me.

I knew Saturday was Randall's birthday, I was trying to ignore that fact. I was trying to just never think about that man again. I didn't care at all that it was his birthday, but Darcy sounded like she wanted something.

"And?" I question in a harsh voice crossing my arms over my chest.

"He wants to see you Clare, he said it was the only thing he wanted for his birthday," Darcy informs me. Her voice is pleading, to my mind she's siding with him, she thinks I should go and see him.

"I'm going to Drew's now, I'm not hungry," I respond grabbing my backpack and practically running from the house. It's only a couple minutes to get from my house to Drew's through the ravine, still in that time I begin tearing up. Hot, angry tears at first thinking about my dad and then empty, devastated ones thinking about my mom. I stop near their backyard at the ravine, when they come out of their house to come get me they'll come through this way. I lean on their fence wiping away the tears and trying to compose myself before the brothers leave their house.

"You're here early," Adam comments coming out of his house.

"I wasn't hungry," I reply as I begin walking to school.

"You could have come inside," Drew remarks catching up with me quickly.

"Didn't feel like it," I respond curtly.

Drew looks at me, then catches my arm and stops us from walking. Adam stops too, looking at me now that Drew's stopped us. I know they can see that I was crying.

"You get in a fight with Darcy or something?" Drew questions.

"Something, can we go to school now?" I request trying to pull my arm back from Drew. He's not holding tightly or anything, but he's also not letting go.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Drew asks again.

"Is it about Saturday?" Adam inquires.

"What's Satu…" Drew starts to ask, but I see the wheels turning in his head. Our families are pretty close, just like Adam and the rest of his siblings he knows when Randall's birthday is. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," I reply as we start walking again, "Darcy wants me to go see him. She says it's all Randall wants for his birthday. I don't want to see him, I'm not sure I ever want to see him again."

"They can't force you to go," Adam comments.

"I didn't even want to think about him, about what he did to us, to Mom. Now, it's all I can think about," I huff.

Drew puts a hand on my shoulder, we walk the next few minutes in silence, and then Drew begins talking about football. I've always zoned out whenever he and Owen talked about sports, today it's just giving my brain an excuse to continue thinking about Randall. I barely even notice when we get to school, and I just walk straight to class. I sit at my desk, pick at my nails and try fruitlessly to get Randall from my mind.

"Hey Clare," Bianca says when she comes in. I'm not intentionally ignoring her, it's just that I'm so caught up in my head. "Clare?" She asks again, she touches my arm and I blink and look at her.

"What? Sorry, I was just…thinking."

"About Johnny?" Bianca asks with a wry smile.

"No, just things," I shrug as Miss Dawes comes in.

Bianca doesn't ask any other questions, in fact she barely looks at me and doesn't say anything when we leave class. I go straight to photography class too, sitting at the table, I look down at it picking at a scratch someone made years ago. I know when Drew comes into class because he pats my back. He doesn't say anything though, he knows better. I know he's still seeing Miss Kerwin, he didn't tell me, and no one else knows. I can tell because I know him so well. It's in the way he looks at her, the way he flashes a secret smile when she glances at him. I still think it's a really terrible idea, but it's their mistake to make.

"I'm not hungry, I'm going to the library to get started on homework," I tell Drew as we leave class.

"Okay," Drew nods. He's giving me a concerned look, but doesn't say anything else.

There is no homework for photography, but I do get my English homework done. I get to biology a little early and sit down, I'm staring at the table and kind of picking my nails when a yogurt is placed in front of me. I look up to see Owen standing there, giving me a slightly admonishing look.

"Drew said you weren't eating lunch, and he was pretty sure you hadn't eaten breakfast either. Eat," Owen commands.

"I'm not hungry," I respond.

"Eat it Clare, you have to eat. The whole thing or I'll walk to The Dot with you and tell Spin you haven't eaten all day."

I sigh and take the yogurt, eating the whole thing before the bell rings. Bianca comes in just before the bell, she sits at the table next to ours. She and Owen exchange a smile as she sits down. Both my afternoon classes seem to drag on and on, it is a lot of the teachers talking and reading from text books, and I'm really only half paying attention.

"Hey," Owen says catching me at my locker after school, "I know your mind is on Saturday, but you shouldn't worry about it. You got through the last four years, you'll get through this one."

"He wants to see me, and Darcy is pushing for me to go," I respond as I shut my locker.

"She can't force you to go Clare. Why don't you come over tonight, after work? We can talk about it if you want to or we can hang out and watch movies," Owen offers.

"Okay, I'll walk to your place after work," I smile, "speaking of work, I have to go."

I wave to Owen and walk out of school to The Dot. I go through the back, change into a Dot t-shirt and tie an apron on as I go out to the front. It's busy, it's always busy after school, and even though Spin should take his break as soon as I get in he always waits until the initial rush dies down.

"You know your dad asks to see you every year," Spinner comments while wiping the counter. We don't close for a couple of hours, but it's pretty slow right now and we only have a couple of customers.

"I don't care; I don't want to see him. I hate him for what he did, I don't know if I can ever forgive him. I'm not ready to see him, I may never be ready. I really don't know if I can ever forgive him."

"No one is going to force you to go, but he's not going to be in prison forever," Spinner reminds me.

"Yeah, but hopefully I'll be away at university by then," I respond.

The evening continues to be slow, and I'm still thinking about Randall, at least until Johnny walks in. He smiles at me and I smile back, biting my lip.

"Hey, when are you off? I was hoping to take you to dinner," Johnny says.

"Not for a couple of hours, sorry," I sigh.

"Go ahead and take off now, I'll close and tell Darcy where you are," Spinner says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, get out of here, you can work a couple extra hours this weekend," he replies.

"Thanks Spin, you're the best," I grin kissing his cheek. "Give me two minutes," I tell Johnny before disappearing into the back.

I quickly change out of my work t-shirt and into the top I wore to school. I grab my backpack from my employee locker and go out to the front again. Waving to Spinner as we leave and following Johnny to his car. I remember to text Owen that I'm not coming over tonight, I just don't say why. Johnny takes us to dinner near U of T campus, he starts talking about his classes and I actually read a lot of the material. We spend two hours talking, and then we return to his dorm room.

"I wanted to apologize for not calling, I have been really busy with school," Johnny says as I sit down on his bed.

"That's okay, I have too, and had other things on my mind," I comment.

"You want to talk about it?" Johnny offers.

While we were at dinner and talking about books and authors and writing, I wasn't thinking about Mom, Randall or that he wants to see me. Now it all comes flooding back, the funny thing is the only memory replaying so very clearly in my head is finding out that Randall was cheating, and the look on Mom's face. Now the only thing I feel is overwhelming anger, it starts making me warm, so I grab Johnny and smash my lips to his. It was instinct, I suddenly just needed to be kissing him. To feel something besides deep seeded hatred and anger.

Johnny wraps his arms around me, parts his lips and deepens the kiss. It works for a while, I'm not sure how long, but for a while I'm happily kissing Johnny. I feel beautiful, I feel wanted, cared for even. I concentrate on his scent, his lips, my lips, it almost becomes a game to wrestle with our tongues. I'm starting to lose myself in him, the kiss, and the world begins to melt away, until Johnny's hands begin to wander. His fingertips grazing my skin under my shirt working up to near my bra. Then my stomach becomes filled with butterflies, a breath catches in my throat, my heart begins to pound. Logic takes over and I realize I shouldn't be here, be doing this, not now and not like this.

"I should be getting home," I comment as I push Johnny away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push I wasn't exactly thinking," he apologizes.

"No, it's not that, it's not you. It just hasn't been a great day, and I have school tomorrow, and homework to finish still," I reply. I hope he buys it, and then I don't sound as immature or as scared as I feel. All of it was true, I'm just not telling him that I'm angry and frustrated, and didn't much care how far I went a few moments ago, and that scared me.

"It's okay, I understand. Rain check? How about Friday night, unless you're working?"

"No, just Friday afternoon, you can pick me up from work."

"I should get you home then," Johnny smiles. I smile back and grab my backpack from where I dropped it. Returning once again to Johnny's car and he takes me home. "Have you ever thought about moving out on your own? Or living in the dorms? You live pretty far from campus," Johnny comments when he pulls up in front of my house.

"I know, but it's cheaper to live here than to get my own apartment. They don't give dorm priority to locals, I probably wouldn't get one, and if I did I could get a terrible roommate. Besides, I do help out with my nephew sometimes. Thanks for tonight, I'll see you Friday," I grin and kiss Johnny's check before getting out of the car.

"Have fun?" Spinner asks when I go in. He and Darcy are watching TV on the sofa.

"Yeah, Johnny's nice," I grin back.

"Clare, we need to talk about Dad," Darcy says and I grind my teeth.

"No, we don't," I snap back. "I'm going to shower and get my homework done, if you try to talk about Randall again then I'm going to sleep at Drew's!"

**(OWEN)**

"Owen," Darcy's voice early Thursday morning startles me. I was just leaving my house for my car, I was not expecting Darcy to be right outside my door this early. "I need a favor; I need you to talk to Clare. Convince her to go see Dad this Saturday, you can go with her, I can arrange it so that you both can go in. I know she doesn't want to, that she's still angry, but it's been five years she's been holding this anger and hate. She's never once been to see him, and despite what he did he's still our dad. He's going to get out soon, and I don't want to have to choose between them. I know I can't force her to go, but I really think it's in her best interest to go and see him, to hear his side. It's easy to hate someone you haven't looked in the eyes in five years."

"I'll talk to her," I respond on a heavy breath, "but if she still doesn't want to then you need to drop it."

"I promise," Darcy nods. She gives me a grateful smile and walks back to her car.

"What was that about?" Bianca asks from behind me, startling me even though I knew she'd be coming any moment.

"Darcy wants me to talk to Clare about something. I'll probably bring Clare home with me after school, well after football, so we can talk," I explain as we get in the car.

"About what?" Bianca queries.

"Clare's mom died of cancer when she was pretty young. Clare's dad started having an affair sometime after she got sick. He also started selling drugs and then making them too. Before Clare's mom died they found out about Randall's affair and that he was not only selling drugs, but making them. He's in prison, he has been for the last four years, and Clare hasn't been to see him or talk to him since he went in."

"Well, yeah! I don't blame her at all," Bianca speaks up.

"None of us do, but Randall's birthday is Saturday and he wants to see Clare. He's asking to see her, she doesn't want to go and Darcy wants her to. Darcy asked me to talk to Clare, to try and convince her to go."

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah, Darcy has a point Clare's been holding onto this for a long time."

"Just when do you let go of a betrayal like that. Her dad sounds like a coward, if I were Clare I'd be pissed too, no wonder she's been in a bad mood," Bianca comments.

I don't want to argue about this with Bianca, my instinct is to protect Clare, as it's always been. On the other hand, Darcy made some good points that I don't think Clare has thought about.

Bianca and I ride silently all the way to school, but Clare isn't at her locker. Drew's at his though, and Adam is with him. Bianca starts opening her locker, while I walk over to the brothers.

"You guys know where Clare is?"

"No, when we went to pick her up this morning Spin said she left early. She might be in class already," Drew says.

"If you see her before I do tell her I need to talk to her."

Drew nods and I walk off hoping to find her in class, she is indeed here at her desk. She doesn't seem to notice me until I touch her shoulder and she jumps.

"You scared me, what are you doing here so early?"

"There's only twenty minutes before class, it's not early. Listen, why don't you come to my place after practice? Bianca has to go straight home to help her grandma, but you could stick around, watch me and Drew at practice and then come home with me. We haven't had a lot of time together lately, and I know you don't work this afternoon."

"Yeah, that sounds good, we really haven't had time together."

"Great," I smile. She kind of smiles back, I can tell that she's in her head somewhere and I probably won't get anything else. I still need to stash my books and get to class, but instead of going to my locker I go straight to my dad's office. "Hey Dad, can I leave my backpack in here for class? I needed to talk to Clare, so I haven't been to my locker."

"How's Clare doing? I know this is a difficult time for her."

"Not great, but she's coming over after practice tonight."

Dad just smiles, I set my backpack down in his office and go into the locker room to change. Clare and I have been friends forever, my parents think nothing of her dropping by or staying over.

"You find Clare?" Drew asks when I come out to the locker room.

"Yeah, she'll watch practice and come home with me," I reply as I open my gym locker.

I hope Bianca didn't tell Clare why I want her to come over. They have homeroom together, and Bianca and I were arguing about it in the car this morning. I have no morning classes with Clare though, but Bianca and I have second period together, so I can ask her then. I don't have much time to think in homeroom because Dad keeps us moving and working hard. After I shower and change I grab my backpack from Dad's office and go to drama class. Bianca is already in here and I sit next to her.

"Did you talk to Clare this morning?" I ask Bianca.

"No, well, I said hi when I got to homeroom, but that was it. I don't think she likes me very much, and even though I don't think she should be pushed into seeing father, I also didn't think she'd want to hear so from me."

"That's crazy Clare likes you, of course Clare likes you, why wouldn't she like you?"

"Because she has feelings for you Owen, and I think she maybe feels like I stole you or something."

"No, no she's like my sister, you've got it all wrong."

Miss Dawes and a lot of other kids are in the class now, so we stop talking about it, but I'm sure Bianca is wrong. Drama is a fun class, Dawes can be a bit crazy at times, but she's a good teacher. Bianca and I leave class together, stashing our books in our lockers. I don't see Drew or Clare, but they both have second period together.

"Why don't we eat lunch outside? It's nice out, Drew and Clare will come find us if they want to, but if they don't we get a romantic lunch outside," I suggest to Bianca.

"I don't know how romantic the picnic tables outside are, but that does sound nice," Bianca grins.

We grab our lunches and sit outside in the sun, we stay out there for all of lunch period. Drew and Clare never come looking for us, either they know we want to be alone or just didn't want to eat outside. Bianca and I do see Clare sitting at her desk when we get to biology.

The afternoon goes by pretty quickly, I kiss Bianca before she goes home and then run to the locker room. I change into my football uniform, running out to the field with the rest of the team. Clare is sitting on the bleachers, she waves to us and we wave back.

As always practice is pretty grueling, our first game is next week against Bardell, so Dad has us start running plays and working strategy. Clare is doing homework the whole time, she barely looks up the whole time we're practicing. After practice and showering Drew and I walk out together.

"Ready?" I ask Clare. She's still on the bleachers doing homework, or reading ahead. Clare nods and puts her books back in her bag.

"See you guys tomorrow," Drew waves as he starts walking to the bus since he works tonight.

"Bye Drew," Clare calls.

"Later," I wave. Clare and I get in my car and I drive the short distance to my house. Mom is working late, and Dad won't be home for an hour. There's leftovers though, Clare and I heat them up and get out the salad. "We can eat in my room while watching a movie."

"Sure," Clare nods.

We take out plates up to my room and I put on a movie. By the time the movie is over both my parents are home. We take our plates downstairs and say hi to my parents as we put our plates in the dishwasher.

"You should probably take me home now," Clare remarks.

"Why? Hang out, you can spend the night."

"You have a girlfriend now Owen, I don't think she'll like it very much if I stay the night."

"Bianca won't mind, come on we've been doing it since we were little kids and you still have clothes here. I'll tell my parents you're staying, text Darcy," I insist.

"Okay," Clare nods before going upstairs where her backpack and phone are.

"Clare's staying over," I tell my parents peeking into the living room.

"I don't know Honey; I think you two are a little old for sleepovers."

"Mom, she's like my sister. Besides, I need to talk to her about visiting her dad this weekend. I told Darcy I'd talk to her, and I do think it would do Clare some good to see her dad."

"Alright Honey, as long as it's okay with Darcy," Mom gives in.

"Thanks Mom," I grin before going upstairs. "See, my parents are find with it," I tell Clare.

"Darcy said it was fine," Clare says.

"Are you going to tell Bianca I stayed over?"

"Of course, I'll tell her tomorrow."

"You want to watch another movie?"

"Sure, but don't you have homework? I finished all mine during your practice."

"I'll do it during the movie," I reply grabbing my backpack. I'm not sure how to start this conversation, so I decide to just start. "I know you don't want to see your dad, but I think you should go," I blurt out.

I look at Clare, her fists are clenched and her face is red, her teeth gritted and I just know she's about to yell.

**It's not a bad cliffhanger. Update soon picking up from here, including more of Drew and Ash, and will Clare go see her father? Next to be updated is **_**"I Wanna be Your Man like No Other Can"**_**.**


	4. The Trouble, Doll, is not Moving

**Be sure to vote in the polls on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors site. It's for what will replace **_**"Alone on a School Night" **_**and this time you have the option for it to be replaced by either a short story or a long one.**

**Ch. 4 The Trouble, Doll, is not Moving Mountains, but Digging the Ground that You're On**

**(OWEN)**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE TAKING HIS SIDE! TAKNG DARCY'S SIDE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MINE! YOU KNOW I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN," Clare screams, she's so red in the face I think she might passout.

"I am on your side Clare, of course I'm on your side. I also know you really well, and I think that you're too angry to be thinking about this clearly. He won't be in prison forever; at some point you'll have to face him. Wouldn't it be better to confront him now, to tell him how you feel about him now? He has to listen to you, listen to how he hurt you, how he betrayed you. I'll go with you, Darcy said she could arrange it. You need to confront him Clare, for your sake as much as his."

I watch the words sink in, her jaw unclenches, then her fists release, and she releases a breath. "You'll go with me?"

"I'll go with you and stay, I have your back Clare, as I always do. I'll take you, you can yell at him and if you want to leave as soon as your done yelling at him then we'll leave."

She looks away from me; she's clenching her teeth again. "Fine, tell Darcy we'll go. I'm going to get ready for bed, pick out another movie," she relents and goes to my drawer where the clothes she keeps here are. She also has a toothbrush and other toiletries here since she's been sleeping over since we were little.

I text Darcy that Clare said she'd go and I'll take her on Saturday. Darcy texts back that she'll call and tell them I'm coming with Clare. I pick out a movie and put it in, I get out my homework and sit at my desk. Clare returns from the washroom ready for bed, she's wearing the same pajamas she always wears at my house, my first football jersey. I've always been taller and bigger than her, when I outgrew the jersey she took it as nightgown. She's worn it to bed at my house the last three years, and yet tonight I look at her and find myself salivating. Then I give myself the biggest mental slap in history, Clare is my best friend I cannot think of her that way.

Clare doesn't say anything, just gets into bed, she watches the movie in silence. I only have homework for biology and math, it still takes me almost two hours. When I get into bed Clare's on her side and already asleep. It takes me a while to fall asleep, and I'm woken up long before my alarm by noises in the room. I realize Clare is getting her stuff together, packing up and she's fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" I yawn rubbing my eyes.

"Your dad is dropping me at home so I can get ready for school. I'll walk to school with Drew and Adam like I always do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at school," she replies.

I nod and close my eyes again, vaguely aware that she's leaving the room. I wake up almost an hour later when my alarm goes off. I get up and start my morning routine to get ready for school. Mom is at work already and Dad is just leaving when I come downstairs. I make myself breakfast, and look over my homework while I eat, just to be sure I didn't miss anything. When I go outside to my car Bianca is leaning against it.

"How'd convincing Clare to see her father go?" Bianca questions.

"She agreed to go see him. I'm going to take her on Saturday, go in with her. I'm not sure how she'll be feeling after that, but I was hoping we could go out that night, since I have a game tonight."

"I know, I'll be watching you at the game, and I'm free tomorrow night," Bianca grins.

I smile and lean over to kiss her cheek before putting the car in reverse. I drive us to school and see Clare, Drew and Adam walking in just as I'm parking.

"Where's Clare?" I ask Drew when we get to our lockers and she's nowhere in sight.

"Said she'd see me in class and walked off as soon as we came inside," Drew shrugs.

"Is she pissed? She said she would go last night, but she left really fast this morning," I remark without thinking. It doesn't occur to me that I never told Bianca that Clare spent the night.

"Clare stayed the night? In your room?" Bianca questions, she's not yelling, but she is pissed.

"Yeah, I'm out of here, good luck Buddy, see you in class," Drew says patting my arm as he quickly leaves.

"You can't be jealous, she does it all the time. We've known each other forever, I told you she's like my sister, nothing ever happens," I assure my girlfriend, but then think of Clare sleeping in my old jersey last night. I bite the inside of my cheek to stop thinking of it.

"Don't tell me what I can't feel, she spent the night at your house, you didn't even tell me. You keep saying she's like your sister, but I know her feelings for you go deeper than that. How am I not supposed to be worried that she's sleeping there?"

"I don't think of her that way, you have nothing to worry about with me and Clare. I like you Bianca, and I didn't mean to not tell you it just sort of slipped my mind. I've known Clare for so long, and she's been sleeping at my house for so long I didn't think to tell you. If you don't like it then she won't spend the night anymore."

"Really?" Bianca asks with a hopeful tone.

"Really," I nod, but feel a pit in my stomach at saying this.

Bianca smiles and pulls me to her giving me a hard and passionate kiss, which fills that pit in my stomach.

"I suppose, given the circumstances, and what you needed to talk to her about, I understand. But I don't like the idea of her staying the night anymore, not unless it's something like last night," Bianca says when she pulls out of the kiss.

"No more sleepovers," I nod.

"I'll see you in second period," she grins giving me one more peck before walking off.

I open my locker, stuff in my backpack and then walk to the boy's locker room just as the bell rings. Drew is in here changing for gym, I walk over slap his arm with the back of my hand.

"Thanks for ditching me back there," I remark as I open my locker.

"What? She's not my girlfriend, it wasn't for me to explain."

"At least, Bianca understood," I reply, "mostly," I add under my breath.

I change for class, putting both Bianca and Clare out of my mind temporarily. With the game tonight Dad has Drew and I doing things differently than the rest of the class. He's making sure we're prepared for tonight's game. When I get to second period Bianca is already here, she smiles when she sees me, and I sit next to her. Dawes has us reading the same scene from various plays in different ways, to show how the different emotions we portray can change a scene.

"You coming to the game tonight Clare?" Bianca asks when the four of us are eating lunch.

"Clare doesn't like sports, Adam will be there, with most of his friends," Drew answers for her.

"I go sometimes to support Drew and Owen, but Drew's right I don't like sports. Anyway, I have work this afternoon and then Johnny's picking me up for a date," Clare says without looking up from her salad that she isn't really eating.

"Oooh, things must be going really good with Johnny," Bianca grins. Clare just nods, she's still not looking up, and she's still not eating. "Well, I love sports, the athleticism, the scent of the men sweating. Football especially, the raw male aggression is a real turn on," Bianca says and then rubs my leg under the table.

I kind of choke on the bite I just took, now Clare looks up at me, and Drew is laughing. Bianca just grins mischievously and takes her hand away, Clare finally takes a bite of food. After we all toss our trash Bianca says she's going to the washroom, the rest of us go to our lockers to get our books.

"Are you sure going out with Johnny tonight is such a good idea?" I ask Clare while closing my locker. She closes her locker and scrunches her face at me. "I just mean that you're not exactly in a good mood."

"No, I'm not, but I'm sure Johnny will take my mind of things, he's pretty good at that," she responds and storms off towards biology without me.

"I didn't like the sound of that," I remark looking at Drew.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't know what she and Johnny do on their dates. I know she's in a bad mood, but Clare's not stupid. It's not like she's just going to sleep with the guy to make herself feel better," Drew assures me.

"Yeah, you're right."

Drew grins and walks off to class, I walk to biology, Clare and Bianca are already in here. Bianca smiles at me, Clare won't even look at me. Thankfully, the teacher spends all of class showing us a movie. Math class sort of drags, it usually does though, math is not my favorite, and it's my last class. Somehow time just goes slower in math class. After school it's straight to the field for practice and warm up.

We cream the other team and win our first game of the season. I skip the celebration in lieu of my own private celebration with Bianca. After that little tease at lunch I'd rather make out with her than eat pizza. We get dinner and then dessert to-go, I take her to the park and spread out a blanket. We eat dessert under the stars and spend the rest of the night making out, at least until I have to get her home for curfew. It was great, and then I'm really horny when I get home thinking about it.

I don't sleep well though, I can't seem to get tired, and I stay up late playing video games. I fall asleep about 4AM and wake up just after ten when my alarm goes off. I take a quick shower, and then spend some time debating what to wear to a prison. Finally, I just pull on jeans and a t-shirt. I told Clare I'd pick her up at 11, and I pull up to her house just a couple minutes before. I get out to knock on her door, but she comes out of her house, and gets in my car without a word. I return to the car, she's already buckled up, and it's a long, silent and tense drive to the prison.

When we get there we have to read and sign a form, show our ID's and listen to a guard go over the rules. Then we get visitor passes and we're escorted back to a small room. A guard is inside, Randall sits at a table, and another guard is at the door.

"Clare," Randall lights up when he sees his daughter. She hasn't changed her expression since I picked her up.

Randall looks different than I remember, he's skinner, but has more muscle. His eyes look sort of hollow, or sunken in, as if he hasn't slept for the last five years. His skin is more of an ashen color, everyone in Clare's family is fair skinned, but Randall doesn't look like he's gotten much sun. Though, I guess he hasn't.

He doesn't move from the table, and Clare doesn't sit down. I'm not really sure what to do, so I stand by Clare, after all I'm here for her.

"Hello Owen, good to see you," Randall nods to me before looking back at Clare. "You look wonderful Clare, so beautiful, so grown up. It's so good to see you, thank you for coming, finally."

"I'm not here for you, I only came to tell you how much I hate you. How angry I am for what you did to Mom when she was dying. For abandoning me and Darcy when we needed you the most. For exposing our entire family to danger by selling and worst of all making drugs. You turned your back on all of us when we needed you the most, for your own selfish needs and reasons. I can't forgive you, I don't want to see you, I didn't want to come today. Everyone keeps telling me I can't hold onto this anger, but after what you did, what you put us all through I don't know how I can let go of it."

Having said her piece, she turns on her heel and runs to the door, leaving through it as fast as she can. She didn't yell, but her words cut deep, I can see the pain in Randall's eyes and on his face. I'm not sure what to say, and I wave awkwardly, starting to turn to follow Clare out.

"Owen wait," Randall says in a begging tone and I turn back, "please tell me about my daughter. Darcy brings me news and pictures when she visits, but I want to hear about her from a friend."

"Clare is…" I pause thinking about how to describe a girl I've known forever to her own father, "amazing. One of the smartest kids in the school, she always gets straight A's and even working at The Dot with Spinner as much as she does her schoolwork has never suffered. She's beautiful, and kind, and clever, always thinking ahead. She's an amazing young woman Randall, you should be proud. She's grown up strong, and sure of herself. She's dependable and loyal, and stubborn, very very stubborn, but I think that might be her worst quality."

"Thanks Owen, I know your friendship has meant a lot to her. It always comforted me to know she had your friendship. I always thought you two kids would end up together someday."

"I should probably go after her. It was good to see you Sir," I tell him and leave the room. Clare's not in the lobby, she's not even by the car, it's not as though she can wander that far. So, I get in the car and start driving, I find Clare walking down the side of the road and I pull up next to her rolling down the window. "Were you planning to walk the thirty miles home?"

"Maybe," she responds without stopping.

I pull ahead a little, stop the car and open the passenger door, "Clare get in the car. I am not letting you walk home."

She huffs a little, turns and gets in the car, buckles up and looks out the window. She says nothing for the entire drive home, first she's angry and then I'm not really sure. She just keeps staring out the window, I can't tell if she's sad or maybe just lost in her head. She doesn't say anything and doesn't look away from the window for the entire drive.

"You want to come over? Have a movie fest?" I offer.

"No, and I don't want to go home either. Can you drop me downtown? I think I'll go to the bookstore."

"Sure, do you want me to stay?"

"No, I want to be alone."

"Okay, I'll drop you downtown then."

She doesn't say anything else, continues looking out the window, but I'm worried. I drop her near her favorite bookstore downtown, and she gets out of the car without a word. I watch her go inside and then start driving home. I'm worried about Clare, but she wanted to be alone, and I know she didn't want to be near me. So, I try to put Clare out of my mind and start thinking about my date with Bianca tonight.

**(DREW)**

"No plans with the girlfriend tonight?" Adam questions.

It's Saturday night, and we're walking to Bobby's house for a party. Bobby is a halfback on the football team with me and Owen. I knew Owen wouldn't be at the party because he has a date with Bianca, and I was pretty sure Clare wouldn't be there. She doesn't really like high school parties to begin with, and after seeing her dad today I was sure she wouldn't be in the mood for people. I invited Adam to come, and we did stop at Clare's house to invite her, but no one was home.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't have a girlfriend," I reply. Clare's the only one that knows about Ashley, and only because she's smart and saw me flirting in class. Generally, Adam and I have no secrets from each other, but Ashley doesn't want anyone else to know, she'll get fired. I don't mind being secret as long as I have her.

"Yeah, sure," Adam laughs.

I don't reply, talking more generally just gets me into trouble. It doesn't matter we're at Bobby's house. He has a nice house with a large backyard, stone patio, BBQ, large lawn and hot tub. He's also set back a little with a high fence and trees, so we can be somewhat loud and not bother the neighbors. It's only 8:30, though the party has been going since 4, but I had work until 8 tonight.

"Hey it's the Torres brothers," Keith smiles when we walk in. He's also on the football team. He's got his arm around a cheerleader, and a beer in his hand.

"Let's get something to drink, the walk made me thirsty," I tell Adam.

"Yeah, me too, but I don't want anything with alcohol," he replies. I'm thinking the drinks are in the kitchen and we start looking for it. Adam is looking around the party, probably for people we know. I find the kitchen and grab a hard lemonade, Adam takes water. I pick up the bottle opener to open the hard lemonade, and stop when I think I hear Clare's giggle. I look around, but don't see her, so I open the bottle. "Drew, look," Adam says smacking my arm.

I look up to see Clare, and my mouth drops open. Not because she's at a party, rather because she's got a drink in her hand. Not a wine cooler, but a mixed drink, and seeing the drunken grin on her lips I'm betting it's not her first drink. It's also shocking to see her sitting on Victor's lap, her arm around his neck. She's batting her eyelashes and flirting, I'm sure it's the alcohol, but as far as I know the only alcohol she's ever had was some champagne at Darcy and Spin's wedding.

"I didn't think she'd react well to seeing her father, but I didn't expect this," I comment. We're already walking over to her, and she sees us coming.

"Hey it's Dadam! Nnnonono, wait…" she slurs, she's way past tipsy and far into drunk, "Adrewwwanadam Torrrrrezzezez," she giggles. She slurred both our first names together, rolled the r on our last name and stuttered on it.

"You mean Drew and Adam," Victor laughs.

"Is what I say," she says before giggling which ends in a hiccup, "hi A brothers."

"Clare, how much have you had to drink?" I question.

"Idunno," she shrugs spilling some of her current drink on her clothes. "Shummeone gaveme a wee drinkie whenicamein, then I had 'nother weedrikie, annudder. Thiz is my lots wee drinkie."

After sorting out her slurred speech and words that ran together, what I surmise is that she's had lots of drinks. Probably all given to her by guys, and she's now hammered.

"I think that should maybe be your last," Adam comments. Her only response is take another sip.

"SETTING UP THE POKER TABLE," Bobby yells out.

"Ooh, Ilikie poker," Clare grins jumping up, and spilling yet more of her drink on her top. She grabs Victor by the hand and starts dragging him away. Victor flashes me a goofy grin, and I can see he's turned on after having Clare on his lap. Victor's a senior, I don't know him that well, but he's on the track team and soccer team.

"We'd better follow her," Adam remarks.

"Yeah," I nod. Clare only takes a few steps before stopping.

"What's wrong Hot Stuff, don't want to play poker anymore?" Victor asks.

"Dunno where he yelled," Clare replies shaking her head.

"Poker table is this way," he replies putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

We follow them, the poker table is already full, but it's mostly guys and one of them happily makes his seat available for Clare. She sits, Victor stands next to her, sort of behind her. I can't tell if he intends to help or just try and peek down her top.

"We should play strip poker," Elliot says. The table is four guys and two girls, he still wants to play strip poker.

"No thanks," the other girl says getting up from the table.

"Oookay," Clare smiles and the empty chair is quickly filled by another guy.

"Nope, it's time for you to go home," I tell Clare taking her hand.

"No, I donwanna, having fun," she replies trying to swat me away.

"Too much fun, it's time to go," I assert pulling her up.

"Let her stay Drew, she's having fun," Victor grins.

"She doesn't know what she's doing, she's never been this drunk. We're taking you home Clare."

"Lishen misterdrewu," she replies poking me hard in the chest, "dontellme what t…" she stops mid-sentence and covers her mouth. "Ugh have to…" she mumbles.

I know what she's about to say, and I pick her up running her outside as fast as I can. I barely have time to set her down and she starts vomiting all over the rose bushes.

"How are we going to get her home? Darcy's going to freak as soon as she sees her," Adam comments while I hold back Clare's hair.

"Sean is on patrol tonight and his place isn't far. I'll walk over and borrow his car, we'll take Clare to our house and put her in Terri's room. We can text Darcy that Clare is too angry to sleep there, and we'll tell our parents the same thing. Stay with her while I go get Sean's car," I instruct my brother.

He nods and takes my place with Clare, I start walking to Sean's place. It's only a couple of blocks, but I have to go up to his apartment to get the spare car key. Once I get Clare and Adam back to our place I'll return Sean's car and walk home. It only takes a few minutes to get back to them, and Clare seems to be asleep on Adam.

"She threw up a couple of times, and I had her rinse her mouth out with water from the hose. She had some to drink too, then she just fell asleep," Adam informs me.

"Good, hopefully that's the worst of it and she'll sleep it off," I remark.

I pick Clare up, put her in the backseat, Adam gets in the passenger seat. I can't really buckle Clare up, but I drive to our house very slow. When I pull up to the house Adam jumps out to open the front door. I pick up Clare from the backseat, getting one of her arms around my neck, my arms under her legs. She wakes up as I start walking, her eyes flutter a little and she flashes me that drunken grin again.

"My hero," she says and then puckers her lips leaning forward like she's about to kiss me. I'm kind of anticipating it actually, but then she falls asleep again and her head falls onto my shoulder. Adam is laughing hysterically, I ignore him and take Clare back to Terri's room.

"She smells like alcohol, she spilled a lot of it on her clothes," Adam comments as I'm lying Clare in Terri's bed.

"Yeah, I need to get Sean's car back, see if you can get her shirt off and wash it before anyone else gets home. Put her in one of my shirts. My shirts will fit over her breasts better than yours. I'll be back soon, but hopefully she'll just sleep it off."

I drive Sean's car back to his place, park it in the garage and go up to his apartment to return the spare key. I also leave a note that I borrowed the car under an emergency situation. Then I start the walk back to our house. It's about six blocks back to our house, and I stop for coffee on the way, the whole trip takes me about an hour. When I get home Adam is watching TV and I hear the dryer going.

"She's still asleep, I've been checking on her every twenty minutes," Adam tells me.

"Good, I'm going to shower," I tell my brother.

I walk back to the washroom we share and strip down. I was supposed to go to Ashley's place after work tonight, but she called and said she was spending the weekend with a girlfriend in Wasaga Beach. It's a good thing we were at the party though; I don't think most of those guys would have behaved very well. I'm also pretty sure Clare would have played strip poker, and that would not have ended well.

After I shower and put on boxers and pajama pants I join Adam in the living room to watch TV. I also realize we don't have Clare's purse or phone. So, I call Darcy and tell her Clare is angry and wanted to sleep here. Darcy just says okay; she knew it wasn't going to be easy for Clare.

When the dryer buzzes I take Clare's top into Terri's room and check on Clare. Adam got her shirt off and she's sleeping in one of my black t-shirts. He also got her shoes off, and even put a bottle of water at her bedside. She's asleep, snoring lightly, and will probably wake up feeling awful.

"I thought Owen was taking her to see her dad," Adam remarks when I return to the living room.

"He did."

"He didn't stay with Clare afterwards?"

"She probably didn't want him to. I'm just not sure how she ended up at the party. I thought she'd go to Johnny's or something. She went out with him last night, although she was in a bad mood, maybe the date didn't go so well."

I look back to the dark hallway as if Clare's going to reply, she doesn't of course. I go back to watching TV, but I'm not paying any attention. My mind thinks about Clare, then Owen and then Owen and Bianca, and then Ashley and I finally smile. When we hear a key in the lock we know Mom and Dad have returned from their date night, they have one every Saturday, although Mom can get called into work.

"How was date night?" Adam inquires.

"It was great," Mom smiles.

"How was work?" Dad asks me.

"Fine, uh Clare's sleeping in Terri's room tonight. Darcy and Owen kind of talked her into going to see her dad today. She did, but it didn't go well, anyway, she was still angry and didn't want to go home and argue with Darcy some more. We told her she could sleep here," I inform my parents.

"That's fine Honey, it must have been very hard for Clare to see her father after so long. Well, we're going bed," Mom says.

She starts checking door and window locks, turning off some lights before going back to their room. Adam and I stay up watching TV until we decide we're tired enough to go to bed. I sleep well with wonderful dreams of Ashley all night long, sexy dreams of Ashley. I wake up after eleven and find the house pretty quiet. Adam is in the living room watching TV and eating breakfast.

"Mom got called in, Dave's dad picked her up. After she left Dad said he was going into the office to get some work done," Adam informs me.

I nod sleepily and shuffle into the kitchen to get myself breakfast. I eat and watch TV with Adam, but when I'm done eating I decide to go check on Clare. I go into the room and she's still sleeping, hopefully she slept it off. I sit on the edge of the bed and lightly shake her arm.

"Clare, wake up drunken beauty."

"Nnnrughh," she groans, "what time is it? Where am I?"

"It's almost noon, and you're at my house. How do you feel?"

"Awful," she groans holding her head.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. I never thought I'd see you get shit-faced at a party. How did you even end up there?" I question handing her the water bottle to get her to drink some.

"I went to see my dad, and told him I hated him and I'd never forgive him. Then I had Owen drop me at the bookstore downtown. As I was wandering downtown a couple guys from the football team recognized me and invited me to the party. I went with them, and I wanted to stop thinking about my dad. So, when Bobby offered me a drink I took it, and then guys just kept giving me drinks, and I drank them. The more I drank the less I thought, and the better I felt. I remember you at the party, and Adam, you were there right?"

"Yeah, we found you drunk and on Victor's lap, all ready to play strip poker. You realize how stupid you were last night right? You have no idea what was in the drinks they gave you. Some of those guys are my friends, but I don't know that they wouldn't have just taken you back to a bedroom and raped you after you passed out."

"I know it was stupid, but last night I just didn't care. Darcy kept pushing me to see Dad and I didn't want to. I've been stewing over it since Thursday, and it completely ruined my date with Johnny on Friday. We got in a fight, he took me home and I haven't heard from him since. When I did finally see my dad, I was so angry and…spiteful. He looked terrible, but when I saw him all I could think about was what he did to us. What he put us through, what he put Mom through, and it just made me enraged. All I could do was tell him how I hated him and wouldn't forgive him, and I stormed out. I will never understand how he could do that, how he could betray us all like that, put us all in danger. He's my dad, he's supposed to protect the family, not put us in danger. Why would he do those things Drew?" She questions looking at me as tears begin to crawl down her cheeks.

"I don't know Clare; I think the only person that can answer that is your dad."

"You're right, I need to go back there," she says wiping her eyes.

"What?"

"The prison, I need to go back to the prison. I need to talk to him again, to ask him how he could do those things, ask him why. I got things off my chest yesterday, but what I really want are answers. Can you drive me back? Please Drew, borrow your mom's car or something, I have to do this."

"Okay, but I have to be at work by 4, so we'd better get going."

"Thanks Drew," she smiles leaning over to hug me. "Uh, why am I wearing your shirt?"

"You spilled alcohol on yours, we washed it. I'm going to go get ready, if you don't want to go home Terri left some stuff here, and we have extra toothbrushes and such in the closet."

"Thanks Drew," she smiles and then her face changes. "Wait, do Darcy and Spin, and your parents know I was drunk?"

"No, we told them all that you were too angry to sleep at home. We couldn't find your purse though, you probably left it at Bobby's. We'll pick it up on the way back, but we need to get moving."

I leave the room and go out to the living room to fill in Adam. I get dressed and ready for work, since I doubt I'll have much time after the drive to the prison and back. Clare wears the clothes she did yesterday, brushes her teeth, and uses some of mom's deodorant. I swing through a drive-thru coffee shop to get her some coffee, and we drive in silence to the prison.

"No visitors," says the guard at the gate.

"Please, I just need to speak to my father. Randall Edwards, I came yesterday b…"

"No visitors," he says again in a much harsher tone.

"Listen you…" Clare begins trying to get out of the car, but I grab her arm.

"Whoa, assaulting the guard isn't going to get you in. Stay here, let me handle this," I tell her. She sits back and crosses her arms, I get out of the car. "Listen, she saw her dad for the first time in five years yesterday, she was angry and all she did was tell him so and leave. Now she wants to ask him why he did what he did. What if we park over there, and you get him out to the yard for a few minutes?" I suggest offering the guy $60 which is all I have in my wallet.

"I think something can be arranged, park down there and wait by the car," he grins.

"Thanks," I smile. I get back in the car and put it in reverse.

"What are you doing?" Clare questions.

"The guard will have your dad brought out to the yard. We're just going to park over there and he'll be out in a few minutes."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I just convinced him with my charming elocution," I respond, and Clare twists her mouth to say she doesn't believe me. "Don't worry about it, just talk to your dad," I insist as I park the car.

She waits in the car until she sees her dad coming, escorted by a guard. Then she gets out of the car, going to the fence and hanging onto it. I hope she gets her answers, even if she does I doubt they'll be ones she wants to hear. I just don't want to find her drunk at another party.

**Update soon picking up from right here in Clare's pov likely. The next chapter will also have more of Drew and Ashley, plus two new students at DeGrassi. Next story to be updates is **_**"I Wanna Be Your Man Like No Other Can.**_**"**


	5. It Don't Feel Like It Did Before

**Hello Readers, in case you missed it the winner of the poll for what should replace **_**"Alone on a School Night" **_**is **_**"Tell Me I'm the Only One". **_**As that is a short story it will enter the rotation this round, premiering after the next chapter of **_**"We've got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts".**_

**The poll is now down, thanks to everyone that voted!**

**Ch. 5 It Don't Feel Like It Did Before**

**(CLARE)**

"After yesterday I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again," Dad says holding onto the chain-link fence, "I deserved all of the anger you showed yesterday. I know I deserve more."

"I was angry yesterday, I still am, and I don't know that I'm ready to let go of it yet. I may never be, but I need some answers. I want to know why? Why did you cheat on Mom when she needed you the most? Why did you abandon her like that? Abandon me and Darcy when we needed our dad? Why did you start making and selling drugs? Something that's not only illegal, but could have very easily put us all in danger?"

"Oh Clarebear, I wish I had answers for you. I don't even fully know myself why I did what I did. I will answer as best as I can, and hope that you can understand. I have lived to regret the affair every single day, and I wish I could take it back, to go back in time and stop myself. Your mother was the only woman I ever loved, she was and always will be the love of my life. My high school sweetheart, and she was dying before my eyes. I was scared, that's what it comes down to, I was so terrified of watching her die I ran away. Not just from her, but from you and Darcy. I should have been a man, been the rock and the strength that you all needed, but I failed. When Debbie showed me some attention, took care of me…" his sentence trails off and I see the shame on his face.

I swallow back some tears and the lump in my throat, waiting for him to continue.

"I was weak, it's all I can say. I was terribly weak and I did something terrible. I felt so helpless with your mom being so sick, I couldn't even help you girls. So, I ran away and into the arms of another woman. I would give my life to go back in time and stop it all from happening. As for the drugs; the medical bills were piling up, we were so in debt, I needed a lot of money fast. I wasn't thinking about the danger of it, or really even that it was illegal. I knew cops, Audra and Sean are on the force, it was naïve of me in a way, but I thought they'd never suspect me. Once I started making the money from selling and was able to pay the bills, I just wanted to make more, it was greedy and stupid. I should have stepped back, even for just a moment and looked at what I was doing. Thought about the possible implications, but I didn't. I don't blame you for being angry, or hating me, I know I deserve it. I know you may never understand, even if you never forgive me fully for the horrendous mistakes I made, I hope you won't hate me forever."

I bite my lip; it's trembling as I hold back the tears. I have so much on my mind, things I want to say, and I can't even breathe right now.

"Edwards, times up, back inside," the guard calls to him.

"I know it might take some time, but I'd like for you to come and visit. Even if it's just to come and yell at me again, I don't want you to hang on to that anger Clare. I love you," my dad says and then turns around following the guard back inside.

I watch my father walk away, gripping the fence as he disappears into the prison walls again. When he's gone those tears I was holding back burst free, I start shaking I'm sobbing so hard, I can hardly breathe. I don't even realize Drew got out of the car until he puts an arm around me.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I've spent so many years hanging onto this anger and hate. When the affair was exposed and the fact that he was selling and making drugs, I didn't see him as my dad any longer. I just saw him as this villain, I guess it was easier than still seeing him as my dad, someone I cared about. I never even tried to understand or see what he was going through. I never really thought about how hard it was for him. I'm still angry, in a lot of ways I still hate him but…" I pause for a breath wiping some tears from my eyes and wondering how to say this. "I guess I'm just really full of emotion right now," I tell him.

"C'mon let's go home," Drew says helping me to the car.

He starts driving and my tears begin to dry, I'm still feeling a lot of emotions, and trying to sort them all out. In some ways everything I felt or thought is very mixed up now. In other ways I'm thinking a lot clearer than I have been the last couple days.

"Actually, can you drop me at U of T? My date with Johnny Friday night was kind of a disaster, because I was worried and angry about seeing my dad. I owe Johnny an explanation, and I have some time before I need to be at work."

"Yeah, I'll drop you there. Better plug into your phone how to get there from here, and tell me how to get to his dorm. Does he know you're in high school yet?"

"No, I'll tell him though. If I'm going to tell him the truth I might as well get it all out there," I sigh. I admit I'm a little worried that Johnny will just never talk to me again, but I can't keep hiding the truth for him, and he's bound to find out at some point. I spend the rest of the drive running through what I will say to Johnny. Drew parks as close as he can to Johnny's dorm. Before getting out of the car I lean over and kiss Drew's cheek. "Thanks for driving me Drew, and for rescuing me last night. I know we bicker a lot, and probably wouldn't even be friends if not for Owen, but you really are a good guy. I'm grateful to call you my friend."

"Hey you've helped me through a lot too. We may not be friends if not for Owen, but I'm glad we are too. I hope it goes well with Johnny. I'll see you tomorrow," he says as he pulls over near Johnny's dorm.

I get out of the car, wave to Drew as he drives away and start walking to Johnny's dorm room. As it's Sunday afternoon there's a good possibility that Johnny isn't even here, but it's a chance I have to take. I want to do this now while it's fresh on my mind. The hallway to Johnny's dorm room is crowded and loud, so it's hard to tell if there's any noises coming from his room. I knock and wait a few seconds, his door opens, he cocks an eyebrow when he sees me, but does step aside so that I can come in.

"I came to apologize for the other night. I should have cancelled, I was in no mood for a date or in the right mindset," I take a deep breath and start pacing neurotically before telling him this next part. "I was angry, and upset, and a lot of other things, because I was going to see my dad the next day. I haven't seen him in almost five years because he's been in prison. My mom died of cancer a few years ago, when she began getting sick he started selling drugs and then making drugs to sell. That's why he's in prison now. When my mom got sick he also started having an affair, which is why I haven't seen or spoken to him in all this time. I should have cancelled our date because I took some of that fear of seeing him and the anger out on you, and for that I apologize. I know I probably just scared you off with all those skeletons in my family closet, but there's one more thing I need to tell you. I don't go to U of T or any university for that matter. I'm still in high school, I'm a junior at DeGrassi Community School. I didn't exactly lie, you never asked my age, and I did kind of hide the truth. Anyway, that's it, all my dark dirty secrets. Don't say anything, just let it all soak in. I'll understand if you never want to see me again, but I hope that you will."

Before Johnny can say or do anything I leave his dorm room. I do kind of hope he chases after me. He doesn't though, I run out of the dorm and down the street a bit before stopping. It's only now that I realize I'm stuck. Drew had to get to work and left, I have no idea which busses to take from here, and I only have an hour to get to work. I can't call Drew, he's already at work. Spinner is at work, and I'd have to explain to Darcy what I was doing here, so I call Owen.

"Are you busy?" I ask when he answers.

"Just doing some chores, why? What's up?"

"I need a ride to work, I'm at U of T."

"What are you doing there?"

"I'll tell you when you pick me up."

I tell Owen how to find me, and then pace around as I wait for him. A part of me still hoping that Johnny comes to find me, or calls or texts even. I don't hear from or see Johnny, when Owen pulls up I get in the car.

"Okay, so what were you doing here?" Owen inquires as he begins driving.

"I came to talk to Johnny, in his dorm room," I confess. No reason to hide the truth now, Johnny may never speak to me again.

"He's a student here?! Where is he? I'm gonna kill him," Owen growls.

"I need to get to work Owen, you can't kill him. Anyway, after telling Johnny about my dad, why he's in prison and that I'm in high school I don't think he'll ever speak to me again."

"If he doesn't want to see you anymore because of things that are out of your control, then he was never good enough for you. Why didn't you tell me he was in college?"

"Not now Owen, besides if you want to be angry with someone for hiding the age of the person they were dating be angry at Drew." I didn't exactly expose Drew's secret, just sort of hinted at it. Knowing Drew, I'm sure he's been dying to brag about it all to Owen anyhow.

"What does that mean?"

"Talk to Drew," is my only reply as I look out the window.

"Clare I know things didn't go well with Randall yesterday b…"

"I saw him again; Drew took me up today. I got some answers, it helped me see what he was going through. It's also left a lot in my mind to think about."

"I'm proud of you for going to see him again. You know I'm here if you need to talk, or anything," Owen says.

"I know, thanks Owen."

He squeezes my hand just as he pulls up outside The Dot. I thank Owen for the ride and go in through the front door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes, I need a t-shirt, I didn't have time to go home," I tell Spinner. I go behind the counter and grab a t-shirt in my size. I walk back to the employee locker room and lounge. Put my purse into the locker and change into the Dot t-shirt. When I return to the front I jump right into making peoples orders.

"So," Spinner speaks up when there's finally a lull, "if you didn't go home from Drew's where did you go?"

"He took me to see Randall, said something to the guard so I could speak to him."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I got some answers. I'm still angry, in a lot of ways I still hate him, but I spent so long just seeing him as this monster. I never considered what he was going through when Mom got sick. I have a lot to consider, to think about, some long held beliefs to reconsider."

Spinner doesn't say anything, just hugs me tightly.

"I stopped by Johnny's on my way back. I told him everything, about Randall and why he was in prison. And, that I was still a junior in high school," I comment and Spin cocks an eyebrow. "Don't get angry, he's going to U of T."

"Oh, he uh…" Spinner begins and then stops scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. "Were you…did you…"

"All we did is kiss, but after telling him everything I don't think he'll ever want to see me again."

"I'm sorry Clare, if knowing the truth makes him run then he's not worth your time anyway. You will find someone that truly deserves you," Spinner says hugging me again and I smile at my brother-in-law.

**(DREW)**

I had to close up the kiosk a little late, there were two girls, maybe thirteen years old, that wouldn't leave. They asked to look at a bunch of cases and phones, were trying to flirt. I told them I was closing at least ten times, and they still wouldn't leave. I finally had to tell them that the mall was closing and if they didn't leave I would have to have security escort them out. I was now at last in my car on my way home, but I didn't want to go home I wanted to be with Ashley. The only one that knows about me and Ash is Clare and she can't exactly cover for me. So, I go home, at least to show them that I came home.

"How was work Dear?" Mom asks when I come through the door.

"Long, I'm pretty tired, I'm just going to shower and go to bed."

"Alright Honey, get some rest."

I set my stuff down in my room and go into the washroom I share with Adam. I shower pretty quickly and go into my room, but not to get ready for bed. I get dressed again, make it look like I'm sleeping and text Adam.

**Drew: Going out, it looks like I'm sleeping, if they find I'm gone tell them I'm just at Clare's.**

**Adam: Okay. Where are you really going.**

**Drew: Don't worry about it, just cover for me.**

**Adam: Better be back by morning.**

**Drew: I will.**

I turn off my light, go through my window, and walk to Ashley's house. There's always a chance she'll send me away, tell me to go home. It's dark now, but I still don't go to her front door. I go around to the back, but I don't knock, simply send Ashley a text.

**Drew: Open your back door.**

She doesn't text back, but I hear noises from inside and I know she's coming. She opens the door wearing only a silken night shirt, a glass of wine in her hand and a coy smile.

"I don't think you should be here so late," she comments, but does so as she steps aside to let me in.

"I got off work, went home to make an appearance and wanted to be with you."

Her smile grows and I wrap her in my arms crushing my lips to hers. She links her arms around my neck, her lips parting, her tongue gently caressing my bottom lip. I slide my tongue between my lips and then hers, our lips begin fighting for dominance and I pick her up in my arms. I carry her back to the bed and lie her down, I'm straddled over her and gently caressing her inner thigh. I feel her quiver and yet tense at the same time. My fingers crawl up her leg, and find her hip bone, gently stroking her cotton panties. Her night shirt is hiked up a little with her lying down and my fingertips brush her belly. She moans gently into the kiss.

I feel this nearly overwhelming need to touch her skin, to feel her. I start to open the buttons on her nightshirt. Every time I open a button I expect her to stop me, and every time she keeps her lips locked with mine I open another button. When I have them all undone the shirt falls open. I break from the kiss, for the first time since coming through the door, to look at her nearly naked figure. A wonderfully happy, lustful grin stretches across my lips.

"You are so beautiful," I tell her before taking her breasts in my hands. My hands easily cover them, and she moans a little at the feel of me squeezing them.

I watch her crane her head back in pleasure and then envelope her left nipple in my mouth. It becomes hard, her back arches, her body quivers. While I suck at her nipple gently, and massage her other breast with my hand, my right hand traces down her stomach. My fingers drift between her legs and she opens them for me. I touch her panties, delighted that she's wet. I take my mouth away from her nipple, moving down and taking her panties off her legs. I remove them swiftly, hoping to not give her a moment to think about protesting.

I toss her panties over my shoulder and lie down on her bed, my head between her legs. I lick her slit softly with my tongue, her vaginal lips parting. She smells like a fresh spring rain; she tastes lightly sweet almost like honeysuckle. I twist my tongue inside of her and she moans lightly. Sliding my hand under her ass I'm able to lift her up for even better access and hungrily lap up her juices.

She writhes and moans, occasionally grabbing my hair to direct me. I know when she's close to orgasm because her entire body goes tight. So much so that her core seems to squeeze my tongue a little. Then her taste changes just a little bit as her entire body begins to quake and she moans my name loudly. I lick softly until she's ridden out her orgasm, then withdraw my tongue slowly. She jerks a little and moans again, her body still jerking ever so slightly, and I start kissing my way up her body.

"Mmm, that was very nice, a lovely way to end my night," she smiles as I lie down next to her.

"You are a very wonderful dessert," I grin.

"I want to return the favor, but I can't move just yet," she says smiling softly.

"We have all night," I reply turning on my side to stroke her hair.

She smiles, letting out a soft contented moan, I keep stroking her hair and soon she's asleep. I cover her with a blanket, quickly take care of myself, clean up in the washroom, and get dressed again. Kissing Ashley gently and closing her bedroom door, I turn out the other lights in the house, and once again leave by the back door. I make sure to lock the handle as I go. It's an easy walk to my house, and I sneak back in through my bedroom window. When I go out to brush my teeth Adam is just coming out of the washroom and he sees me.

"Have fun?"

"Yes, lots," I grin back.

He only shakes his head and goes into his bedroom. I brush my teeth and go to bed dreaming happily of Ashley. I have wonderful steamy dreams about her and wake up horny, so I take care of that before leaving my room. I get ready for school and eat a big breakfast, because I'm starving. Adam and I leave and start walking for Clare's house, she's sitting outside, just staring into nothing. She doesn't even look up when she hears us coming.

"Clare," Adam says touching her shoulder. She kind of jumps and blinks at us, then stands up without a word and starts walking to school.

"You okay?" I question.

"Hmm? Yeah, just a lot on my mind," she replies.

I just figure with seeing her dad yesterday she's still thinking about that, so I don't bother her. Adam leaves us as soon as we're in school to find his friends, and Clare just sort of drifts away. I go to my locker and find Owen at his, I nod to him as I open my locker.

"Hey," Owen says closing his locker and leaning next to mine. "Clare eluded to the fact that you might be dating someone older."

"I don't know if it can actually be called dating, we don't exactly go out," I grin. My grin grows and turns lustful as I think about last night.

"Dude, you are seeing someone older, who is it? How could you not tell me, and how did Clare know before I did?"

"Clare figured it out, I didn't tell her. You know how smart she is. I couldn't tell you, it's Ashley."

"Who's Ashley?"

"Miss Kerwin," I reply in a low voice closing my locker.

"Shit, you and the teacher! Wh…" Owen exclaims, I cut him off by smacking his chest.

"Shut up, no one can know. She'll get fired, and my parents will kill me."

"Okay, I need details now," Owen says.

I close my locker and we start walking to the locker room early. "I guess it kind of started the first day of school, we were flirting and Clare caught on. I flirted with her all week, she was flirting back, at least giving me these flirtatious smiles she didn't give anyone else. I pursued her, kind of chased after her, actually literally chased after her one day. I showed her around town last Saturday, took her home, kissed her that night. She was resistant, told me we couldn't because she's my teacher. I told her that it shouldn't matter and we'd be secret. I've been going over to her place as much as I can. I was even over there last night after work, and I ate her out."

"Shit Dude, no way!"

"Yeah, she tasted amazing, and she fell asleep after. I thought about staying the night," I grin. I'm getting horny just thinking about it all again.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you and…" Owen goes quiet as a student passes and we duck into the boy's locker room before continuing. "You've been seeing your teacher for like a week and you've already had sexy time with her. Bianca and I have made out, but that's it."

"Ash is older, more experienced, when I was down there she was directing me where to go. Gripping into my hair and pushing my head around, it was hot," I smile just as a few of the other guys walk in. Thankfully, all they could have heard was the last few words.

"You finally get some Torres?" Jake laughs.

"More than you ever have Martin," I shoot back.

Now of course everyone in here starts bragging about some conquest or other. Only two of the girls mentioned even go to this school, I'm pretty sure most of the guys are lying. It's a good thing my first class is physical, because after telling Owen everything about me and Ash I'm horny again. Running around and working on weights diverts that energy somewhere else. Even so I'm greatly anticipating seeing Ash next period, I can't exactly kiss her in the class room, but exchanging secret looks is pretty hot.

It's hard not to think about her when I'm showering, but the other guys are loud enough that it distracts me. I am one of the first ones into class though, I even beat Clare, and since I'm the first one in Ash flashes me a smile. Not just any smile, a sinfully secret, blissful smile. I grin back and brush past her as I go to my table.

Clare comes in a couple minutes later, sitting at the table, she seems to be still trapped in her head. She doesn't even really look at me as she sits down. Before the late bell the class is filled up, including a new face. He must be a new student because I don't recognize him at all. He's kind of tall and lanky with light brown hair, and he hands Ash a note.

"Class this is Declan Coyne; Declan why don't you take that empty seat there. You'll have some catching up to do, so why don't you stay after class and I'll tell you what we've been doing. Clare would you mind helping Declan get caught up?" Ash asks. Clare doesn't move, doesn't look up, I know she's trapped in her head, so I elbow her.

"What? Sorry Miss Kerwin, I was…thinking," she says quietly.

"Would you mind getting our new student caught up at lunch?"

"No, I can do that," Clare nods.

Ash smiles, Declan sits down and Clare at least pays attention throughout class. When the lunch bell rings Clare stays behind with Declan. I don't think she's eating with us, so I head to the caf looking for Owen, but he seems to be eating alone with Bianca. I want to eat with Ash, but I can't, so I get some lunch at sit at a table with some of the other football players. All through lunch I see Connor staring at me from across the caf. He tried out for the football team this year, and he's second string, he's also friends with Adam, but that doesn't explain why he keeps looking at me the way he is.

I go looking Ash after lunch, just to see her for a few minutes, I can always use the excuse that I need to talk to her about school work. I don't find her though, so I go to my locker for my backpack and start walking for my next class. A girl, that I don't recognize, rounds the corner while looking at a sheet of paper and rams right into me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" She snaps at me.

"Me? I was watching, you had your head down trying to read. If you can't read and walk at the same time, read first and then walk."

"I was trying to find my way around this ridiculous school, I can't believe my dad moved us here."

"Let me guess, your last name is Coyne?" I ask.

"Yeah, Fiona, how'd you know?"

"Declan is in my photography class. One of my best friends is helping him get caught up. I'm Drew Torres," I tell her holding out my hand. She smiles softly and shakes it, now that she's smiling and not glaring at me she's really very pretty. "So, which class do you have now?"

"Parenting."

"So, do I, and you're going the wrong direction," I tell her motioning in the direction that she came from.

"It's this map they gave us; it doesn't make any sense."

"You'll learn the way around pretty quickly. So, are you older or younger than Declan?"

"Older, by four minutes."

"Twins huh? So, where'd you move from?"

"New York, and I miss it already."

"At least, you moved from a big city to a big city. You could have moved to a little tiny rural town."

"Yeah, I know, but I miss New York, and my friends."

"This is it, parenting with Miss Kerwin, I think the desk in the back left corner is empty," I tell her pointing to the desk.

"Thanks Drew," she smiles.

I sit at my desk, waiting anxiously for Ash to come in, she's actually almost the last one into class. She flashes me one of her secret smiles before starting class, of course she announces Fiona and asks Jake to get her caught up with the class. I wait at my desk when the bell rings, I'm never very anxious to get to math, but I also want more time to look at Ashley.

"Drew, can I speak to you about your last assignment please?" She asks as the other kids are filing out. I grin and go up to her desk, she pulls a file out as though she's going to look for a paper. "I wanted to talk about your…" she begins, but when the last kid is out she stops and lowers her voice, "wanted to see if you planned on coming over again tonight?"

"I work 5-8, but I'll be over after that," I grin. I keep the lustful grin on my face as I walk out. Once again I see Connor giving me a strange look.

**Update soon from right about here. The next story to be updated is **_**"I Wanna be Your Man Like No Other Can."**_


	6. Everything Just Bleeds

**I've added two long stories to the list on my profile page. A Clew story and a Flew crackship story!**

**Ch. 6 Everything Just Bleeds**

**(DREW)**

"Mr. Torres, the principal needs to see you," Armstrong tells me when I get to math class.

Owen gives me a look wondering what I'm in trouble for, and I only shrug. I have no idea what the principal would want to see me for, I haven't done anything bad recently. I turn and start walking for Simpson's office, wondering what happened. However, when I get to Simpson's office and see Ashley I think I know what it's about. I swallow hard as I knock on the door and Simpson waves me in.

"Close the door and take a seat Drew," Simpson instructs. I close the door and sit down, Ashley won't even look at me. "I've been informed that there may be an inappropriate relationship going on between you two."

"I don't know who you heard it from Sir, but it's not true," I tell him.

"This person overheard you telling Owen that you've been to Miss Kerwin's house alone at night. That you were going over tonight after work, and you may be involved in a sexual relationship," Simpson says.

Ashley tenses up, she's not sure what to say, I on the other hand am an expert at bending the truth. I may not be able to save us, but I'll do what I can. I know this is partially my fault, we shouldn't have been talking about it at school.

"I have been, but it's not what it sounds like, Miss Kerwin has been helping me with math. She knew I was struggling and offered to help, but the only way it worked for both our schedules was for me to go over to her place at night. I didn't tell my family because I didn't know if it would do any good," I explain to Simpson.

"Drew's a good student in my classes, I wanted him to do his best in all his classes. It was not appropriate for me to have him at my house alone. I wasn't thinking about it at the time," Ash says.

"And, that's all that's going on?" Simpson questions.

"Yes Sir, it's all completely innocent. I bragged to Owen, exaggerated it and that was wrong of me. Please don't bring my parents into this," I beg. Simpson might believe me, but my mom especially will go nuclear even if she believes Ash was tutoring me.

"I suppose we can leave your parents out of this, but no more tutoring sessions at your home. No more unsupervised tutoring sessions at all," Simpson says.

"Yes, of course," Ash nods.

"Okay, Drew get to class," he says.

He hasn't dismissed Ash yet though and I'm worried. I give her a look before going to class, I haven't been gone that long but everyone gives me a look when I come in. Owen looks over at me when I sit down, I can see that he wants to ask, but Armstrong is talking and he can't. I also rush right out of class to try and find Ash, but I don't see her. I text her, but she doesn't text back and I walk to football practice with a bad feeling.

"What did Simpson want?" Owen asks as we warm up for practice.

"He heard about me and Ashley, I convinced him there was nothing going on and she was just tutoring me. Someone overheard me talking to you though, told Simpson. I had to say I made it all up, that I was going to her house for tutoring help with math. I think Simpson believed me, he just said no more unsupervised tutoring sessions, but he dismissed me before he dismissed her, I hope she doesn't get fired. I went looking for her after class, couldn't find her. I texted her and she didn't reply," I sigh.

"You going to go by after work?" Owen asks.

"Yeah, and hope she's not angry, I never should have told you in the hallway."

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret long," Owen comments.

He's probably right, but I don't want to admit it. I'm distracted all through practice and all through work. I still haven't heard from Ash by the time I close up the kiosk. All I want to do is go over and see her, hope that she doesn't hate me for telling Owen. If I hadn't told him we'd probably still be secret. I go straight to her place after work, around to the back and knocking on the backdoor. She opens the door, but she won't let me inside.

"Drew, you shouldn't be here. We're in enough trouble as it is," she scolds me.

"I'm sorry, I never should have told Owen, but Simpson believed the tutoring story."

"Which was quick thinking, but doesn't change the fact that people have been talking. We never should have gotten involved, you're my student, it was a mistake. You need to go home," she says and closes the door on me.

I sigh and hang my head, walking home with a pit in my stomach. She hates me, and I ruined the best thing I had by telling Owen. I wanted to tell him, but I shouldn't have done it at school in the hallway with prying ears. I go home, shower, and go to bed, but I don't sleep well and I'm in a bad mood the next morning.

"What's with you?" Clare questions as we start walking to school.

I don't answer her, just flip up the hood on my hoodie.

"He's been in a bad mood since he got home from work last night," Adam tells her.

Adam and Clare start talking about science and I walk two steps ahead of them all the way to school. I go to my locker to stash my backpack and straight to the boy's locker room. I change for homeroom and just start running laps around the gym.

"You're here early Drew," Coach Milligan comments and I stop running.

"Just wanted to get an early start Sir," I reply panting a little bit. I didn't realize how hard and fast I was running.

"Everything okay Drew? I've heard the rumors going around," Coach Milligan says.

"They're just rumors, that's it, nothing to them," I comment with a shrug. Coach gives me a look, it's hard to get away with stuff when your teacher is your best friend's dad and has known you most of your life.

"You know if you need to talk my door's always open for you."

"Yeah, thanks Coach," I nod.

Owen comes in now and nods to his dad before he comes over and starts warming up with me. Coach starts setting up for class leaving me and Owen alone.

"Clare said you were in a bad mood this morning, guess it didn't go well with Ash?" Owen asks in a low voice.

"Pretty sure she hates me now."

He opens his mouth to say something, but more kids are in class and his dad blows the whistle to start. Coach has us running and climbing ropes, working on balance, and there's no time to talk. As soon as we're back in the locker room however it's a different story, only we aren't the ones to do the talking.

"Hey Torres, heard you and Miss Kerwin had some late night anatomy sessions at her place," Jake says in a teasing tone and the other boys start hooting.

"She was tutoring me, that's all, nothing happened," I snap back.

"Yeah right," one of the other guys chimes in, "you expect us to believe you were alone with a hottie like that in her house and all she did was help you study?"

"She teaches parenting and photography what could she possibly be tutoring you on?" Asks Julian in a teasing tone.

"Maybe he needed help understanding where babies come from," Jake laughs.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU," I holler slamming my locker shut.

"Ooh touchy, tuh-uh-chee," Jake mocks.

"I told you to shut up," I growl shoving him into the lockers. It makes a lot of noise and coach comes in.

"My office Drew," he says. I growl, grab my backpack and storm into Coach's office.

"What's going on Drew, working yourself hard this morning, fighting with Jake?"

"He started it, he and the guys were teasing me about the rumors with Miss Kerwin. I told them to shut up, that it was just rumor. Jake wouldn't shut up," I grumble.

"The rumors will die down, until then you have to ignore everyone that's talking. Watch your temper Drew or I'll have to call your parents. Get to your next class," he tells me.

"Yes Sir," I nod walking calmly out of his office. As soon as I'm in the halls though I hear the rumors again. I have this awful sense of dread as I walk to photography class. I slip in just as the late bell rings, Ash won't even look at me.

"Are you in a bad mood because of the rumors?" Clare whispers to me while Ashley turns off the lights and starts a movie.

"I lost her, she hates me now. I told Owen and someone overheard, we convinced Simpson that nothing was going on, but the rumors are still going and now Ash won't even look at me."

I expect Clare to say "I told you so", but she reaches over and gently squeezes my arm. Instead of teaching and having to look at me Ash shows a movie. She doesn't even say anything before starting it. I'm only half paying attention to the movie, I'm mostly watching Ash. She's sitting at the desk with her head down and doesn't look up once. I want to linger after class, but Clare grabs my sleeve and tugs me with her.

"Was there anything I should know in the movie?" I whisper to Clare as we leave and she shakes her head.

I wave to Clare and walk to parenting, where we watch yet another movie. Ash can't show movies all week, I wonder how long she's going to keep this up? How long will she truly be able to avoid me? I'm in two of her classes she can't do it for long. Unless she stops teaching at DeGrassi, and this realization, this one little thought makes me feel sick. The thought of never seeing Ashley again makes me physically ill.

She doesn't look at me all through class, and as much as I want to stay and talk to her I know I shouldn't. I leave class and walk to math with a heavy feeling in my chest and a pit in my stomach. I make it through class, practice, and work but I have that pit in my stomach all evening. I don't eat, I tell Mom I'm tired and go straight to my room. Adam follows me in and sits on my bed.

"So, are the rumors true?" He asks.

"She was the best thing I ever had Adam, and I lost her."

"I can't believe you were with a teacher."

"She's amazing Adam, and I lost her because I just had to tell Owen in the hallway at school and some nosy kid overheard. Now she won't even look at me."

Adam pats my leg and leaves my room, there's nothing he can say. I lie back and look up at the ceiling thinking about Ashley. I hope I can get her back somehow and that I haven't entirely lost her.

**(OWEN)**

"You want to come over after practice to work on our project?" I ask Clare as we get ready to leave biology class Wednesday afternoon. Mr. Bettankamp assigned a project due next Wednesday and paired us together.

"Yeah, sure, I don't have work, so I'll hang out at school until you're done with practice."

"Bianca, you can come to my house after school, you can ride home with me and Sav," Alli offers. She and Bianca were paired to work on the same project.

"Sure, sounds good," Bianca nods.

"Great, come on Clare we have history," Alli chirps taking Clare's arm and walking her out of class.

"And, we have math," Bianca smiles linking her arm with mine and we walk to math class.

Drew's already in class, in a bad mood still because Miss Kerwin will barely look at him let alone talk to him. The rumors are still going strong, and I've had to stop him from fighting with more than one person in the last couple of days. After school Drew and I head to practice, and he takes his aggression out on the field, and Dad yells at him more than once. If he's not careful he's going to be benched during the game Friday.

Drew showers and leaves quickly after practice, but he does have work now. I text Clare that I'm done and she meets me at my car. My dad is still at school and my mom's at work, so the house is quiet. Clare and I go up to room and get to work on the project. We work for about an hour before Dad texts to say that he's having dinner with the other coaches. About twenty minutes later, Mom texts me and Dad to say she's working late, won't be home for dinner and to not wait up.

"I think we've gotten a good start, let's go to Little Miss Steaks. We can get dinner and plan the next steps of the project. I'll get my mom some dinner to go and we can take it to her when we're done, then I'll take you home," I say to Clare.

"Yeah, sounds good," she smiles. She gathers her stuff and we go out to my car, I see Sav dropping off Bianca just as we're leaving.

"Heard from Johnny?" I ask Clare as I start driving us to the restaurant.

"No, not a peep, I was hoping after a couple days to let it all settle in he'd call."

"He's an idiot, if he let you go then he's an idiot," I tell her and she smiles. "You think Drew will be okay? He said anything to you about Miss Kerwin?"

"No, he doesn't talk at all on the way to school. He's miserable in class with her, it's painful to watch the two of them, and worse when he can hear the rumors."

"Yeah, I've had to stop him from a few fights in the last couple of days," I sigh.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Adam and I are sure another pretty girl will smile at him and he'll get over Miss Kerwin," Clare comments.

"Yeah, probably," I nod as I park at the restaurant. We get out and walk inside, K.C. is working and sits us at a booth. We know what we want and order as soon as we sit down and K.C. walks off to put our order in at the kitchen.

"I signed up for a writing class at Centennial," Clare tells me.

"Really? A college writing course? I'm sure you'll be great, but what about work?"

"It's online, I only have to go in one Monday a month and Spinner will work my schedule around it. I'm a week behind, but the first assignment is pretty easy. I e-mailed the teacher and asked if I could still enroll. He said I could, that I'd have to catch up, I told him I could do that and enrolled. The writing classes at DeGrassi aren't challenging, I need something more and I need something that looks good on college applications. Not just good, but something that will get me a scholarship."

"You know we're still juniors, we have all of next year to think about college," I remind her.

"I know, but I need a scholarship and I'm thinking about it now," Clare replies just as K.C. brings our drinks. "How are things with Bianca?"

"Good, really good, it's fun to date the girl next door," I grin.

"Yes, I'm sure," Clare responds with a tone in her voice I can't place.

"How's Miss Kerwin been during class?" I question changing the subject.

"Professional, she hasn't changed her teaching methods or anything and it's not like she ignores Drew. If I didn't know about the two of them, and know Drew so well I wouldn't know that anything had changed," Clare says. She keeps her voice low, but we decide it's probably not the best place to talk about this. We keep talking about school while we eat, mostly our classes or upcoming school events.

I place an order to-go for my mom when we're done eating, and K.C. puts it in and brings the check. I pay and when he brings me the receipt to sign he brings my mom's food. Clare and I get back in my car and I drive us to the TV station where my mom works. The security guard knows me and waves me in, I park in the lot and we go in to Mom's office. Her office is empty and her assistant is gone.

"Hey Owen, what are you doing here?" Audrey asks. She's a P.A. here and every time I see her she's running around like crazy.

"I brought my mom dinner, but she's not in her office."

"She left a little while ago, not sure where she was going. I gotta run," Audrey says rushing down the hall.

"Maybe she was done and went home?" Clare asks.

"She said she was working late and to not wait up," I shake my head while getting out my phone. I track her location and furrow my brow when it comes up. "She's at the Starlight Motel in Oakville," I tell Clare.

"Location scouting?" Clare offers.

"Yeah, maybe. Come on, she still needs to eat," I remark.

We get back in my car and I use my phone to get us to the motel. We drive in silence, and as much as I want to believe she's there scouting a location I have a bad feeling. I also know how these things work, there's location scouts that go out first. Producers will go out with directors, lighting directors and about half a dozen people after that. So, if it is looking at a location then there should be at least four or five cars there. When we get there I park across the street, I see Mom's car and one more car parked in front of the same room.

"There's your mom's car," Clare says.

"Yeah, with Greg's car, parked outside of room 24 together. I see no other cars, no equipment van, nothing they'd need to do a scout."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I want to stay here, I have to know."

Clare nods, but doesn't say anything. I wonder if she's thinking about her father, finding out he was having an affair. Whatever she's thinking she sits in the car with me for over two hours and we silently watch the motel. When dad texts to ask where I am I tell him I'm at Clare's and I'm hanging out for a couple of hours.

In a way I don't need to see my mom come out of the room. The more time that passes just confirms they aren't scouting, even if that was what she was doing it wouldn't take this long. I've gone with her on location scouts before, I know everything that happens on them. Nearly three hours later when Mom does finally emerge Greg comes out behind her. He walks her to her car and kisses her, brushing some hair back from her face. She smiles flirtatiously and gets in her car, he watches her go before getting into his.

"I'll take you home," I tell Clare.

"Do you want me to come over? Help you confront your mom?"

I just shake my head, I want to confront my mom, I want to tell my dad, I want to follow Greg home and punch his nose in. I'm not sure I'll do any of it tonight and I don't want Clare to be around me in this mood. I'm sure that what I did make her witness to tonight brought up enough bad memories for her already.

"Thanks for coming with me," I tell her when I pull up outside of her house.

"Call me if you need me," Clare says grabbing her stuff and sliding out of the car.

I nod and wait until she's in, then I drive home. Both my parent's cars are here now, I grab mom's now cold dinner and get out of the car. When I come into the house Mom is in the kitchen, Dad must be in their room.

"There you are Owen; did you have a nice time at Clare's?" Mom asks.

"I didn't go to Clare's, here's your dinner Mom, it's cold now. Clare and I picked it up from Little Miss Steaks about three and a half hours ago. I took it to the office, only you weren't there. I found you at a motel with Greg, Clare and I watched you come out. I saw you kiss him; how could you be having an affair?"

"Oh, Owen Honey I'm so sorry that you found out this way."

"This way or at all?" I question and she remains silent. "Does Dad know? Actually, don't answer that he couldn't. I can't even look at you right now, and you have to tell him. Just do me a favor wait until after the game Friday," I say and then run up to my room.

I'm far too angry and worked up to sleep or even be tired. I go out my window and down to my car, getting in and starting it up, then I send a text to Bianca.

**Owen: Can't sleep, want to get out for a bit?**

I wait for a couple minutes before she replies.

**Bianca: I'll go out my window in five.**

I wait for Bianca, and half expect my parents to come out of the house and ask what I'm doing. They don't and after a few minutes Bianca comes out and gets in my car. She doesn't say anything and I start driving. I drive for a while and find a secluded spot with a nice view of the stars. I get out of the car and Bianca follows me. I open the hatchback, toss everything in it in the backseat and crawl in. Bianca crawls in with me, I put my arm around her and pull the blanket over us.

"You want to talk about it?" Bianca asks after a few minutes.

"No," I reply turning to my girlfriend and brushing my hand into her curls. I crush my lips to hers and she parts her lips welcoming my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance, my hand grips the back of her hair, her hand at the back of my neck. Her nails start to scratch through the short hairs at the back of my head. My free hand caresses under her shirt and I feel her skin react to my touch.

I deepen the kiss, and work my fingers under her bra lightly squeezing her breast. She moans into the kiss and I smile into it. I get her bra tugged up a little, more access to her breasts. I massage her breasts and she moans into the kiss at my touch, I'm quickly getting hard. With the pent up aggression and anger from earlier I want to get it out, and right now can think of only one way.

I caress one hand down her belly and find the button of her jeans. I get it open, unzip her jeans, slide my hand under her panties. She's shaved and I grin into the kiss again, and move to start shimmying her jeans down.

"Owen stop," she says pushing me away a little.

"Why?"

"Because we're in the back of your car, and you are upset about something. You might want this to work out your aggression, but this is not how I want our first time to be."

I sigh, pull my hand out of her jeans and sit back, "You're right this is not how you should lose your virginity."

"This is definitely not how we should make love for the first time, but I'm not a virgin."

"What do you mean you're not a virgin?"

"Do you really want details?" Bianca questions fixing her clothes.

"No, but I…I thought…"

"That I was pure and innocent and untouched like Clare? I had a life before coming here Owen, I was sent to live with my grandparents for a reason. If you don't want to talk about why you're upset then take me home," she says getting out of the back. She goes around to the passenger seat, gets in and slams the door.

I'm angrier now, I have so many questions, and right now this feels like another betrayal. Somewhere in the back of my mind, the part that's still rational and thinking clearly knows this isn't her fault. That Bianca had a life before me, dated other guys and did things she hasn't told me about. That part of my mind is being smothered and silenced by my anger and feelings of betrayal, and fair or not I'm now angry at Bianca too.

I get in the car slamming my own door and speeding home. It's a miracle I didn't get pulled over, though I may have been caught on a speeding camera. The drive is angry and tense, I roll down the window to let some air in before we get suffocated by the oppressive ire in the car. I barely park before Bianca hops out of the car and runs around to her house. I get out and climb back in my window, lying on my bed and unable to sleep.

**(CLARE)**

"I see Drew's in a great mood again," I comment to Adam as we walk to school Thursday morning. Like the rest of this week he's walking ahead of us and doesn't so much as say hi.

"Yep, you should try living with him," Adam replies.

Drew just walks faster and I walk the rest of the way to school with Adam. He waves to me when we're inside and I go to my locker. Bianca is there, but neither Owen nor Drew are around.

"What's with Owen?" Bianca asks.

"What do you mean?" I question, though I'm sure I already know what she's talking about.

"He texted me late last night and said he couldn't sleep, asked if I wanted to get out for a bit. I snuck out and went with him. I could tell he was upset and angry but he didn't want to talk. He parked under the stars and we went into the back of the car, it was sweet and romantic. We were kissing and stuff," she says and I find myself grinding my teeth at the "and stuff" part. "But he wanted to go too far and I forced him to stop, told him that's not how I wanted us do it. He stopped and made a comment about me losing my virginity that way, I told him I wasn't a virgin. We fought about it and he drove home angry, he was gone when I left my house this morning. I tried to text him and he hasn't replied, I was hoping you knew why he was so upset."

"Yeah, I do, but I can't tell you Bianca. It's Owen's secret to tell not mine, and I can't betray that. Owen's impulsive when he's angry, give him a couple days to cool down and I'm sure he'll come to you."

"At least, tell me if I should be worried," Bianca pleads.

"Not yet, if I think there's something to really worry about I will tell you."

"Thanks," she smiles.

"Let's get to English," I remark shutting my locker.

"So, should I be worried about Drew?" Bianca questions.

"Maybe, that one I'm not too sure of yet."

"And, the rumors?"

I nod in response, it's all I need to do for her to know. She nods back and that's the end of the exchange. We talk about our English homework and the biology project until class starts. After English Bianca and I walk out together, then she turns down the hall to get to drama and I head to photography and digital imaging. Drew is in class, still stewing in his bad mood, and Miss Kerwin goes on teaching like nothing ever happened. I think that's part of what's so hard for Drew.

"So, you eating lunch with us?" I ask Drew as we leave class.

"Yeah, I guess," Drew shrugs.

We walk to our lockers to stash our backpacks, arriving just as Owen and Bianca go to their lockers. We start putting away our backpacks and turn to walk to the caf. Some of the lacrosse team is walking in the opposite direction and one of them accidently bumps into Owen. Normally, Owen would let it pass and ignore it, but he's angry and hurt after finding out about his mom last night. Owen turns around grabs the guy by the back of his shirt, and then flings the guy into the bank of lockers.

"Watch where you're walking," Owen growls getting ready to punch the guy. Drew runs over grabbing Owen's fist, at the same time that Adam and a couple of his friends stop the other lacrosse players from attacking Owen.

"Owen relax, let him go," Drew says.

Owen growls and shoves the guy away, the lacrosse players glare at Owen but walk off. Owen growls and just starts storming off, and Bianca tries to follow him.

"Owen, where are you going?" Bianca asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going alone," he spits back at her and she stops walking.

"I'm going to go tell his dad he's leaving," Drew comments.

"I'll come with you," I say and we start walking toward Coach Milligan's office. He's in his office with a couple other coaches, they seem to be strategizing for Friday's game. When Drew knocks on the door they look up and wave us in.

"We need to talk to you alone for a minute Sir," Drew tells him. The other coaches grab their lunches and leave the office. Drew closes the door when they're gone, but we don't sit down. "Owen almost killed a guy in the hall and then walked out of school," Drew informs him.

"He was gone when I got up this morning, snuck out last night. Any idea what's going on with him?"

"He found something out, something he's not happy about. You'll have to talk to him," I reply.

"Okay, thanks kids. I'll tell the secretary he went home sick."

We nod and leave his office, walking a short way before Drew takes my sleeve and pulls me into an empty classroom.

"What did Owen find out?" Drew asks and I bite my lip. "Come on Clare, usually he's the one stopping me from fights. He would have punched Duke's head through the locker. You all know why I'm stewing and angry, but what's up with Owen?"

"Remember when I was that angry? That night when you made a joke about my glasses and I pushed you off Owen's bed?"

"Yeah you'd just found out Randall wa…oh," Drew exhales as he realizes what I'm telling him. "His mom or dad?"

"Mom."

"Shit."

**It's only a little cliffhanger. Update soon picking up from around here and including the fate of Drew and Ash. Next story to be updated is ****_"I Wanna be Your Man Like No Other Can."_**


	7. Ain't Going Nowhere Now

**Sorry this chapter took so long with the holidays it's been a wee bit crazy!**

**Don't forget to vote in the poll for what should replace **_**"Why Do I Want Him Still?"**_**. The current leader is **_**"Passion at First Sight" **_**with 144 votes! I'll announce the winner with the last chapter of **_**"Why Do I Want Him Still?"**_**. So get your votes in now.**

**Ch. 7 ****Ain't Going Nowhere Now**

**(OWEN)**

My phone buzzes in my pocket, it's not the first time since I walked out of school earlier, but this time I take it from my pocket. School is letting out soon and it's a text from my dad.

**Dad: Told the school you went home sick. I have practice, which I'm guessing you aren't coming to, and then I'll be home with dinner. Mom is working late again.**

The last part of the text makes me scoff, she's not working late, she's avoiding talking to him. She's probably going to fuck Greg again, I'm sure that's what she's been doing every time she said she was working late for a while now.

**Owen: Thanks. I'm not up for practice, see you at home.**

I have nothing else to tell him, not yet, but Mom does need to tell him what's going on. I'm going to force her to do so tonight. I left school and I've just been driving, stopped at a drive-thru and got a milkshake. Then I came out to a park I used to come to with my mom, and I've been sitting in my car for about an hour thinking about my mom. Thinking about her affair, and Greg and wondering how she could do it.

I don't really want to go home, somehow, being home surrounded by the home and the life they built, it feels like a lie. I wonder how long this affair has been going on? How many times when she told us she was working late was she off fucking Greg?

I don't go home until I know Dad will be getting home. Even though he doesn't know what's going on yet I just don't want him to be alone at the house. I pull up to the house just after Dad and help him bring in his stuff. Including dinner which he picked up from my favorite restaurant.

"You want to tell me what's going on? It's not like you to fight in the hall and storm out of school," Dad comments when we sit down to dinner.

"I…it's not really…I can't tell you yet."

"You've always been able to talk to me Son, about anything. Is it Bianca?"

"No, it isn't any of my friends, I don't want to talk about it while eating," I reply and take a large bite of food. He gives me a look, but doesn't say anything and we finish our meal in silence.

"Alright Son, I've given you a lot of slack today, but now you need to talk. I know at this age it seems like everything is the end of the world b…"

"Mom's having an affair," I blurt out. Dad looks at me with the most terrified, wounded look I've ever seen on his face. "Has been for I don't know how long. I confronted her about it after Clare and I caught her. I told her she needed to tell you, but I couldn't hold it in any longer."

Dad doesn't say anything, just looks at me, dumbstruck and hurt. Then he turns and walks upstairs, as though the news just made him fade away. I want to follow him, and at the same time I don't want to follow him. I follow him upstairs, but I go into my room and give Dad some time. I sit on my bed and get out my phone to call the one person I want to talk to most right now. I call her cell and no one answers, she must be at work, so I call The Dot.

"Dot, how can I help you?" She answers, I hear a lot of talking in the background, it sounds like the café is pretty busy.

"It's me."

"Give me a few minutes Spin?" She asks, I don't hear a reply, but I hear her going in the back. "Where have you been?"

"Went driving, I'm home now. I told Dad, I wanted Mom to do it, but she's working late again, or so she says anyway. When I told Dad he was just kind of dumbstruck, he went into his office. I'm not sure if I should go talk to him, leave him alone."

"He probably feels like his world has been pulled out from under him, he needs time Owen. If he needs to talk he'll come to you."

"Yeah, I just wish there was something I could do for him."

"Be there, for each other," she advises and then I hear her let out a long breath. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you need to talk to Bianca. You need to let her know what was wrong with you today. You don't have to tell her everything Owen, but she is your girlfriend, you need to talk to her."

"Yeah, you're right. I probably need to let you get back to work anyway."

"I'll call you as soon as I'm off, you'll get through this Owen."

"I don't know how you got through everything with your dad's affair and your mom's sickness, your dad going to jail."

"I might not have if not for you and Drew and your families. Just remember you have friends Owen, and you're not going through this alone."

"I know, thanks Clare. I'll talk to you later."

"I'm here if you need me, but at least let Bianca know what's going on. Bye Owen," she says before hanging up.

I take a deep breath, I know she's right, about everything. It feels like the end of my world, but it's not. Clare was a lot younger than me, helping her mom through cancer, and her dad was making and selling drugs, and having an affair. She made it through that, Dad and I will make it through this.

"I was going to come over, but I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me," Bianca says when she answers.

"I probably wouldn't have, and I know I've been kind of a crap boyfriend. It's not you I promise, I found out my mom was having an affair. I caught her and confronted her, but it was so…" I stop midsentence, I'm not even sure how to finish it. It was so very many things all at once, and some I can't even put into words.

"I'm so sorry Owen, I can't even imagine how devastating and world shattering that was. I'm sure you need some time, but if you need me at all, to talk, to rant, just to get away in the middle of the night, I'm here."

"Thanks, I had to tell my dad, my mom hasn't told him yet. Actually, she just got home," I tell Bianca hearing my mom's car in the driveway.

"I'll let you go then, call me later?"

I tell her I will and hang up before leaving my room. I come down to the kitchen just as Mom is coming in. I look at her trying to determine if she was working or with Greg. Maybe she couldn't do it tonight because I know now?

"I thought you were working late?"

"We ended early," she replies.

I open my mouth to ask if she was really working late or meeting Greg, but before I can I hear my dad coming down the stairs. He comes into the kitchen and stands with me, I can feel his tension behind me. I don't have to turn around to know the look on his face, a look of disappointed stone. The look he always gets when he's hurt, angry and about to confront you. By the look on Mom's face I know she sees it too.

"How could you be having an affair? I thought we had a good marriage?" Dad says. He doesn't sound angry, he's detached, he's trying to control himself.

"We do," Mom replies in a tone that's somehow pleading and emotionless. Part of me wants to leave and let them argue. Maybe if I'm not here they'll let their emotions out. I can't get myself to leave though, it's their marriage, but it's our family.

"Then why start an affair with Greg?" Dad asks, he's still calm but this time his voice does growl a little.

"It just…happened," she says after a minute.

"Get out," Dad demands, "leave now. I can't even look at you right now. I don't want you in the home we built or anywhere near our son right now, just get out."

"Ro…"

"GET OUT SUSAN!" Dad yells. Not just yells he bellows, so loud it shakes the windows and I'm sure the neighbors heard it. Mom looks at him and me, then grabs her purse and goes back out the door. As we hear her car pull away Dad puts his hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be just me and you for a while Son, maybe a long while."

"We'll get through this Dad, it's not the end of the world, even if it feels like it is."

**(DREW)**

"How long are you going to mope over Miss Kerwin?" Clare asks when she joins us to walk to school Friday morning.

"I'm not moping," I respond bitterly.

"You've done nothing but mope," Adam shoots back.

"Fine, I'm moping, but can you blame me? Ash was perfect, I'll never find another girl like her. Another woman like her, and I lost her because I told Owen in the hallway. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me," I reply with clenched teeth. I'm angry at myself and wishing I could take back that moment of talking to Owen in the hall.

"Drew, you attract girls like ants to a mound of sugar, bees to flowers. In a week or two some other girl will smile at you," Adam says.

"Not like Ashley," I spit back.

"No, not like Ashley it will be someone new and someone you like for different unique reasons because of the girl," Clare says.

"I don't want anyone else, I want Ashley," I respond with an angry huff kicking a rock beneath my shoe.

"Come on Clare, let's leave him to wallow in his misery," my brother remarks putting his arm around her shoulders.

They walk faster and soon are well ahead of me as I drag behind. I get to school with barely enough time to stash my backpack and get to the locker room. I'm one of the last ones in, the other guys look at me, but say nothing. I start changing, but I don't see Owen, it occurs to me that after yesterday he may not be in school. Which would mean he wouldn't be at the game tonight and that would suck. I don't think we'd have much of a chance against Bardell without Owen. Then I see him walking in with his dad, both look sad and haggard.

"Hey," Owen nods to me with a despondent tone. All the others are in the gym now, we're the only two in the locker room. Owen's dad isn't yelling at us to get out to class though.

"You look and sound worse than I feel. Clare told me about your mom, guess your dad found out?"

"I told him last night, he confronted her when she got home. All she could say was it just happened. My dad kicked her out," Owen tells me.

"Sorry, that really sucks," I say patting his shoulder as a show of support. I'm not sure what to say, I don't know what would happen if one of my parents ever had an affair. I can't imagine either of them ever doing so, but of course I'm sure Owen never imagined one of his parents would either. His parents, like mine, seemed to have a wonderful marriage. Sucks isn't a strong enough word either, I don't think there is a word to accurately describe the breakdown of your parents marriage.

"Yeah, and I have no idea what's going to happen now. I don't know where my mom slept last night. I don't know if my dad will ever be able to forgive her. I don't know if they'll ever be able to move past this. I'm afraid my parent's marriage is over," Owen sighs as he sinks down on the bench.

I don't know what to say to him, no idea how to comfort my friend. I can't really tell him it will all be okay, because I don't know that. I've never been through anything like this. Clare has sort of, but that situation was much worse. I squeeze his shoulder, it's all I can do, just a silent way of telling him I'm here and he's not alone.

After a silent moment we both start changing into our gym clothes. The others are running laps, Coach sees us and asks us to help him set up equipment rather than running laps.

"Miss Kerwin still giving you the cold shoulder?" Owen asks as we begin setting up.

"She's not even doing that, if she was doing that it almost seems like it would be better. She's just pretending nothing ever happened. In class she treats me like everyone else, and in the halls she won't even look at me. She's distancing herself as much as she can, and rumors are still going."

"They'll die down; give it time this is high school after all. Or they'll be overtaken by the rumors of my parents if anyone finds out. I'm sure they will, hard to keep anything secret in these halls."

It's pretty obvious that Coach is in a bad mood, so no one dares say a word or do anything they shouldn't. When Jake laughs at Brent after he trips Jake is made to do twenty sit-ups and clean up after class. Photography really isn't any better, Clare is waiting for me and Ash won't even look up at me. As soon as the bell rings and class starts I'm just another student in her class. No secret smiles, no clandestine looks, she's just my teacher. I know it has to be this way, but it still hurts. Clare pats my leg under the table, she does it for the same reason I squeezed Owen's shoulder. There's nothing she can say or do, she just wants me to know that she's there.

I make it through photography and walk with Clare to lunch, I'm just not feeling all that hungry. Neither is Owen, the two of us barely eat, neither one of us says anything. Bianca and Clare have very little to say either. It's a very quiet and somewhat depressing lunch.

"I've paired you randomly for this next project, it's due next Friday. I'm giving you the rest of class to meet with your partner and discuss the project. I recommend you come up with an outline today, and make a plan to work on it," Ash says as soon as parenting class starts. She starts reading off names, and I get paired with the new girl Fiona.

I haven't really spoken to Fiona since that first day, she seems a bit stuck up sometimes, I just hope we can work together on this. Since, Fiona isn't moving from her desk I get up and move to an empty desk next to her.

"This project will involve a lot of work, what's your schedule like this week?" Fiona asks without looking up from the paper.

"I have a game tonight, practice right after school, I work Saturday and Sunday, but we could meet before or after work. I work in the evenings most of next week too, and have practice after school."

"Hmmm, I didn't think you'd be so busy. Well, perhaps it's best to split this up? Work on our parts separately, and then we can meet for a couple lunches next week to make sure we're on the same page. Otherwise, we may never get anything done," Fiona remarks, and she still hasn't looked up from the paper.

"Uh, sure, that's fine," I shrug. It's probably a good thing I don't have to spend hours working with her, not sure I could stand it.

We spend the rest of class arguing about how to divide the work, before finally coming up with something we both agree to. We decide to meet Monday, Wednesday and Thursday at lunch. This way we can see how the other one is doing on their portion of the work. Also, to be sure that though we worked separately our parts mesh enough to seem like we were working together. Additionally, if the other person isn't where they should be we can redistribute the work load. We can also meet Friday at lunch to go over what we're going to say and anything else last minute.

While the rest of us are busy working Ash is on her laptop, a personal laptop because I know what the school issued ones look like. She has her head down, but her eyes keep darting around the room anytime someone gets up. Something isn't right, but it's not as though I can go ask her in the middle of class. I can't ask her after class either and I walk to last period with a heavy and foreboding feeling in my stomach. I'm distracted during math, I'll have to ask Owen for the notes later, though I'm sure we have no homework today.

As soon as the bell rings Owen and I head straight for our lockers, we put in our books and backpacks. Then it's off to the locker room to change into our uniforms, our first game is an away game against Bardell. We have an hour of practice here before we leave for Bardell. I know Clare will be there, if she's not working she always comes to our games, even though she hates sports. Adam will be there too, my parents will if they aren't working, which they usually are. Sean comes if he doesn't have to work, actually, he often comes even if he is working and just leaves his radio on in case he has to go. I'm sure Bianca will come for Owen, of course his dad will be there as he's one of our coaches. Owen's mom usually comes if she doesn't have to work, but as she was kicked out of their house last night I have no idea if she'll be there.

The one and only person I really care about being there probably won't be. If the game had been last week I'm sure Ash would have come. It would have seemed as though she were showing support for the school, but she would have been cheering for me. Now however I'm certain she won't be there, even under the guise of showing support for the school.

I'm trying not to let it all get to me, to concentrate on the game. Owen is doing the same, I can see it in his eyes, in how he moves. Usually we're a pretty even match with Bardell, but today I'm not so sure, today may be the first time in years they crush us. The rest of the team can feel it too, they may not have any idea why we're not our game today, but they keep telling me and Owen to concentrate on the game. Before we get on the bus Coach pulls Owen and I aside.

"I'm not sure what's got you down Drew, but you're our quarterback, I need your head and your heart in the game," Coach says to me.

"Yes Coach," I nod. I know he's right and I need to concentrate on playing and keeping the team in line. As soon as the game is over I can worry about Ash, and go back to feeling bad for myself.

"Son, I know it's been a rough couple of days, but you need to concentrate on the game too. Do whatever it takes to get your head in this game, this is not the time to worry about your mom or our marriage."

"Yes Sir," Owen nods.

Coach pats us both on the back and we all get on the bus. On the drive the coaches do their best to get us fired up. Each one gives us a pep talk, tells us how we have to make the school proud as our first game of the year. We talk strategy and plays, by the time we pull up at Bardell we're all ready to play our best.

We file out of the bus to our side of the field. Owen and I scan the stands to see who's here. I find Adam sitting with Clare and Bianca, I wave to them and they wave back. Just as I thought Ash isn't here, Sean is though, in uniform and standing at the end of the bleachers. Which means he's on duty and really shouldn't be here, but wanted to show his support.

The game starts out pretty rough, Bardell has some good players this year. Owen either wasn't playing his hardest or develops a new strategy because he begins playing a lot harder in the second quarter. Hard as we try Bardell does beat us in the end, but not by much. Nevertheless, it's no victory, even if it were I don't think I'd feel like celebrating, I'm sure that Owen wouldn't either.

On the bus ride back to DeGrassi the coaches tell us all that we played well and they're proud of us. There's other people at the school when we get there, most getting into their cars after the game. A few are inside, the team of course goes inside with the coaches, we change out of our football uniforms and shower. Most of the guys do this quickly as possible, but I linger in the shower, and I'm the last out of the locker room. I do see Owen and his dad in his office though. I wave to them as I leave the locker room and start walking for my locker, before I get there I see the light on in Ash's photography room. I look around and see no one in the halls, so I peek into the classroom. Ash is in here putting her things into a box.

"What happened? Did you get fired?" I question coming into the room and closing the door.

"No, I didn't get fired Drew, I resigned," she tells me looking up from packing.

"But why? Where will you go?"

"I got a job at a private Christian elementary school. It's a longer commute, but it's a fresh start, no rumors, no one looking over my shoulder. It even pays more, and I was lucky to find it. I can't stay at this school anymore Drew, even when the rumors die I'll be watched, reviewed with a closer eye because of those rumors."

"I'm sorry Ashley, I never should have told Owen in the hall. I never wanted you to leave the school."

"No Drew, it's my fault, I never should have gotten involved with a student. I knew it was wrong, I knew it shouldn't have happened, but I was weak. I'm the adult I should have stopped it before it ever began. If I was a few years younger or you were a few years older nothing could keep me from you Drew," she says kissing my cheek softly. "For now this is goodbye," she tells me picking up the box and walking out of her classroom.

Part of me wants to run after her and not let her go, but I know she's right. If I go after her, kiss her, try and talk to her and anyone sees us it will only confirm the rumors. If word gets back to her new job she'd probably be fired. As much as I want her I can't go after her, so I walk to my locker with my head down in shame and sorrow.

"Hey Drew," Owen says coming to his locker to get his backpack.

"Hey," I nod.

"Want to sleep over?" Owen asks.

"Yeah sure," I nod closing my locker, "we can be miserable together."

**Update soon picking up with Monday at school, likely in Clare's pov. Next story to be updated is **_**"I Wanna be Your Man Like No Other Can"**_**.**


	8. A Thrilling Moment

**Hello Readers, I was actually hoping to get this up this weekend, but that didn't happen. Monday isn't too bad though, hope you all enjoy!**

**Ch. 8 A Thrilling Moment**

**(CLARE)**

"You don't look so pouty this morning," I comment when I see Drew Monday morning.

"It still hurts, but I spent most of the weekend at Owen's being miserable with him, when I wasn't working. I spent a lot of time thinking, at Owen's and at work about me and Ashley. I hate to admit it, but we were probably doomed from the start."

"Probably?" Adam and I question at the same time interrupting Drew.

"Okay, definitely doomed from the start. You can't hide a relationship, not at my age, not in high school. I had to hide and that was hard, exciting but hard, and mom would have killed us both if she'd found out. I could never have brought Ashley home, we would have had to hide until I graduated, which didn't make any sense. I chased her when I shouldn't have, and she let me catch her, but she's right it shouldn't have happened. Not now, not like this, we never could have made it work."

"That's a very mature outlook Drew," I grin.

"Our little boy's growing up," Adam teases putting his arm around me and pretending to sniffle.

"Shut up," Drew counters speeding up his walk a little bit.

"Don't worry Bro, another girl will flash you a smile and bat her eyelashes at you and the pain will heal," Adam says.

"Yeah, and now you have a thrilling experience to hold onto the rest of your life. A torrid affair with an older woman, the kind of thing people love to read about," I comment while my mind begins to drift.

I have my first assignment for my writing class at Centennial, I'm supposed to write about a thrilling experience in my life. According to the assignment parameters it can be good thrilling or bad thrilling, as long as it's something exciting with lots of emotion. The problem is the only truly thrilling events to happen in my life are not things I want to write about. My mom's cancer, dad's affair, dad making and selling drugs, getting arrested, not things I want to relive right now. I wasn't around for Julian's birth, and I honestly wasn't that thrilled when I found out Darcy was pregnant. My life is mundane, boring, and no one wants to read about that. I suppose my brief fling with Johnny was exciting, but I don't really want to write about that either.

"Clare? Hey Spacey," Drew says waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"What?"

"I asked what you know about Declan, I'm working with his sister on a project," Drew repeats.

"Sorry, I was thinking. You know Declan, he's in out photography class."

"No, I've seen Declan, I don't know anything about him. I've never even talked him, you got him caught up in class his first day," Drew argues as we walk into school.

"That was a week ago, I haven't really talked to him since then. I don't know, he was nice when I got him caught up, talked a lot about the places he's traveled to. I got the feeling they come from money," I shrug and realize Adam left us sometime after we walked into the school.

"Yeah, she did seem a little stuck up," Drew says opening his locker. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I reply and Drew gives me a look. "Really, it's nothing, I'm taking a writing course at Centennial, mostly online, and I got my first assignment. I was thinking about that."

"Only you would put college work on your plate when you already have school and a job," Drew remarks as we're joined by Owen and Bianca.

"I know, I worried about it too, but she says it's not that much work," Owen comments.

"It's not, and the English classes here are too easy. Speaking of which, I need to get to class," I reply closing my locker.

"I'll come with you," Bianca says. We have the same homeroom, but I get the feeling she wants to talk. "Did you talk to Owen at all this weekend? I texted him a few times, it's not like he ignored me, but he did seem to be avoiding me."

"I believe," I comment as I sit down at my desk, "he and Drew spent the whole weekend together. As Drew put it, being miserable together. I think they both just needed some time. You came into school with him this morning didn't you?"

"Yeah, and we talked, about school. He wouldn't say anything about his weekend or his parents. He told me his mom was having an affair last week. I told him I was there for him, whatever he needed, and then I hardly hear from him all weekend."

"This is big for Owen, his parents always seemed to have this storybook marriage. The kind you see in happy family movies, so to find…" I pause when other kids begin coming in the classroom knowing I have to choose my next words carefully, "that out was devastating. Also, he's a guy, sharing his feelings is not exactly something he knows how to do. Even Owen isn't perfect, give him time, he'll talk. If he doesn't want to talk about it though don't push him, just be there for him."

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Clare," Bianca smiles.

English class as always is too easy, and I spend most of it trying to think of what I could write about for my other English class. I think I'm going to have to make something up, maybe start with my fling with Johnny but make it more exciting, more interesting. In other words lie.

When the bell rings I walk to photography, Drew is in here at the table looking at the desk. He isn't exactly moping, but I can see that he's picturing Miss Kerwin at the desk. He does at least grin at me when I sit down. I see that his old self is starting to come back, and it won't be long before he's got another crush I'm sure.

"Good morning class," Miss Oh says walking into the room when the bell rings. "I'll be taking over this class for Miss Kerwin, she was offered a great job at a private school. We will miss her, but it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Now, please turn cell phones off and watch the presentation."

I can hear some whispers in the classroom, I look at Drew wondering if he knew Miss Kerwin was leaving. His face is expressionless as he watches the presentation. Either he didn't know and he's in shock or he did and he's concentrating on the presentation to not think about Miss Kerwin. The presentation is on various photo essays covering all kinds of subjects. I do mean all kinds, someone did one on public washrooms around Europe.

"I showed you all of those because your assignment for the rest of the week, including your homework, is to do a photo essay of your choosing. You will pair off and choose a topic, put together a comprehensive photo essay on that topic. At least fifty pictures, but more is encouraged. Nothing written, you need to convey your thoughts, opinions and feelings through the pictures you take. They have to be pictures you take, not ones you find. So, be realistic, your essay cannot be on the aftermath in war-torn countries or tigers in the wild, or anything else that would require long distance travel. I also don't want you working with the person you are sitting with. Get up and mingle, you have one minute to find a partner, go!"

At Miss Oh's command everyone jumps up and starts rushing to find a partner. I hate to admit it but I am happy that I don't have to work with Drew on this. He's one of my closest and oldest friends, and he drives me crazy! I'm sure I'd end up doing most of the work, as sure as I am that he'd comment how every location or picture somehow reminded him of Miss Kerwin. Maddison, a cheerleader, latches onto Drew before anyone else can. Maybe she can get his mind off Miss Kerwin. While I'm looking for a partner someone grabs my hand and pulls me through the crowd.

"Want to be partners?" Declan asks putting his hand at my lower back and holding me close. I can feel eyes on me and look over to see Drew snickering at how close I'm standing to Declan.

"Uh sure," I nod getting out of Declan's embrace and sitting at the table with him.

"So, any ideas for a topic?" Declan asks.

"Not really, maybe the homeless problem? We could go to soup kitchens and take pictures of the homeless camps a…"

"That sounds incredibly depressing, and I'm not taking pictures of bums on the street," Declan replies.

"Well, that's very shallow, it is a real problem," I snap back.

"I know, and I feel for them. We give to charities that help homeless people, that doesn't mean I want to go take pictures of them. Besides it could be dangerous, wandering the streets to take pictures of these people. A lot of them are drug users, and we may not even be let in to the homeless shelters."

"Okay, that's a fair point, so what should we do the essay on? If you say cheerleaders I will hit you."

"No cheerleaders," Declan smiles, "I wouldn't want to spend all that time around all that pep anyway. We can't travel, but what about architecture, a comparison of classic vs. modern and how it fits in with the natural landscape?"

"Yeah, that could be a good essay, maybe we could do some on the impact of new construction?"

"We can probably do that, we'll have to get out and take pictures. How's after school?"

"That's fine, I work five to eight tonight, tomorrow and Wednesday though."

"Okay, right after school we'll go, we'll start with the closer neighborhoods and I can do some research after I drop you at work. We can spend a lot of time Thursday taking other pictures and putting it together."

"Works for me," I nod.

"Now that everyone has found their partners and hopefully has their topics, fill out these forms. I need them turned in before you go, I have to make sure the topic you chose is feasible and acceptable in school standards. Women's lingerie and girls in bikinis are not acceptable topics. Your topic also needs to mean something, it can't just be food," Miss Oh says handing out the forms.

We get our form filled out and turned in first, and Miss Oh says we can go. I start walking to my locker and Declan comes with me.

"I have studies in literature last period," Declan tells me.

"World history, I'll meet you at the front doors when classes are out," I reply. Declan grins and walks off as I start opening my locker. Soon there is another boy leaning on the locker next to mine.

"You and Declan seemed to be getting mighty cozy in class," Drew teases.

"He pulled me from the crowd," I shrug.

"Yeah, sure," Drew laughs. He puts his books in his locker and puts his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go get lunch and get a table, unless of course Owen and Bianca are eating alone."

We do eat with Owen and Bianca, Drew is in a better mood it seems or at least not as mopey as last week. Owen and Bianca on the other hand seem to be not talking or something. Owen never really says anything to her and chose to sit next to Drew rather than his girlfriend. Bianca seems hurt and remains quiet. Bianca leaves the lunch table to use the washroom and that's when Owen leaves too. Drew seems to be oblivious to their relationship issues.

After lunch I go to my locker to get my books and Bianca finds me there, we walk to biology together. Owen comes in a few minutes later and hardly looks at either of us. They both have math last period, so I don't know if they walked together or if they'll talk. I have a feeling Bianca might walk home today rather than wait for Owen after practice.

After the last bell I visit my locker and see Declan walking to his locker, so I go with him. Then we go out to his car, a very nice new sports car. I was right, his family does have money, no way you afford a car like this with an after school job.

"Why don't we start here," Declan comments pulling over to the curb about ten minutes from school.

"As good a place as any," I shrug.

We walk down the street and Declan starts taking pictures of the buildings. We're in an older neighborhood and a lot of these buildings have been here for a hundred years. Declan is taking all the pictures and I begin spacing out, my mind wandering back to that English assignment I have to turn in Wednesday.

"Clare?" Declan says putting his hand on my shoulder and I blink at him. "You didn't hear anything I just said did you?"

"No, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"What's on your mind? You looked really deep in thought, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, it's stupid," I shake my head.

"It can't be that stupid, it consumed you for a moment."

"I'm taking a writing course at Centennial, my first assignment is to write about a thrilling experience in my life. I don't have any thrilling moments in my life."

"I'm impressed, taking a college level course, something you pursued on your own I'm assuming?" Declan asks and I nod. "You must have had some thrilling experience in your life. I mean they don't expect everyone in the class has gone base jumping do they? What are the assignment parameters?"

"It has to be a thousand words or more on a thrilling experience in our life. It can be something that was a good thrilling experience or a bad thrilling experience as long as it's something that was exciting with lots of emotion. We're supposed to key in on the emotions of the event and make the readers feel what we felt."

"There must be something you can write about," Declan comments.

"Sure, I had about six months of highly emotional moments, I don't want to write about them. I don't think I can, it's too personal, I couldn't even write in my diary about it all. I thought about writing about my last relationship, kind of my only relationship, but it didn't go well. It was hardly even a relationship, we went on a couple dates, made out in his dorm room a..."

"Is the college guy why you're taking the course at Centennial?" Declan questions cutting me off.

"No, he's going to U of T, anyway this class is mostly online. I never told him my age, and when he found out some other truths about me I never heard from him again. It was upsetting, but not exactly thrilling. It's not like we were sneaking around, my brother-in-law and sister knew I was dating him. I'm not even sure I'd count the making out in his dorm room as thrilling. For the most part my life is boring, I think I'm going to have to make something up. I can write almost anything and make it sound believable. I just have t…"

Before I can finish my thought Declan pulls me to him and smashes his lips to mine. He turns us and leans me on the side of the building, holding me around the waist and close to his body. His tongue licks across my bottom lip, my stomach fills with butterflies, my knees begin to shake. I exhale against his lips and link my arms around his neck. When my lips don't part for him he gently nips my lower lip, this electric rush surges through me and I part my lips. My heart is pounding, I feel people watching us, I'm nervous and sort of embarrassed and at the same time titillated. Declan's tongue slides between my lips, caressing my tongue, the butterflies get bigger. I feel like I'm falling or floating, and grip tightly to him. He pulls away slowly, but keeps a hold of me as I'm still trembling a bit. It wasn't my first kiss, it was definitely the most passionate and unexpected though.

"That may not be a thousand words worth, but hopefully it was a thrilling experience," Declan grins.

"It was definitely thrilling," I respond.

"Have dinner with me Thursday night."

"Are you asking me on a date or is this for the assignment?"

"Clare, would you grant me the pleasure of your company on a date Thursday night? My place, I'm sure my sister will be out and I'll cook."

"I would love to," I smile pulling my lower lip into my teeth briefly. "I think I can walk again, we should probably keep going."

Declan grins and we keep walking, taking pictures of most of the buildings in this neighborhood. We may not use all of them, but at least we'll have the pictures. The last picture we take at the edge of the neighborhood is a very old building next to a building built in the last five years. The contrast between the two is actually very striking, I think we need to find more places like that with old and new buildings next to each other. Just not today because I have to get to work. Declan drives me to The Dot and walks me inside, it looks like he's planning to stay.

"I'm going to get some coffee to go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow," Declan grins and I smile back.

"I just have to change my shirt and clock in," I tell Spin still wearing the grin on my face.

"Take your time, it's pretty slow right now. So, smiley boy, one coffee to go?" Spinner questions.

I giggle under my breath and go back to the employee lounge to change. I clock in and go back out to the front, Declan is gone and there's only five other customer in here. Wes, Adam, Dave and Connor are at one table. Sav sits alone at another table, he seems to be doing his homework.

"So, what were you two doing?" Spinner inquires.

"Homework," I respond.

"With the smiles you two were wearing, I don't think so."

"There was a kiss, and he asked me out for Thursday since I'm not working, but we were really doing homework," I tell Spinner. I take the rag and start cleaning off the tables before he can say anything else. Biting my lip and smiling secretly to myself, in my head I'm already writing the English assignment that revolves around a surprising and wonderful kiss.

**(DREW)**

"Let's go to The Dot for lunch and finish up our project, I have my laptop with me," Maddison says leaning on the locker next to mine while I put away my books.

"I thought we were meeting at lunch?" Fiona remarks from my side.

"We…" I begin before Maddison cuts me off.

"No Drew's eating with me. We have to get our presentation together and ready for tomorrow."

"So do we," Fiona replies with a hand on her hip and her tone dipping into anger.

It's Thursday afternoon and I have two major projects due tomorrow. Two female partners and both are fighting for my attention, this should be a lot more fun that it is. This is not how I saw two girls fighting over me.

"Maddison give me a second," I request. She smiles at me and gives Fiona a triumphant look before walking away. "She and I are almost done, we can finish at lunch. You and I have spent all of twenty minutes together all week, I think we have a lot more to do. Plus, we have to go over our presentation t…"

"Which is why we need to meet at lunch," Fiona says cutting me off.

"I was going to say I don't work today, I have football practice after school, but we'll be done by four, maybe four-thirty. Then you and I can get together and spend the rest of the evening putting the finishing touches on the project. That will still leave us lunch tomorrow if we need it."

"Fine, text me when you're out of practice," she says and walks off kind of annoyed still.

I close my locker and join Maddison, on our way to The Dot I see Clare eating with Declan again. She had lunch with him Tuesday and Wednesday although they are partnered for the photo essay project as well. Spin is working of course and I order from him, when I order for myself only Maddison gives me a look, it's like she thought this was a lunch date. She orders a salad and we sit down, she gets out her laptop and we look through the essay. We swap out a few pictures and change the order of a couple and look through it again. Happy with what we have she closes her laptop and then starts talking about the game tomorrow.

"Later Spin," I wave as we leave the café.

"See ya, good luck at the game tomorrow Drew," Spin waves.

"I think we should go out and celebrate after the game tomorrow," Maddison comments linking her arm through mine as we walk back to school.

"We haven't won yet," I reply.

"I'm sure we'll win," she giggles like the bubble-headed cheerleader that she is.

I know she's baiting me to ask her out, but I don't want to go out with her. When I see my brother on the steps I see my exit. "Little Bro," I call to him and start running over, "about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?" Adam questions looking at me with his head cocked to one side and his eyebrow arched.

"Nothing, I just had to get away from Maddison," I tell him.

"Girl problems Drew?" Dave teases.

"The only problem is Maddison wants me to ask her out," I reply and they laugh.

I walk with them until we're inside and Maddison is far behind me. I quickly go to my locker and grab the books I need and rush to parenting class. Miss Sauvé took over the class, she does well and she's a good teacher, but I do miss seeing Ashley in the class. Although, in most ways it's better that she didn't stay at the school, it would have been really painful to watch her in class and not be with her.

"Have a nice lunch with the peppy cheerleader?" Fiona asks when she sits down.

"Not especially," I respond and I'm pretty sure I see Fiona smile. Class is kind of boring, we have to watch a video and then do a worksheet on the video. It's an older video too, from like the 80's and seems pretty out of date.

"You'll text me when you're done with practice?" Fiona asks when we leave class.

"Yeah," I nod. Fiona smiles and we part ways to get to our last classes.

Math is long and boring as usual, and there are some things I don't understand. I'm happy when it's over and I can get to football practice. Football is something I'm good at and I can work out my frustrations and aggression. When I've showered and changed after practice I text Fiona to meet at the front steps.

"Where should we work? We can go to my house, I think Declan's out for a date," Fiona says.

"We could just go to The Dot, I'm starving now."

"Okay, The Dot then," Fiona says but sounds somewhat annoyed.

We walk to The Dot in silence, we go in and get in line behind Connor. Spinner hands Connor a tray of milkshakes and he turns around bumping into Fiona. Three milkshakes going all over her blouse and skirt.

"Aghh, you moronic klutz, this blouse is an Elizabeth Bradley original," Fiona shrieks.

"Sorry, I'll buy you another one," Connor says.

"Didn't you hear what I said? This is an original you can't buy another one, you couldn't afford it anyway."

"You can clean up in the washroom, I can give you a Dot T-shirt to wear," Spinner offers.

"I'm not wearing a that," Fiona responds.

"Do you have a car?" I question.

"No, I mean yes I share it with Declan, but he took it for his date."

"Here, take mine, just drop it at our house when you come home," Spinner says taking his keys from his pocket.

"Thanks Spin," I smile taking the keys.

Spinner nods handing Fiona a few paper towels and I take her outside and around the back to Spin's car. Opening the passenger door for her, she gets in still patting milkshake off of her with paper towels. She tells me how to get to her house and I begin driving. As we drive the houses are getting bigger and nicer, we're past Owen's house and the houses are almost mansions. She tells me to pull into a driveway, a large two-story with a porch and large lawn.

"Nice house," I remark.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugs using a keypad to open the front door. "I'll just be a moment to change, but I should start these soaking i…" she stops when we both hear noises from the kitchen. "I thought Declan was going out," she comments turning the corner so I follow her.

Once we come around the corner from the entry the open kitchen is in full view, Declan is here with his date, he seems to be cooking for her. His date just happens to be Clare, which she never told us, not me anyway. The four of us catch sight of each other at the same time, Declan looks as surprised to see us as I am to see Clare. Everyone is just looking and blinking at each other, as usual I'm the first one to break the silence.

"Well now, doesn't this look romantic," I tease Clare, "and I thought you two were just photography partners. Oh wait, is your photo essay on romantic, intimate dinners."

"Shut up Drew," Clare huffs tossing a piece of bread at me. I catch the bread and bite into it with a grin on my face.

"I thought you were working on your project," Declan remarks to his sister.

"I thought you were going out," she replies sauntering over to see what's on the stove.

"I said I had a date, it's more romantic to cook," Declan counters as he lightly shoves his sister away.

"Declan is a wonderful cook, he studied under some of the best chefs in the world," Fiona tells Clare.

"Of course he did," Clare responds.

"I suppose you came home to change? Did he spill milkshake all over you to get you to shut up?" Declan teases his sister.

"No some idiot kid turned around and dumped a tray of milkshakes on me. Drew was kind enough to bring me home since you had the car, although as you just came home it doesn't appear that you needed it. I'm going to go change, and then we'll partake in dinner with you, after all you are making my favorite," Fiona comments before sauntering out of the kitchen.

"Fi, I didn't cook this for you," Declan calls after her in annoyed tone and just as my stomach growls.

"It's okay, we were going to The Dot to eat, I was starving after practice. When she comes back I'll get her out of your hair," I tell Declan. My stomach argues with me as it growls again, what he's cooking does smell very good.

"No, it's fine, we have plenty of food and she won't leave now. Do you mind Clare? After we eat we can go up to my room, give Drew and Fi the living room," Declan says.

"Sure, that's fine, I've known Drew forever, but what makes you think I'm going up to your room alone with you after this?" Clare inquires.

"If I do something you don't like I'm sure Drew will come up and hit me," Declan says with a bit of sarcasm and a bit of fear in his voice.

"If you do something I don't like I know where to kick," Clare retorts and I begin laughing.

"Can I help with anything?" I ask Declan.

"I'm almost done, you can set the table I suppose," Declan replies.

"I'll help," Clare says getting up from the table.

We don't have to ask where dishes are because their cabinets have glass doors. We do have to ask where placemats, napkins and silverware are however.

"So, when did moneybags ask you out?" I whisper to Clare as we begin setting the table.

"Monday, after he kissed me," she replies.

"Of course," I nod.

"Table for four, told you we were staying. You don't mind that we crashed your date do you Clare?" Fiona asks appearing in the kitchen once more. She's changed her clothes, although she's still as dressed up as she was before. If it had been me I would have changed into pajamas or something. Especially, since we're at her home now.

"No, it's fine," Clare replies though she does sound a little annoyed.

"After we eat you two can clean up while I take Clare up to my room to be alone," Declan informs his sister.

"But we have work to do," Fiona kind of whines.

"That's what you get for crashing my date," Declan replies.

"I clean up all the time at home, we can work in the living room when we're done," I tell Fiona.

"Fine, I suppose we don't have all that much to do, run through the presentation and put the finishing touches on it," Fiona says.

"It's ready, you two can serve yourselves," Declan says bringing over plates for him and Clare.

"What about your parents? Should we leave some for them?" I question as I begin piling my plate high.

"No, take as much as you want," Fiona replies with a tight voice. I can tell that her parents aren't just out for the night or working late. "So, Clare," Fiona says sitting at the table on the opposite end from Declan, "What do your parents do?"

Clare bites her lip and looks down, she doesn't want to talk about it. Probably afraid of Declan's reaction after Johnny. I can't blame her, after seeing this house and their wealth I'm not even sure I want to talk about my family. I'm not sure if I should jump in or let Clare answer.

**Look no cliffhanger, the next update will pick up from just about here, and probably still in Drew's pov. The next story to be updated is **_**"I Wanna Be Your Man Like No Other Can."**_


	9. The Hopes that Make Us Happy

**Hello readers, I hope everyone is doing well in this crazy time of uncertainty. To help a little (hopefully, at least it's a bit of distraction) I have added some new things to the DeGrassi Saviors website. The link is available on my profile page on this site.**

**On the DeGrassi Saviors home page is a story quiz with questions from most of my longer stories. It is purely for fun, but there are prizes, the winners get to either appear as an OC or have a crackship couple (within the confines of the story) of their choice in an upcoming story. I completely expect cheating, do not try and to it from memory. Even if everyone gets every single question there are bonus questions.**

**After you take the quiz, head to my page on DeGrassi Saviors. There you will find 3 reader feedback polls. One asks you what Clare ****friendships**** you most like in stories. Keep in mind this is friendships not crackships, we did that poll already.**

**The second two polls are asking which long and short stories on my list you are most looking forward to. If you have an opinion get it out there, enough driven interest in a story will move mean it replaces a currently published story once it's over.**

**Finally, there is a Sequels Survey. It's only three questions, but if there's a previously published story of mine you'd love a sequel to then get your opinion out there. Once again enough interest or good ideas will get my plot bunnies multiplying.**

**Ch. 9 The Hopes that Make Us Happy**

**(DREW)**

"You don't have to answer that," Declan tells Clare.

"Just curious," Fiona responds.

"Wait, how'd you guys get here from The Dot? Drew doesn't have a car," Clare remarks.

"We have to share one, can you believe that? Dad gave us one car for our sixteenth birthday," Fiona says in a haughty and annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but it's a nice care and most of the time we don't need two cars, we're not usually going to two different places," Declan speaks up. Fiona twists her face, somehow I don't think she wants to talk about her family anymore than Clare does.

"Spin let me take his car, so I'll take you home," I tell Clare.

"So, how's the project coming?" Declan questions averting any further attention from Clare or their dad.

"We're pretty much done, just have to review it and put on finishing touches," I answer.

We spend the rest of dinner talking about school; classes, teachers, students, the game tomorrow. When Clare and Declan are done eating he offers her his hand and takes her up to his room. Fiona helps clean up but I do most of it, with the kitchen clean we go to the living room to work.

Their living room is very nice, but very…sterile, it doesn't really look like they live here. It looks more like a fancy hotel suite, expensive furniture, big TV, large windows that look into a garden. No pictures of family, no art, nothing personal in the room at all. Mom has pictures of the family all over our living room. All over the house really, Clare and Owen's houses are the same. In fact every house or apartment I've ever been in has family pictures, kids art, knick-knacks, personal touches that make it there's.

We sit on the sofa to work and Fi hooks her laptop to the TV, so we have the advantage of the big screen. It only takes us about an hour to have the project where we want it. When Fi relaxes she's actually pretty great, she's witty and funny, and very pretty.

"You know, you ought to relax more, when you're not trying be a snob and act like you're better than all this you're really sweet. You're witty and intelligent, and when your eyes aren't narrowed into angry, annoyed slits you're very pretty," I tell her. She actually blushes and turns away like the compliment embarrassed her.

She turns back to me brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, and when you're not being the cocky, pretty boy jock you're not bad either," she retorts. "I've been hearing rumors, about why Miss Kerwin left the school," she says quietly looking me in the eyes now.

I lean forward and look at my hands, "Don't tell anyone else, but it's true. It was a doomed relationship from the start I'm sure, but I was so…excited by her. When she broke it off and left it broke my heart."

"I'm no stranger to heartbreak either," she says reaching over and placing her hand on mine. The feel of her soft skin makes me tingle, I look into her eyes and smile. "Look, I know I'm not as exciting as an older teacher, but would you maybe want to go out tomorrow after your game? I could come watch and we could get dinner afterwards, I still don't know the good restaurants in this town."

"That sounds great," I grin. She smiles back blushing again, and we sit there looking at each other. I wonder if I should kiss her, I ponder it, but despite the moment we just shared she could slap me. Instead I take note of the time, "It's getting pretty late, I should get Clare home, get Spinner his car back. Plus, I still have math homework, my least favorite class."

"Yeah, guess it is getting late, I'll text Declan, I'm not sure we should interrupt them," Fiona comments getting out her phone.

I'm about to argue that Clare's not that kind of girl, and the most they're doing is kissing. However, she did date a guy in college and not tell us, and go to his dorm room. I also found her drunk at a party and about to play strip poker. Granted most of that was fueled by seeing her dad. None the less I'm still unsure of what she might be willing to do anymore, even with a guy she doesn't know all that well. Fi sends a text and shuts her laptop down, while she's disconnecting the TV from her laptop Clare and Declan come down the stairs. Clare and I grab our backpacks and the twins walk us to the door.

"See you tomorrow Drew," Fi says with a smile.

"See you tomorrow," I grin at her before looking at Declan," see you tomorrow."

"Bye Drew," he nods to me and then cups Clare's face and crushes his lips to hers, "call me when you're home?"

"I will," she says biting her lip when their lips part.

"That was some goodbye kiss," I remark when we're in the car. "What were you doing in his room?"

"Mostly kissing, I didn't want to talk much, he did ask me to be his girlfriend though, I said yes."

"I hope he treats you better than Johnny. You know you're going to have to tell him about your past and family at some point."

"I know," she sighs, "he does know that Johnny stopped seeing me when I revealed the truth to him. He also knows I live with Darcy and Spin, not my parents, he hasn't asked about it yet."

"Well, Fiona asked me out after the game tomorrow night, if it goes well maybe the four of us can double date sometime," I comment and Clare laughs.

"That would be interesting, is Fiona the reason for your recent improvement in mood?"

"Yeah, partly anyway. She seems stuck up and snobby, but I think it's just her armor, being the new girl and all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. They must have money though, they lived in Manhattan and that house, the nice car, even if they have to share it."

"Yeah, it is a very nice house," I agree.

"Nice but…" Clare pauses looking for the right word.

"Like it's not theirs? Like it's staged?"

"Yes, that's it exactly, nothing personal in the house. Not in the main living areas anyway."

"What's Declan's room like?"

"Kind of the same, he has grey and red bedding, a dark wood frame bed, shelves and books, his computer, gaming systems, a TV. The only things that seemed to be really personal and mean something to him was a picture of Fiona and himself in their old house. No pictures of them and their parents. Then there were framed photos of places they'd visited, none of those picture had anyone in them though."

"Yeah, it's a little odd, and I got the impression that their parents were out of town or something. They definitely weren't worried about them coming home," I comment.

"That's true, if they have all that money they probably go for long weekends a lot."

"Probably," I nod. "Did you get all your homework done?"

"Before meeting Declan, guess you didn't have much time to do homework with football and then Fiona."

"I just have math, but you know how I hate math," I groan.

"You can hang out for a bit, I can help with your math homework"

"Thanks," I smile gratefully.

I park at her house a few minutes later and follow her inside. Darcy is watching TV and greets us when we come in. Julian must be asleep in the bedroom because the baby monitor is on. I don't see Spin, but can faintly hear the shower so he must be in there.

"Here's Spin's keys, tell him thanks for the use of the car," I tell Darcy setting Spins keys on his hook by the door.

"I'm going to help Drew with his math homework," Clare says.

"Do you want the living room?" Darcy offers.

"No we can work in my room," Clare says then looks at me. "I'm gonna get dessert you want something?"

"You know me, I never turn down food," I grin.

We both get bowls of ice cream and go back to Clare's room. We sit on her bed and eat ice cream while she helps me with math. With her help I get through it in half the time it would have taken me otherwise. I thank her for the help, take both our bowls to the kitchen, rinse them and put them in the dishwasher. Darcy and Spin seem to both be in their room now, so I text Clare to lock the front door once I'm outside. It's a nice night and an easy walk to my house. Adam is up, but our parents seem to be in bed, I did text Mom that I would I would be with Fi working on the project. I texted again when I stayed at Clare's to do math homework.

I greet my brother and go back to my room to get ready for bed. A game tomorrow means a very early morning practice. I sleep well and wake very early when my alarm goes off. When I have practices this early Mom or Dad usually drops me off or lets me take the car. This morning Mom let's me take the car.

"How was working with Fiona last night?" Owen asks when I get into the locker room.

"Great actually, she's a lot different when she's relaxed. We're going out after the game tonight."

"Sweet," Owen grins.

There's no more time to talk as others come in the locker room, soon after that Coach is yelling for us to get out to the field. After sweating in practice we go to the locker room and shower. Owen and I have personal fitness next period, so we keep our backpacks in our gym lockers. In fact, we just change into our gym clothes, but we are hungry so we go to the caf to grab a quick bite before class. We pass Clare at her locker, only she doesn't see us as her lips are currently locked on Declan's.

"When did that happen?" Owen questions.

"Last night, he asked her to be his girlfriend."

"How do you know that before I do?"

"I was there when it happened, well, not in the room, but Fi and I went back to her house last night. Declan was there having dinner with Clare, we all had dinner and then they went up to his room. On the drive home she told me," I inform Owen.

"What do we know about this guy?" Owen asks through gritted teeth and tone tight with jealousy.

"You had plenty of time to ask the girl out, you can't be jealous now. Besides you have a smokin' hot girlfriend already," I point out.

"Yeah," Owen says in a voice I can't quite figure out, "and I'm not jealous, just concerned. Her last relationship didn't go well."

"I'd hardly call what she had with Johnny a relationship. He was older, but not mature, she wasn't honest with him and he couldn't handle her past. Declan's a nice guy, and he does seem to really like her, as you saw."

"No, what I saw was him trying to suck her face off, that doesn't mean he cares about her. It means he wants to see her naked," Owen retorts. He's definitely jealous whether or not he'll admit it.

"Most of the guys in this school probably want to see Clare naked," I counter. I'm mostly doing it to tick him off, but it doesn't make the statement any less true. Owen shoots me a dirty look, and I laugh and slap his back.

Other guys from the team are in the caf, we get breakfast and sit with them, and the subject of naked Clare is dropped. As it's a home game most of the school is pumped and there's posters and banners up telling us to win. All the cheerleaders are dressed in their uniforms, which is of course a sight most of the guys are happy to see. Both project presentations go well, as does Clare and Declan's photography project presentation, they definitely have some chemistry. As always I am all too happy to get out of math class, it's straight to the locker room to change and then onto the field to warm up.

As we're getting on the field I see Clare and Declan getting into his car, Owen sees it too and doesn't look happy. I do see Fiona on the bleachers though, I smile and wave to her, she waves back. Also here are both my brothers, and surprisingly both my parents made it. My whole family sits together. Owen's mom isn't here, but Spin came to show his support, although he may be working and have to leave soon.

Home games are always better, and as we lost the last game everyone is aching for a win. The cheerleaders start cheering, the band is playing, we're doing some warm ups on the field and everyone is in a good mood. North Park is not nearly as tough a team as Bardell, and everyone is on their game today, even Owen. We not just win but completely crush the North Park team. We celebrate on the field a few moments before saying "good game" to the North Park guys. They start gathering their things and getting back on the bus in defeat, while everyone in the stands for our team comes pouring onto the field.

"Great game Son, you played really well. You too Owen," Dad says proudly.

"Thanks Dad," I smile.

"You're father and I are going to dinner, you should celebrate your big win, just make sure you're home by curfew," Mom says tousling my hair.

"I know Mom," I respond.

"We'll see you at home Bro, good game," Sean smiles.

"I'm going to hang out with Sean. You played really well," Adam says giving me a proud grin.

"Have fun, see you at home," I wave. Fiona's still hanging back by the stands, I'm not sure if she's wary of all the people or didn't want to come congratulate me. When I look over at her though she smiles. The rest of the team is still celebrating but I slip away and walk to Fiona. "You still want to go out?"

"Yes, definitely," she grins.

"Great, I just need to shower and change, I'll be out in ten minutes."

Running to the locker room I strip from my uniform and jump in the shower. I don't want to smell like sweat on my first date with Fiona, so I make sure to clean up real well. When I get out of the shower I wrap a towel around my waist, just as I'm opening my locker to get my clothes the rest of the team comes in.

"Torres, where'd you run off to?" Bobby asks.

"Gotta date, way hotter than all of you," I reply. Of course, now all the guys are teasing me because I have a date. I ignore them, get dressed as fast as I can and grab my backpack. Fiona has her backpack now too, and is waiting for me when I get out to the bleachers again. "Ready? I have my mom's car, which is probably good because I saw Declan and Clare take off in yours earlier."

"Yeah, I told him he could take it," she says as we start walking to my car.

There's a bit of awkward silence once we're in my car. I'm too afraid to ask her about her family, and she's just looking out the window. It finally occurs to me to ask her about New York. She smiles and begins talking happily about New York, she's still talking when we get to the restaurant. It's a really nice Thai restaurant, it's elaborately decorated in all these Thai wood carvings, and tapestries, lots of gold leaf. There's even a fish pond just outside the entrance and it runs through the restaurant by way of a small stream that runs through it. The stream is under a protective grating and far enough away from the tables that you can't harm the fish, but the sound of running water is soothing.

"This place is amazing, it looks like some of the places in New York," Fiona smiles after we've been seated.

"Yeah, I thought you might say that. I wouldn't even know this place existed if not for Clare. She's the cultured one, and keeps us cultured."

The waitress comes and gets our drink order and we look at the menu deciding what to eat. We decide to do it family style and I trust Fi to order for us, she's eaten at far more Thai restaurants than I have.

"So, you and Clare are pretty close?" Fiona asks when the waitress leaves.

"Yeah, Owen too, the three of us have known each other since preschool. They've known each other longer than that. Clare's always been smarter than the both of us put together, and she and I bicker a lot. We're more like siblings though, she only lives a couple of blocks from me, she's at my house a lot or I'm at hers. She's good friends with my brother Adam too, and he's smart like she is. The three of us have always been close, as much as they can get on my nerves. We've seen each other through a lot though, and I know they'd both be there if I needed them."

"Must be nice, having people like that, Declan and I have each other, but that's it."

"You must have friends?"

"I had friends, and I don't have any friends that I've known all my life," she says sadly and I can see this discussion is causing her pain.

I decide to change the subject to something she'd want to talk about. I ask her about some of her favorite places in New York. That works and she starts talking with a smile, and then I ask her about some of her favorite things to do with Declan, and she talks for the rest of dinner. We order dessert and spend nearly three hours at the restaurant and then we walk down by the water. I have my arm around her, we're not talking but it's sweet and romantic, we kiss under the moonlight. When I take her home she gives me a soft yet passionate kiss at her door.

"I work four to eight tomorrow, but would you like to go out before I got work? A picnic lunch?"

"I'll pack the picnic, pick me up at eleven," she smiles.

She gives me one more softly sweet kiss before disappearing into her house. I drive home with a smile, and the taste of Fiona's lips upon mine.

**(CLARE)**

"Hi, come in," I smile standing aside so my boyfriend can come into my house. After learning that Declan and I were official Darcy insisted he come over this weekend. So, now he's here for lunch, it would have been dinner but it's Saturday and both Spin and I work later. I offered for Fiona to come too, I thought it might be rude if I didn't. However, Declan said she's having a picnic lunch with Drew today, which means their date went very well.

"You look nice," Declan smiles greeting me with a quick kiss. He steps inside and begins looking around the house. Our small house is so very different than his, I wonder if he's comparing?

"I know it's not nearly as nice as your house," I say self consciously.

"No, it's perfect, it feels like home," Declan smiles putting his arm around me. He brushes our lips together again, which is of course when Darcy, Spinner and Julian come in from out back. It's a nice fall day so Spinner thought grilling chicken would be a good lunch, and let us enjoy the sun.

"Declan, this is my sister Darcy," I introduce the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I see extraordinary good looks run in the family," Declan smiles kissing my sister's hand rather than shaking it.

"I like him, he knows how to make a girl smile," Darcy grins.

"You know her husband Spinner from The Dot," I comment as the two shake hands.

"Good to see you Declan, I'm glad you could join us," Spinner says.

"I wouldn't miss real grilled chicken, and the chance to spend time with Clare and her family. Who's this little guy?" Declan asks looking at Julian in Darcy's arms. He smiles at Julian, tickles his cheek and Julian smiles back.

"This is our four month old son Julian," Darcy says.

"He's a beautiful baby," Declan smiles.

"Thank you, lunch is ready Clare can show you the way," Darcy tells us.

I lead Declan out back, it's not a very big back yard, but Spin and Sean put in a covered patio. Spin has a grill and they fixed up an old picnic table and benches. There's also a porch swing they fixed up and a small lawn bordered by wild flowers. Actually, it used to be Mom's garden, but no one kept it up so now it is overrun with weeds and wild flowers.

"It's really nice out here," Declan smiles sitting at the picnic table.

"It's nice, not nearly as impressive as your yard," I remark just as Darcy brings out a pitcher of lemonade.

Darcy already has side dishes on the table and tells Declan and I to help ourselves. She gets Julian in his carrier on the table so he can see all of us. Spinner soon has the chicken on the table and we all begin eating.

"So, Declan you're new to DeGrassi I believe?" Darcy asks.

"Yeah, we just moved a couple weeks ago from New York."

"After the school year, that's pretty odd isn't it?" Spinner questions.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a rushed decision on my dad's part. My twin sister Fiona and I were pretty upset to be leaving New York, but I like it here and I like DeGrassi," Declan says kissing my cheek.

"What about your mom?" Darcy inquires.

"She's…" Declan hesitates, "she's out of the picture." We can see that this is a sore subject for him and it's dropped.

"So, are you here on student visas then?" Spinner asks after a moment.

"No, we had duel citizenship, our mom was born in Ottawa. Fi and I were born in Vancouver but we've lived in the states most of our lives."

"Does your dad like it here?" Spinner questions.

"Actually, he's still working out of the country," Declan says with distant tone.

"Drew's in photography class with us, and in parenting with Fiona, Declan's twin. In fact, Drew and Fiona are on a date right now," I speak up hoping to take the pressure from Declan. It seems fairly clear that he doesn't want to talk about his family.

"Drew's a good guy, he's had his share of troubles but he has a wonderful heart and he's very caring," Darcy says.

"Yeah, I don't know him all that well, but he seems like a good guy, and Fiona really likes him. She's never really had a boyfriend before, she went out all the time in New York, but usually with a group of friends."

"Clare hasn't dated all that much either, she definitely did not take after me that way," Darcy comments.

"Oh, not that I've dated a ton of girls. I had a pretty steady girlfriend last year, and dated a little, but nothing too serious," Declan speaks up quickly.

"You're a senior aren't you?" Spinner says, but it really was not a question.

"Yeah, Fi and I turn eighteen in January."

Declan flashes me a look probably wondering if they're about to interrogate him on his sex life. They won't though, they trust me, and given their relationship they don't judge. Anyway, I know Spinner was far from an angel in high school. Instead Spinner asks me how my writing class is going. I do feel like there's a lot of questions not being asked, and I know that I need I to talk to Declan alone after lunch.

"There is dessert, but do you mind if we talk in my room before we have dessert?" I ask Declan. He doesn't say anything, but gets up and follows me into my room. My room isn't that big, the full size bed, dresser, bookshelf and small desk take up most of the space. Declan looks around a little before sitting next to me on my bed.

"Is everything okay?" Declan asks.

"I hope so," I exhale and he cocks an eyebrow at me. "You know my last so-called relationship ended when he found out some things about me?" I'm saying and Declan nods. "I want to tell you everything, actually I don't, I'm terrified to and if you go running from my house after I'll understand. I'll be hurt and upset, but I'll understand."

"I'm listening," Declan says. He's looking at me, but I can't bear to look at him. I start fidgeting with the hem of my skirt and look at the stitching.

"I live with Darcy and Spin, in our families home, because my mom is dead, and my father is in prison," I tell him. I'm half-expecting him to run now, but he stays seated so I continue. "My mom became very ill with advanced cancer, she managed to battle for two years, but it was really hard to watch her become more and more ill and frail. At some point in all of this my dad began selling drugs and then making them. We found this out when he also confessed that…that…"

I have to stop for a breath, saying it all again, thinking about it all I feel like that girl watching her mother die all over again. I take a deep shaky breath, wiping away the tear that trickles down my cheek. Declan remains silent, but he reaches over and takes my hand squeezing lightly. It's a small but caring act, and I appreciate it, I also appreciate that he's not bolting from my house right now.

"My father was having an affair. He's in prison for the drug charges, four years into a seven year sentence. It wasn't long after his confessing the affair and his involvement in drugs that mom passed away. He was subsequently arrested and sentenced. In all of this Darcy met Spinner and they eloped. Spinner is great, and I'm grateful to have them, he moved in and never complained about having to raise me. Darcy is great too, we don't always get along, but she didn't abandon me as she could have. Spinner moved in and got his job managing The Dot. It's been a struggle, but we're doing okay now. So, that's it, every ugly skeleton in our family closet."

Rather than running out the door Declan takes my chin and turns me to look at him. Then he places a soft tender kiss on my lips. He lingers in the kiss a moment before pulling away.

"I'm glad you told me, I know that must have been hard. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but I'm glad that you told me. I'm not running anywhere, the Coyne family has secrets of our own," Declan says taking a deep breath, he seems a little hesitant to continue.

"I'm listening now," I assure him squeezing his hand lightly.

"Starting with the fact that our last name is really Godfrey, we had it changed recently. Our mom is in prison too, for embezzlement and fraud. Our house and car look very nice and expensive, and they are, but most of our money is gone. Mom embezzled millions from a charity she set up. It was a big story in New York and the states, Dad couldn't deal with the shame," Declan says looking away from me briefly as he swallows hard.

All of this is very recent for him and I can see the pain in his eyes. I rub the back of his hand with my thumb and wait for him to continue. After another deep breath he looks at me again.

"He changed our last name to his mother's maiden name and divorced our mom as soon as she was arrested. He didn't even try to stand by her. He got full custody of us, and made sure that we couldn't visit her, not that we want to right now. Then he moved us here, and he took a job in Paris. He pretty much left us, he ran away from her, from us, from all of it. It's not that we're destitute or anything, we still have more than most, but we live on a pretty strict allowance. Fi can no longer shop to her hearts content, we can't just fly off to Paris to see Dad. The house looks like it's not ours because it's not, not really. It's rented, everything in it is rented including the furniture. It's all a very deliberate mask. So, do you want to run from me now?"

"Not at all," I grin touching my lips to his again. I feel him smile into the kiss and scoot a little closer, but I break the kiss. "If we don't go back out there for dessert Darcy will come looking."

Declan smiles stands up still holding my hand and we go outside with smiles on our lips.

**Aww such sweet happy couples. Update soon beginning in Owen's pov. Next story to be updated is **_**"I Wanna be Your Man like No Other Can".**_

**Don't forget to check out the new content on the DeGrassi Saviors website.**


	10. Another Stellar Disaster

**I hope you've all taken advantage of the quiz, polls and survey I added to the DeGrassi Saviors site.**

**All fans of **_**"Just a Bite"**_** you will be happy to know that thanks to Sequels Survey, on the DeGrassi Saviors site, that story is getting more chapters!**

**Okay, it won't technically be a sequel, but that's fine. I am picking up the story right where it left off and continuing from there (it's officially the Energizer Bunny of stories) so it is now going to be a long story.**

**I have finished the plots and **_**"Just a Bite"**_** will be joining the rotation of stories in the next rotation. So, I will post **_**"I Wanna be Your Man Like no Other Can", "We've Got to Learn with these Ghosts", "Passion at First Sight" **_**and then the rotation will start over with **_**"You Ought to Have Me on Your Mind" **_**at the end of the long stories (after I post **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with Ghosts"**_**) **_**"Just a Bite"**_** will become the 5****th**** long story in the rotation.**

**I know; a lot of A/Ns but wanted to make you all aware of one of thing. **_**"As the Poet Drags the Darkness"**_ ** is also getting more chapters! It will not be a long story, it will continue to be a short story, but will probably get to 10 or 12 chapters. I am currently working on the plots and when they are finished it will replace one of the currently running short stories.**

**See, your feedback greatly influences things, so make sure you participate in the polls and survey. Shoot me your ideas, post reviews with feedback, I always listen and do what I can to make it happen.**

**Try your hand at the quiz to be an OC in an upcoming story of your choice as well. **

**Okay, that's enough of an A/N from me, and this chapter is pretty long on it's own. Enjoy the Clew sweetness!**

**Ch. 10 Another Stellar Disaster**

**(OWEN)**

I wake early Sunday morning to the smell of Mom's apple cinnamon pancakes. She always makes them when she's home Sunday mornings, but she's been gone for over a week. I get out of bed, and pull on some pajama bottoms, yawning as I leave my room. Part of me thinks I'm dreaming and part of me thinks Dad is trying to cheer me up. When I get to the kitchen however I find Mom. I don't see Dad though, and I worry that he left and she's going to spend the week with me at the house.

"Good Morning Honey, I thought I'd make a big batch of your favorite pancakes. It is Sunday tradition," Mom smiles at me. It's as though she never cheated, as though Dad never kicked her out. I look around but don't see her bags anywhere. I know I didn't dream the last week and half though, she was gone. She'd call me or text me every day to tell me she loves me, but that was it. Dad didn't even want to talk about her.

"Where's Dad?"

"Taking a shower, he'll be down soon. I know this has hard on you Owen, on all of us. I have a lot to atone for, but I realized that I couldn't even begin to try if I was living in a motel. So, I spoke with your father, we agreed that in order to work on our marriage I needed to move back in."

I smile wide, I feel a sense of relief and a lot of hope. They're going to work on their marriage, they're both trying. We'll be a family again! I'm sure it won't just be instantly fixed, but she's living with us again, and they'll have to talk. They'll have to face what happened and move past it, so will I and I don't know that I'm ready to forgive her yet, I may never fully forgive her. I certainly will never forgive the fact that she cheated, but she's my mom and I love her, and I want my family back.

"How soon before the pancakes are ready? I'm starving," I smile.

"Just a few more minutes, you can get the plates out," Mom smiles.

I get out plates and pour myself some coffee, I'm mixing in the cream when dad comes downstairs. His hair still wet from the shower, but he's dressed. He pats my shoulder and smiles at me, Mom smiles at him but Dad looks away. I knew it wouldn't just go back to the way it was. That they wouldn't be as loving, sweet to each other, and still like teenagers in love in some ways when together. Seeing Dad look away when she smiles at him though makes me internally cringe a little.

"Do you have plans today Owen?" Mom asks as she sets the plate of pancakes on the table.

"No, Bianca is busy helping her grandparents, and Drew and Clare are both working today. I think they both work ten to seven. They probably have plans with Declan and Fiona when they're done anyway," I comment.

"Declan and Fiona?" Dad questions probably trying to place them at school.

"Coyne, they moved after the start of the school year."

"Oh, yes," Dad nods filling his plate with pancakes, "I've seen them around the school. They aren't in my classes and don't play any sports."

"No, they don't seem like the sporting type. Clare started dating Declan," I comment and don't realize how much my jaw is clenched, "and Drew started dating Declan's twin Fiona about the same time."

"How cute, you'll have to have them all over sometime, another movie night while the weather is still good," Mom remarks. "How are things with you and Bianca?" She questions after a moment of silence.

I'm chewing a large bite when she asks, which is probably good because I have to think about it for a second. "Good," I mumble before I've fully swallowed.

"That's good, I like Bianca, she's a sweet girl," Mom smiles.

"I sure missed these pancakes last week Mom, it just isn't a Sunday without these," I comment changing the subject and maybe prodding a little.

"Well, you won't be missing another one. How's school going? Do you like your classes this year?"

It's small talk like that all through breakfast, though Dad hardly says a thing. After breakfast I help Mom clean up, Dad kind of disappears into his office. He comes out just as we're finishing cleaning, and looks like he's ready to leave.

"I'll be home tonight," he says grabbing his keys.

"Roger, I thought we were going to work at this," Mom says with disappointment and venom in her tone.

He stops at the door and looks over his shoulder, he looks regretful yet hateful all at once. "We are, but I already had plans today Susan, I can't just drop them because you decided to come home. I'll be back tonight, in time for dinner."

Dad walks out and his car starts up a moment later. Mom looks at me and mumbles that she's going to go shower. I sort of deflate and go up to my room, in the back of my mind I knew it wouldn't be easy, that it's not as simple as her moving back in. Right now it seems kind of hopeless. It's still pretty early and I'm tempted to go to The Dot and see Clare when she gets to work. I don't though, I want to be here for my mom, I have no plans today. So, I go upstairs and get dressed, I do text Clare as I walk back to the living room.

**Owen: My Mom moved back in this morning. They're going to work at their marriage. Of course dad left already, but he said he already had plans today.**

While waiting for Clare to reply I put my phone on the side table, and turn on the TV. I watch TV for a couple minutes before my phone alerts me to a text.

**Clare: That's good, at least they're trying.**

**Owen: Yeah, I'm glad about that, I just hope it works.**

**Clare: Me too.**

Mom comes downstairs after about forty minutes later, and asks if I want to go out. I get shoes on and spend the day with her mostly downtown. She takes me to lunch and buys me some new shoes and clothes. Then we go grocery shopping to get ingredients for Dad's favorite dinner. When we get home I help Mom make it, we're almost done when Dad comes home.

"We're making your favorite," Mom tells him.

"Yes, I can smell it. I'll wash up and set the table," Dad says and Mom smiles. I smile too, it feels like he's trying, maybe he just needed some time to clear his head and think. Dad returns a few moments later and sets the table, it's quiet, it definitely does not feel like a couple weeks ago. No one is really happy, we're not talking, dad isn't joking, they barely look at each other. At the moment we're all just existing in the same space, but it has to get better than this right?

"How was your day?" Mom asks cautiously when the dinner table has been silent for at least two minutes.

"Good," Dad replies without saying anything else, "yours?"

"It was good, Owen and I did some shopping, came home and cooked dinner."

Dad kind of nods and we go back to eating in silence as no one has anything to say. I thought it was great that my mom was back this morning, but this is just tense and awkward. Mom is trying, and Dad just seems like he wants to be anywhere but here. I know he's angry, I am too, and I haven't entirely forgiven her yet. I still have questions about why she had an affair, ones I may not want an answer to. At least I'm trying though, spending time with her, it's never going to get better if Dad continues to be this angry and tense around her.

"I have a strategy meeting tomorrow after practice. We'll get some dinner first and I don't know when I'll be home," Dad announces when he's done eating.

"Roger, I thought we were going to try, you said you were willing to try," Mom snaps at him.

"I am trying Susan, but you can't just come back and expect everything to be like it was. You can't expect me to drop everything and just jump into reconciling with you. This isn't a little thing Susan, you had an affair with another man, a long running affair. An affair with someone I know, someone I've spent time with, hell he's been in this house. You have to earn my trust back, my respect and that is going to take a lot of time. I have a job, a life and I can't just drop everything, we're in the middle of football season I have a lot to do. I told you that you could move back, that we'd go to couples therapy, I'm not giving up but I'm not dropping everything either. I can't just forget that you spent almost six months having an affair Susan," Dad growls and gets up from his chair so fast it falls over backwards. He goes upstairs with heavy, angry footsteps and slams the door of his office.

Mom looks at me and I see the tears in her eyes, she gets up from the table taking her plate and dad's. She scrapes off the uneaten food into two different containers, marks them, and manages to put away the leftovers.

"You can leave the dishes, I'll do them in the morning," Mom whispers before she runs upstairs.

I know she's going to go cry and I don't know what to do. I'm not sure she wants my comfort right now, maybe the two of them need to be alone in the same house. I'm sure Mom went into her room, Dad in his office, but maybe they'll talk more tonight. All I know is this environment is feeling suffocating. I feel angry, hurt, helpless; I don't know what to do to make this better, how to help. I'm not even sure I can help and I want to get out of here.

I quickly toss the rest of my food, and put my plate in the sink. I grab my keys and leave the house, I suppose I should want to be with Bianca right now, but the funny thing is it doesn't even enter my mind to go to her or call her. I head to Clare's instead, getting there just as she and Spinner are pulling in. Both still in their Dot uniforms, both of them smelling of coffee, hamburgers and fries.

"Uh-oh, I guess things aren't going so well," Clare comments.

"I had to get out of there," I reply after a deep breath.

Spinner pats my back in a comforting way as I follow them inside. I don't know if he knows all the details, but I'm sure he's heard some from Clare. Darcy is feeding Julian when we get in, but she doesn't ask what I'm doing here, just smiles at me.

"I'm just gonna change, and we can eat in my room if you're hungry," Clare tells me.

"Not really," I shake my head.

"I'm going to give Julian his bath," Darcy says getting up and following Spinner back to their room. She didn't ask if I need anything or say to help myself to anything, because I'm essentially family and I already know I can help myself to anything.

"We can eat in my room, they'll come back out soon," Clare tells me emerging from her room. She's changed into a black tank top, with a white bra under it, although she was probably already wearing the white bra. She also has on pajama pants that are black with blue stripes.

"I ate at home, and I'm not really hungry. I'll get something to drink though," I comment.

"There's frozen candy bars in the freezer," she tells me and I smile a little.

I take a frozen candy bar and a root beer, following Clare back to her room. She has a full plate of dinner, and a glass of milk, we sit on her bed and I look out her window. She's not prodding me to talk, she knows I will when I can get out what I want to say.

"They're trying, I guess. Dad was gone all day, and me and Mom picked up all the ingredients for his favorite dinner. He came home and set the table, ate with us, but it was quiet and tense. Nobody really said anything, it was just kind of awkward. Then Dad announced he'd be home late tomorrow because of a strategy meeting and the whole night kind of fell apart. Mom accused him of not trying, he told her he couldn't just drop his life to try and reconcile with her. I know he's right it's just…" my words drift off as I look out the window again. My mind trying to get my thoughts and feelings into words. Forming words and sentences that will make sense is not so easy right now. My mind is racing, my brain kind of feels like it's on fire.

Clare stays silent waiting for me to continue, I take a couple bites of the frozen candy bar and keep looking out the window. A few sips of root beer, another bite of the candy bar, and a deep breath and I continue.

"She's been sleeping with Greg for almost six months. My dad must have found out early this morning or late last night, whenever he and my mom talked. Almost six months, with a co-worker, someone that's been in our house, talked to my dad at company functions. I can never look at Greg again. My dad is right he can't just drop everything, and it's not like I thought my mom was back and it would all just go back to the way it was, to a happy loving family. It just felt kind of hopeless tonight, Dad left the table angry and Mom went upstairs to cry. I just couldn't be there, I needed some air, space from them I guess."

"You want to sleep here? I'm sure Spin and Darcy won't mind."

"Yeah, thanks," I nod.

"I know it's hard Owen, but they need time. You all have a lot to process and work through, but at least they're willing to try. I wouldn't worry yet, if they're still bickering and things are just as tense a month from now then worry. In the meantime you have to talk to them, both of them, be honest about how it's all effecting you, making you feel. If I'd done that then I may not have spent four years hating my father. If you can't be around them then don't be, come here or Drew's, the way I did. Sometimes it really just helps to get away from it all for a little while, to remember that not everything in your life is falling apart."

"Yeah, I will, thanks Clare," I smile at her.

She smiles back and changes the subject to Halloween to get my mind off things. I feel better here, around Clare, relaxed, happy, safe, like nothing bad can touch me right now. I smile at Clare, feeling better, and kind of amazed at how just being around her makes me feel so good.

**(BIANCA)**

"By Gram," I call as I walk out the door Monday morning. I walk around to Owen's house, but his car is already gone. I start walking to school and text Owen.

**Bianca: You didn't tell me you had an early football practice today.**

**Owen: I don't. Slept at Clare's. Heading home to change and get ready for school. I'll see you there.**

One short text and I feel an amalgamation of emotions; angry and betrayed that he spent the night at Clare's. Hurt and worried that he didn't even talk to me. Disappointed and hurt again that he didn't tell me to wait and we'll ride in together. No mention of what's going on, just that he'll see me at school.

**Bianca: Why did you sleep at Clare's? **

He doesn't answer right away, I keep looking at my phone, awaiting an explanation. The more time passes, the farther I walk, the angrier I get. It's almost two blocks before he does answer and when I see it I only get angrier.

**Owen: Not now Bianca.**

That's it, three words, no explanation, he's just dismissing me. I growl irately and put my phone in my backpack, walking to school with my fists clenched and teeth gritted. When I get to school and find Ron-Ron waiting for me it does nothing to help my mood.

He's leaning on his red GTO, his prize possession, entirely paid for with drug money. His long legs crossed at the ankles, his black Dead Hand t-shirt showing his muscles. His longish chocolate hair framing his face ending in his sharp jaw. When he sees me his dark brown eyes glint and his thin lips curl into a smile. I admit the sight of him still makes my knees go a little weak, a rush of memory flooding over me, but he's part of a life I was supposed to have left behind. I don't know what he's doing here, or how he found me. I never told him where my grandparents live. I know my parents wouldn't have told him where I was, he's half the reason they shipped me off to begin with.

"Hey Baby, you are looking fine," he smiles.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I question firmly rooting my feet where I stand. Close enough to talk, far enough that I can't touch him or smell his scent.

"I'm here for you of course," he replies.

"Go home, I have school," I assert.

A group of cheerleaders walks between us, a couple of them eyeing Ron-Ron as they go. I take the opportunity to go with them into the school. Leaving the group as soon as I'm in the school for my locker. He might come in after me, but he's not a teenager and he doesn't look it. In fact he looks older than his twenty-five years. I consider telling the principal about Ron-Ron, but decide against it. I'd have to explain how I know him, they could call Gram and my parents. He'll get bored of waiting and hopefully make the five hour drive back to Montreal before I get out for lunch.

I go to my locker and wait for a moment, but Owen doesn't come. I'm not sure I want to confront him in the hall either. So, I go to the girl's washroom and then to class, sitting at my desk and reviewing last night's homework for lack of anything better. Clare comes in just before the bell, she gives me a smile but we don't have time to talk. It wasn't a gloating smile or anything, or devious smile, just a friendly one. I don't get a chance to talk to her at all as Declan picks her up from class as soon as the bell rings. I wonder if he knows Owen slept at her place last night? I doubt he'd be any happier about it than I was. I was hoping to catch her after class, but she's not really the one I want to talk to. I walk straight to drama without visiting my locker. I'm the first one into class and I hope that Owen isn't far behind.

"Are you going to tell me why you slept at Clare's house last night?" I question Owen as soon as he walks into class. I keep my voice low, but we're the only two in the room right now. I kept my volume down, but don't manage to keep all the angry suspicion out of it.

"You think I cheated on you? She's my best friend and she's got a boyfriend, and my mom cheated on my dad, you think I would do that?" He spits back angrily, but he's not answering my question.

"I think my boyfriend is keeping things from me, I didn't even hear from you yesterday. I don't like feeling like your keeping things from me Owen."

"Lunch, okay?" He asks as other kids come into the class.

I don't really want to wait, but I don't really want to talk in front of everyone else either. I huff and slump back in my seat, waiting impatiently for drama to be over. Waiting anxiously for my boyfriend to explain why he's avoiding me, and why he slept at Clare's makes the moments tick by slowly. Miss Dawes dramatic readings from various soliloquies just grates at my nerves as I watch the clock tick away the seconds.

"Are you at least going to eat lunch with me alone? Or were you planning to eat with Clare and avoid me some more?" I ask sharply. The words have more venom than I intended, but between his anger and avoidance, and the unhappy surprise of Ron-Ron this morning I'm on edge.

Owen lets out a breath and gives me an apologetic look, "Let's eat in the memorial garden, it's a private conversation and this school has a lot of ears."

We don't even go to our lockers, just straight to the memorial garden, having our lunches in our backpacks. There's some freshmen in the room when we get there but Owen kicks them out. We sit down and pull out our lunches, I start eating slowly, awaiting an explanation from Owen.

"So?" I prod when he hasn't said anything for a few minutes.

"My mom moved back in yesterday, which is good and they're trying. It's just hard, it's not like it was, she'd been having an affair for nearly six months. My dad, and me too, are really hurt and angry. They're trying but it was just awkward and tense yesterday, especially at dinner. I knew you were busy so I didn't go over, and when I had to go out I went to Clare's. She's my friend and I wanted to be far away from my house. Yes, I spent the night as a friend, as we've always been. I slept on her floor, it was just a solace after my house. I know they're trying, that they've both committed to working on the marriage, but it doesn't mean it's going to be easy. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, but I may not be able to sometimes."

"I know you're going through a hard time, and I can accept that you don't always want to talk to me about it. You have to talk to me sometimes Owen, you can't just shut me out and keep me in the dark. Even if it's just to say that you're angry and upset and need some space. I'll give you space, and I'll understand, but you can't just not talk to me at all. I'm your girlfriend you can't shut me out and avoid me because you're going through a hard time."

"I know, I wasn't purposely avoiding you or shutting you out. It all just happened, and Clare's dad had an affair, the two situations aren't at all the same, but I needed her last night. Someone I've know all my life, that's known my parents all her life. That understands the pain and ire that come when you find out one of your parents was having an affair. You are my girlfriend, but that doesn't mean you can be my everything, I don't know how it's all going to work out. I'm angry and scared and you have to understand that I don't want to talk about it or come to you."

"I'm not asking you to Owen, I'm only asking not to be shut out."

"I won't shut you out or keep you in the dark, I didn't mean to. Last night was hard, I was hopeful when I saw Mom in the kitchen that morning, and then it all kind of fell apart at dinner."

"I understand, and I'm sorry it was like that. What about this morning?"

"I don't know Dad had left by the time I got home to change, at school he seems fine, like nothing has changed. He's just being professional, doesn't want everyone to know. Mom was home, she made my lunch while I changed, but we didn't exactly have time to talk."

"I'm sure it will get better. If you're not going to Clare's again you want to hang out after your practice? Unless you want to go home to be with your parents?"

"My dad has a strategy meeting he won't be home until late. Pretty sure my mom plans to stay late at work. It would be nice to have some time together," Owen smiles and I feel a weight come off my chest.

"Great, I'll hang out and do homework in the library or something. We can get dinner after your practice," I grin.

We finish our lunches, the earlier tension gone, and stay in the memorial garden until the bell. Owen puts his arm around me, we toss our trash and he walks with his arm around me to biology. Clare is in class and she smiles at us as we sit down. The rest of the afternoon goes by easily, I no longer feel like I'm being shunned by Owen or worried about why he slept at Clare's. Owen kisses me as we leave math class and says he'll see me after practice. I go to the resource center to get my homework done and finish most of it. When I know his practice will be ending I go out front waiting for Owen on one of the picnic tables.

"You know, you don't seem very happy to see me Bianca," Ron-Ron says and I hop off the picnic table.

"What makes you think I'd be happy to see you?"

"Oh, come now B, I know you better than that," he says stepping closer to me. He reaches his hand out brushing my hair from my face, I shudder angrily and shiver lustfully all at once. "Don't tell me you haven't missed the way I can make you scream as you cum for the third or fourth time. Getting high and lying in my bed all day," he whispers against my neck and as much as I hate it I feel that tingle between my legs. I remember the way he would make me feel, the things he would do to my body. "You should come back home with me, you can live with me, your parents will never know," he says taking hold of my wrist and pulling me with him.

"I'm not going back with you Ron-Ron, let go of me," I respond trying to pull my arm away but he just holds tighter. Ron-Ron had ways of making me feel very good, but also really bad. Being with him was a stormy sea of reckless behavior and emotions.

"HEY LET HER GO," Owen hollers leaving school with Drew and a couple other football players behind them, and they all come over.

"Who the fuck is this?" Ron-Ron asks me without letting me go.

"I'm her boyfriend and I said to let her go," Owen says getting ready to punch him.

Ron-Ron starts laughing, but does let me go, "Guess she didn't tell you about me did she?"

"Who the hell are you?" Owen asks. The other two football players are walking away now, deciding it's not their business or just that they don't need to be here. Drew is still here, hanging nearby in case we need him I suppose.

"Her boyfriend, the one she left in Montreal," Ron-Ron gloats. Owen goes from pain to rage in about .03 seconds and looks at me awaiting an answer.

"We haven't been dating since I was sent to rehab. I broke up with you or was me moving five hours away not enough of clue?" I hiss angrily.

"You were in rehab?" Owen asks.

"Guess there's a lot that B here hasn't told you. Did you know she was called BJ Bianca, Boiler Room Bianca. That we went out for over a year? That we met because she was buying drugs from me? How about what she was willing to do to get the drugs? How about w…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH RON-RON," I scream cutting him off. "You need to go now, I'm not going back to Montreal, especially not with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, you have a nice little chat with junior here and see how much he wants you when he knows the truth," Ron-Ron laughs and walks back to his car.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Drew comments walking off after Ron-Ron, though he's probably just walking home.

"We need to talk," Owen says walking out towards the ravine and I follow him. "Was he your boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend?"

"We dated, but I…"

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-five," I admit.

"You're going out with a guy that's twenty-five!"

"Was Owen, I was, we broke up months ago."

"Yeah, when you went to rehab. Just this morning you accused me of keeping things from you. What else have you been keeping from me Bianca?"

**It's not that bad a cliffhanger. Picking up from right here next chapter probably still in Bianca's pov. The next update (I'll get up as soon as I can) will also include some of Drew and Fiona. Next story to be updated is **_**"I Wanna be Your Man like No Other Can". **_


	11. Left a Life Behind

**Just a Bite" fans will be happy to know after I post "We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts" this round chapter 13 of "Just a Bite" will be posted!**

**I have also finished the continuing plots to "As the Poet Drags the Darkness" and that will replace the next short story that ends.**

**Also be sure to check out my page on the website, I've taken the other surveys and polls down. There is however a new one that may inspire some new x-over or FooW stories. A survey much like that is how "As the Poet Drags the Darkness" was born after all.**

**Ch. 11 Left a Life Behind**

**(OWEN)**

Bianca heaves a sigh and looks at her hands, "There's a lot you don't know."

"Yeah, like that guy. You were dating him? Doing drugs?"

"About two years ago, just after I turned 14, things at home became tense. My dad was always working, my mom was always gone, I was left on my own a lot. My parents seemed too busy to even care that I was around. So, I started hanging with the wrong crowd, at first it was just to get their attention, but it didn't work. I started bending to peer pressure, drinking, drugs, sex. About a year and a half ago I met Ron-Ron, I was buying drugs from him, and one day I needed a fix but didn't have any money," she sighs looking away from me and I know what she's going to say.

"You traded your body for drugs, did you sleep with him or just blow him. You know what don't answer that I don't want to know."

"It was pathetic I know that, but at the time I didn't care."

"Because you were a drug addict, you just needed another fix. That is pathetic Bianca, truly pathetic. Is that when you started dating him? Someone ten years older than you," I growl.

"Eight and a half," she says quietly.

"Oh, yes, that's much better," I spit back in angry sarcasm.

"I know how bad it was, but at the time I just didn't care, about what I was doing or even what happened to me. He would offer to trade me sex or sexual favors for drugs, and after a few times just said I should be his girlfriend. He'd supply me with drugs, in turn I essentially gave my body to him, let him do just about anything. I know how awful it sounds, I know how bad it is, but like I said..."

"You just didn't care," I finish for her, but I don't know how she can mean it. She had to have cared a little, didn't she start all of it to get her parents attention? "How many drugs have you taken?"

"Just about everything, the only thing I never took was meth. I took E a lot, shrooms, uppers mostly."

"So, when did you first have sex?"

"Fourteen, a different guy though, and I was fairly drunk."

"What else have you done? You said you let Ron-Ron do just about anything to you."

"He did, my body for drugs. I've done anal, threesomes, blow jobs, bondage, s…"

"Stop," I say sharply cutting her off, "I don't want to hear anymore. So, your parents found out and put you in rehab?"

"They didn't find out until I'd missed a week of school last may on a bender. They put me in rehab, but didn't want to go through a public trial and press charges against Ron-Ron. Instead their solution was to ship me off here, to my grandparents. I spent my summer in rehab, getting clean, doing summer school to pass grade ten. They spent the summer getting my stuff packed up and shipped to my grandparents. I had no idea Ron-Ron would find me out here, he wasn't even supposed to know."

"You think that's the worst of it? Bianca I don't even know you, I can't even look at you right now, we're done," I tell her and start walking to my car as fast as I can.

"OWEN, WAIT, PLEASE," Bianca calls after me in a begging tone, but I don't hear her.

I reach my car and jump in peeling out of the parking lot so fast the tires squeal. I don't go home, she'll find me there and I don't want to be there. I drive to Clare's house, parking behind Spinner, but I don't go to the front door. I go around and climb through Clare's window instead. She's not in her room, but given the time and the noises I hear from the rest of the house I'm assuming they're eating dinner. I sit on Clare's bed and wait for her to come back. While I'm waiting for Clare I send a text to both my parents that I'm sleeping at Clare's again. A few moments after sending the text I hear Clare coming down the hall, she opens her door and gasps when she sees me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," I apologize.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting you, and normally you come to my front door. What's wrong?"

"Bianca was waiting for me after practice, her ex-boyfriend or possibly current boyfriend was talking to her. He's 25, he was dealing her drugs, she's done more sexual things than I've fantasized about. She accused me of keeping things from her and there's this whole part of her life she never told me. What's worse is if that guy hadn't showed up, I'm not sure she ever would have told me. She only confessed because she had to, because I confronted her. She was hiding this whole life from me, she's not at all the person I thought she was. I broke up with her, I couldn't even look at her."

"I'm sorry Owen, you want to sleep on my floor again?" Clare asks and I nod. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry, I just feel betrayed and nauseas. I feel like a fool, I feel used," I respond.

She hugs me from the side and then leaves her room, I hear mumbled talking with Spinner and Darcy a few minutes later. Then she returns with the air mattress and blankets I slept on last night.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by hiding everything from Johnny at first. I knew I'd have to confess everything eventually, and he couldn't even look at me when I did," Clare says as she starts setting up my bed.

"I know how he feels, but what you kept from Johnny wasn't nearly as bad. All that happened with your mom and dad was out of your control. You were just a kid, you didn't make your dad cheat, or manufacture and sell drugs, you didn't give your mom cancer. You lied about your age, but even that wasn't so bad. Bianca kept this whole life from me, she lied about so much, I'm not even sure if the girl I like, the one I wanted to be my girlfriend is who she really is."

"Lying to Johnny was wrong, but if I was still with him I wouldn't be dating Declan right now, and I really like Declan. As much as it hurts right now, it's probably for the best, you'll be hurt and then some new girl will make your heart flutter. You'll be a better fit together, and the pain from Bianca will slip away. I'm going to get us some dessert and then I'll help you with your homework," Clare tells me.

She kisses my cheek before getting up, for the first time ever her lips leave my skin tingling. I touch my cheek as she leaves her room, watching her go and feeling just the smallest flutter in my chest.

**(DREW)**

"Looks like we have a ride this morning," Adam comments looking out the window. I see Owen's SUV outside with Clare in the passenger seat.

"He must have slept at Clare's again," I remark grabbing my backpack. Mom and Dad are already at work, so I lock the house as we leave. "Guess you slept at Clare's again?" I remark as Adam and I get in the car.

"Broke up with Bianca yesterday," Owen replies his voice is distant though, void of emotion. He's probably trying not to think about it.

"Because of that guy?" I inquire.

"That and a lot more," Owen replies. Clearly he doesn't want to talk about it, so I let it go for now.

We're all silent for the rest of the drive to school, we walk into school together, but Adam leaves us once we're inside. The three of us walk to our lockers, Owen is tense as we walk, probably wondering if he's going to see Bianca. She is not at her locker when we get there however and Owen relaxes a little.

"Hey Gorgeous," Declan says snaking his arms around Clare's waist, and kissing her cheek from behind.

"Morning," she smiles.

"Good morning," Fiona grins kissing my cheek.

"Hi," I grin back. Owen puts his backpack in his locker, closes it and walks off. I assume he's going to the boy's locker room, possibly his dad's office.

"I have to get to my locker, see you in class," Fiona says.

"Walk you to class?" Declan asks Clare and she smiles.

He puts his arm around her and they walk off, I close my locker and walk to the boy's locker room. Owen is in here, he's just finishing changing, he goes out to the gym floor just as I get my locker open. I change quickly and go out to the gym floor where Owen is helping his dad set up. So, I go over and help him too, I want to ask Owen what happened with Bianca, but other kids begin coming into the gym. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it in front of everyone, so I'll wait. Owen takes his time changing after class, probably not wanting to get to class early and see Bianca. When I get to photography and digital imaging Clare and Declan are already in class.

"I think Bianca stayed home sick today, she wasn't in homeroom," Clare tells me as I sit at the table with her.

"Maybe for the better, Owen's been trying to avoid her all morning. Guess he'll see that she's not here when he gets to class."

We spend most of class working alone on assignments due at the end of the week. When class is over I walk with Clare to our lockers and Declan comes with us. We find Fiona at her locker and the four of us eat lunch together.

"Is your dad coming in for Thanksgiving?" I ask Fiona and Declan as we begin eating.

"I don't know, it's still over a month away," Fiona responds.

"Actually, it's next Monday," Clare replies.

"Oh, then probably not or we would have heard from him already," Declan says and Fiona tenses up.

"You can probably come to our house for Thanksgiving. We always have it at home and Clare and her family always come to dinner. I'm sure when I tell my mom you guys will be alone on Thanksgiving she'll insist that you come over," I tell them.

"Thanks, that would be great," Declan smiles.

Fiona smiles too, but she doesn't say anything. After lunch we all visit our lockers, Declan walks Clare to class, Fiona and I walk to parenting class.

"You know, I don't work Saturday, we should go out again," I comment to Fiona while we're walking to class.

"Yeah, that would be great, you work tonight don't you?"

"Six to ten, so I'm closing tonight. I have practice after school though," I tell her as we enter class.

Parenting kind of drags on, but we're also watching a boring video. Owen nods to me when I come into math class, but he doesn't say anything. I hate math class, so it always seems to take forever. It's finally time for football though, I stash my backpack in my locker and head to the football locker room. Owen and I are the first two on the field, his dad has us warmup with sit-ups, so I hold Owen's feet since he lays down first.

"You going to tell me why you broke up with Bianca now?" I question.

"She was dating that guy, or possibly still is. I get the impression she was sent to rehab and then packed off to live here, and she never really broke up with him. She accused me of keeping stuff from her but she was hiding a whole life from me. If that Ron-Ron guy had never showed up she probably never would have told me at all. What the hell kind of name is Ron-Ron anyway? She wants us to be honest and all, but she couldn't be honest with me. I feel like I was dating and falling for a lie, I don't even know who she is."

"Sorry Dude, that really sucks," I reply. I don't know what else to say, never had that happen to me before. I want ask about his parents, but that's another touchy subject, so I drop it for now.

We're worked hard in football practice and I'm very sweaty when it's over. After showering I have just about an hour to get to work. I'm expecting to have to take the bus like I usually do unless I can borrow a car.

"Let's grab some food at The Dot, and then I'll take you to work," Owen offers as we leave the school.

"Cool, thanks," I grin.

We walk to The Dot, Clare is working with Chance this afternoon, Spinner must have opened. Clare only works until eight today, so she's not closing. Owen and I both get food, knowing I have to get to work Clare puts a rush on our order.

"You going home now?" I ask Owen when he drops me at the mall for work.

"No, I'll probably head back to The Dot, do my homework there, avoid going home that much longer. See you tomorrow," Owen says.

"See you tomorrow, you know you will have to see Bianca again at some point."

Owen nods, I get out of his SUV and head to the kiosk. The person I'm relieving is happy to see me and says it's been pretty dead. Anytime I'm not with a customer (which is a lot today) I'm doing my homework. It's so quiet that I manage to get it all done by 9:30 and I still have half an hour before I can start closing. So, I'm very happy when I see my girlfriend walk over just before ten.

"Boy am I glad to see you, it's been dead here," I grin leaning on the counter to kiss her.

"I thought you might need a ride, and if you didn't have to be home right away we could spend some time together."

"Awesome, I don't have to be home right away. Security will kick you out as soon as the mall is closed, but I'll start closing things up now. No one is here, no point in sitting here bored," I reply.

I close up, signing out right at ten, and we leave the mall together. Fiona drives us near my house but we park at a park a block away. While she was driving I did text Adam and Mom that I was leaving the mall and taking the bus.

As soon as Fiona parks the car we unbuckle and close the gap between us. My hand combs into her hair, our lips mash together, she grips my shirt with one hand. Her free hand scratches at the short hairs at the back of my neck. Her lips part, her tongue slides out coaxing my lips to open, my tongue to dance with hers. After a few minutes of this her hand drifts down to my crotch, she teases me through my jeans and I moan into the kiss. She keeps caressing my erection through my jeans, I'm getting incredibly turned on, but I'm also wondering where this is going. We've only been dating a few days, are we really going to have sex in her car, or do anything in her car? My silent question is answered when she suddenly pulls away.

"I should get you home, don't want you to get in trouble," she says, but will barely look at me now.

I don't reply, I can't, I'm too sexually frustrated and too confused. She brought me to the park, she pulled over, and she's the one that started caressing my crotch and got me so horny. I knew we wouldn't be having sex or anything, but for her to suddenly pull away and say she needs to get home. The fact that she won't even look at me now, that's what has me confused. She initiated it, is she regretting it now?

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at school tomorrow," I comment when she parks at my house.

"No problem, see you tomorrow Drew," she smiles. At least, she's looking at me now, but it's like overly sweet. I'm not sure what to think, I'm not even sure I should kiss her goodnight.

I get out of the car and go inside, straight to the shower, both to shower and to take care of myself. I go to bed, but I have trouble sleeping, what happened with Fiona earlier weighing on my mind. We've only been dating four days, and she's the one that stopped at the park and began teasing me through my jeans. She didn't have to do that, I wasn't expecting it, I would have been happy just kissing in her car for a short time. Hell, I would have been happy just talking.

It takes me a while to fall asleep, when I do I have a sexy dream about Fiona, only it ends with her pulling away from me. She's crying and won't even look at me, as though I just raped her. I wake to my alarm, my eyes shooting open, I'm sweating. When I don't move from my bed for a while Adam knocks on my door and tells me we're going to be late. I finally get up and get ready, feeling a little disturbed by the dream. Owen picks us up again, Clare in the passenger seat, he must have stayed at Clare's place again.

"I'll see you in the locker room Drew," Owen remarks when he sees Bianca in the hall at school. Owen walks off, Clare and I walk to our lockers, we walk past Bianca, but she looks away from us and walks off.

"Good morning Beautiful," Declan greets Clare with a kiss before she can open her locker.

"Morning," she smiles.

I expect to see Fiona with him, but she's not. "Where's your sister?"

"She went to class I think, everything okay with you two?" Declan asks.

"I don't know, ask her," I shrug.

"She said she was going to pick you up last night, she seemed happy, but when she got home she just went to her room."

"She was happy when she picked me up, and then…I don't know Dude, but I didn't do anything to her, I care about her."

"Relax Drew, I believe you, she's had a hard time since we moved. She's probably just moody, give her a couple days, things will be back to normal," Declan assures me.

"Yeah, I hope so. See you guys later," I wave walking to the boy's locker room.

Owen is already on the gym floor and I can tell he doesn't want to talk, so I don't say anything. In fact, he hardly talks or looks at anyone all day, the one person he does seem to look at is Clare. The three of us eat lunch together, and Declan joins us. I don't even see Bianca, so not sure where she's eating, I don't see Fiona either. Fiona is in parenting class when I get there, she smiles at me, but doesn't say anything. She also leaves as soon as class is over and doesn't even look at me. Then when I get to math Owen and Bianca won't look at each other.

"You know, at some point you'll have to look at Bianca again," I comment to Owen as we warm up for football practice.

"Yeah, I know at some point, but right now I can't even look at her, I'm not even sure who she is."

"Maybe you should talk to her," I advise.

"Maybe, but not now, I can't even look at her right now, I'm not ready to hear anything she has to say."

I don't have work today, and I want to talk to Fiona, so I ask Owen to drop me at her house. As he's in no hurry to get home he takes me and then says he's going to The Dot. I thank Owen for the ride, get out of the car, and ring the bell.

"She's in her room, go on up," Declan says when he answers the door.

"Thanks," I reply stepping in. I go up to Fiona's room and knock on the door, she calls to come in, probably thinking it's Declan. "I think we need to talk," I tell her stepping into her room.

She was lying on her stomach reading her history book, but she sits up now. "About what?"

"Us, did I do something? Since you broke our make out session, in your car last night, you've barely looked at me. I loved making out with you, but if it was moving to fast for you we didn't need to do anything. I really like you Fiona, I'm happy just to spend time with you, we don't need to make it sexual," I tell her. I'm sort of pleading with her, imploring her. I worry that it fell on deaf ears when she doesn't answer me for a few minutes.

She looks down, sighs, taps her fingers on her leg, and finally looks at me. "You didn't do anything Drew, you've been great. I've only been in one other relationship, it didn't go very well. We moved pretty fast, it wasn't really my choice, but I didn't want to lose him. I was already going through a lot, losing a lot, so I was trying to hold onto him anyway I could."

I sit on the bed next to her, holding her chin lightly and guiding her to look at me. "You're not going to lose me Fiona, we don't have to sleep together for me to like you. I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with, and I don't need it. I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend just to have sex with you or be sexual with you. Do you really think I'm that kind of guy?"

"No, I don't, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just be my girlfriend, don't avoid me and if something is wrong talk to me."

"Okay," Fiona smiles and leans over taking my lips with hers. It's a soft sweet kiss, but it's a happy one and I feel relieved.

"We still going out Saturday night?" I ask when our lips detach. Fiona smiles and nods, I lean in to kiss her quickly again. "I should get home, Owen dropped me off."

"I'll take you home," she says.

We stand up, she gets her purse from her desk, and slips on some shoes. Declan is in the kitchen when we get downstairs and Fiona calls that she's taking the car. We don't say anything on the drive to my house, but it's not a very long drive.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Drew," Fiona grins.

She leans over and gives me a soft kiss goodnight, I get out of the car smiling. Waving to Fiona just before going inside. Surprisingly, everyone is home including Sean, and it looks like Mom is just finishing dinner.

"Just in time for dinner Drew, go wash up," Mom says.

I go back to my room, take off my shoes, set down my backpack and wash up in the washroom. Adam already has the table set and everything, so I just sit down.

"Who dropped you off Drew?" Dad asks as we begin eating.

"My girlfriend Fiona," I reply.

"Didn't know you had a new girlfriend," Mom comments.

"As of Saturday, actually Clare is dating Fiona's twin brother Declan. Speaking of, their father is in New York, and their mom is out of the picture, they didn't realize Monday was Thanksgiving here, so they have nowhere to have dinner. I was hoping they could eat with us, it's just the two of them, and with Clare dating Declan it would be kind of perfect."

"Yes, that would be fine Dear, and a good way for us to meet them," Mom smiles.

"Thanks Mom, I'll tell them tomorrow at school. There's something else I've been wanting to talk to you about, but you're almost never home at the same time, or I'm working. I need my own car, I've had my job for a while and I'm making decent money. Enough money for a decent car and to pay for maintenance, gas and insurance. My grades have been good, and I've been able to hold a job, and keep up with sports and school."

"Actually, your mother and I were recently talking about that, and we agree. You've been doing pretty well in school, keeping up with all your responsibilities. We can look for something on Saturday," Dad tells me.

"Sweet, thanks," I grin excitedly.

I still have all my homework after dinner, and Mom excuses me from cleanup. It's a little hard to concentrate as I keep thinking about my car. I even dream about it that night, although the car in my dream is probably much nicer than the one I will actually get.

"I'm surprised Owen isn't picking us up again," I comment to Clare when we find her outside the house the next morning.

"He didn't sleep over last night, but he did stay at The Dot until I was off work."

"I wonder how long he'll go before talking to Bianca again?" I question and Clare only shrugs. "My parents said I could get a car, we're going to go looking Saturday. So, we won't have to walk to school much longer."

"That's great Drew," Clare smiles.

We walk to school and Adam actually comes with us to our lockers. We see neither Bianca nor Owen, and I head for the boy's locker room as soon as my backpack is put away. Owen comes in later, he seems to be in a decent mood and says his parents are doing better. He won't talk about Bianca though, he also won't look at her in math class again.

Fiona is a lot friendlier today, smiles at me, kisses my cheek in the hall, eats lunch alone with me. I tell Fiona that she and Declan are invited for Thanksgiving dinner, and that I'm getting my own car this weekend. She's happy to hear both things, but also says she doesn't mind driving me around.

Friday we have a very early football practice and no game. The idea behind the morning practice is that when school is out we can start our three day weekend. Of course, I work tonight so it's not really going to start for me until after I'm done with work. Because I left so early Clare and Adam will walk together to get to school on time.

"So, did you sleep at your house last night or Clare's?" I ask Owen as we start warming up.

"I slept at my place," he says sort of defensively.

"You have been spending a lot of time at her house, and with her. Be honest with me, is it only to avoid Bianca?"

**Update soon picking up from right here, also including Thanksgiving next update. Next story to be updated is **_**"I Wanna Be Your Man like No Other Can"**_


End file.
